


Pradawny pakt

by LiLuAin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Boys In Love, Drama & Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Falling In Love, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Mind Control, Romance, Slash, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Trust, Yaoi, snarry
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiLuAin/pseuds/LiLuAin
Summary: Nie jest żadną tajemnicą, że Harry i Severus się nienawidzą. Różną się jak ogień i woda, a pomimo tego nagłe wydarzenia prowadzą do połączenia ich dusz magiczną więzią i teraz za wszelką cenę muszą pokonać dzielące ich różnice. Nie mniej jednak czyż przeciwieństwa się nie przyciągają? Na domiar złego, w obliczu nadciągającej wojny każdy chce wykorzystać Wybrańca do własnych celów, a co więcej jego połączenie z Czarnym Panem się nasilało i pomału przejmowało kontrolę nad Harrym.Jedynie Snape może go uratować… O ile ich więź będzie wystarczająco silna.Prawa własności: Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K Rowling i z tego fanfiction nie są pobierane żadne korzyści.Autor: LiLuAinBeta: EldaerynGatunek: romans, dramat, humorParing: SS/HP (snarry, więź, soulmate, bratnie dusze)Ostrzeżenia: wulgaryzmy, związek męsko-męski, przemocNa potrzeby opowiadania Severus Snape jest czarodziejem czystej krwi.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 17
Kudos: 59





	1. Pradawny pakt - Prolog

_Czym jest przeznaczenie?_

_Z góry określoną trasą człowieka, na którą nie ma on żadnego wpływu? Czy jest czymś nieuniknionym?_

_Wiele tragedii było przeznaczonych_ _od samego początku. Niezależnie jakiego wyboru dokonałeś, wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego - do wypełnienia przeznaczenia._

_Zatem… Czy można zmienić czyjś los? Ocalić życie, które ma zostać poświęcone?_

_Wykiwać fatum tak, aby wyminąć się z okrutnym przeznaczeniem?_

_Przez tysiące lat człowiek próbował zmienić koleje życia._

_Ostatecznie to przeznaczenie rozdaje karty, a my tylko gramy. *_

\- 0 -

Dzisiejszej nocy w Dolinie Godryka był czarodziej, który w przyszłości będzie musiał się zmierzyć z przeklętym fatum. Miał na sobie przybrudzone, czarne szaty, które miejscami były potargane. Rozdarty materiał ujawniał świeże rany, poniesione w stoczonej niedawno walce. W jednej ręce trzymał różdżkę, a w drugiej ściskał zakrwawioną maskę. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną i bez życia. Na policzku wciąż miał rozmazane ślady czyjeś krwi.

Jednak mężczyzna nie przejmował się swoim wyglądem. Stał wyniośle na wprost siwego czarodzieja w eleganckich, jaskrawych szatach, od którego emanowało stanowczością.

Różnili się od siebie jak noc i dzień. Mimo to w ich spojrzeniach odbijał się podobny smutek.

Severus Snape, z wyrazem pełnym determinacji, upadł na jedno kolano wśród gruzów domu, zniszczonego przez mroczną magię. Mięśnie szczęki i gardła szpiega poruszały się, gdy zaciskał zęby, zgrzytając nimi. Pochylił lekko głowę i powiedział cichym, szorstkim głosem:

— Wypełnię swoje zobowiązanie. Zgodnie z przysięgą.

— Zgodnie z przysięgą — powtórzył uroczystym tonem Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie.

Niespodziewany przepływ magii zaczął oplatać dwóch czarodziejów, wiążąc ich obietnice. Severus poczuł aż do szpiku kości przerażającą siłę tej dzikiej mocy. Zadrżał śmiertelnie blady, drastycznie przyśpieszył mu rytm serca, a na skroni pojawiły się krople potu. Czuł się, jakby dosłownie wyciskano z niego życie. 

Co więcej, mężczyzna nie minął się zbytnio z prawdą.

Wszak nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tej szczególnej nocy imiejscu, magia była o wiele potężniejsza. Wszystko zapoczątkowała ogromna tragedia. Na tej ziemi przelała się krew; morderstwo odcisnęło swoje piętno, lecz poświęcenie z miłości również naznaczyło to miejsce. 

W efekcie, wśród ruin domu Potterów, przepełnionych sprzeczną magią każda wypowiedziana obietnica miała głębsze znaczenie. Zobligowała mężczyznę do przestrzegania przyrzeczenia aż do ostatniego tchu życia. Czy tego chciał, czy nie, jego siła życiowa została nieodwracalnie połączona z innym istnieniem.

Związana przysięgą, że _bez względu na wszystko_ , ochroni zielonookie dziecko z blizną na czole.

Gdy potężna moc uspokoiła się i zniknęła, Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Natychmiast wstał, zaciskając mocniej dłoń na różdżce. Jego ciemne jak węgiel oczy zostały utkwione w starym czarodzieju, obserwując go nieufnie.

Niemniej jednak Albus uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, wyglądając na wdzięcznego. W jego błękitnych oczach migotała iskierka radości, która wzmacniała się z każdą upływającą sekundą.

_Niech to szlag!_

_Nienawidzę tego szalonego światełka radości! Oglądanie tego jest porównywalne do Crucio Czarnego Pana._

Pomyślał wzburzony Mistrz Eliksirów, marszcząc brwi.

_A jednak wyglądało na to, że Lord Voldemort naprawdę zniknął._

Nie był na tyle naiwny, jak ci wszyscy głupcy, aby uwierzyć, że czarnoksiężnik umarł. Tak zeźlona istota zawsze pozostawia po sobie piętno. Tymczasem nie było nic. Nie odnaleźli żadnego ciała, jego części lub śladów złowrogiej, duchowej energii Toma Riddle’a.

Cały świat czarodziejów świętował zwycięstwo, lecz Snape czuł głęboko w kościach, że to jeszcze nie koniec.

_Nawet ktoś tak potężny, jak Mroczny Pan, nie mógł rozpłynąć się w powietrzu!_

Czarnoksiężnik pewnego dnia wróci i całe społeczeństwo ponownie skuli się z lęku przed jego gniewem. Z westchnieniem odwrócił wzrok od dyrektora i schował maskę do szaty.

Póki co skończył ze szpiegowaniem najpotężniejszego czarownika stulecia. Pozostało tylko obserwowanie jego wiernych sługusów. Nigdy nie wiadomo, komu uderzy woda sodowa do głowy i postanowi zająć miejsce Czarnego Pana lub… dokonać zemsty na dzieciaku.

 _Cóż… raczej na cudownym Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył,_ pomyślał zirytowany.

Latami trwała zażarta wojna, setki wybitnych czarodziejów straciło w niej życie. Ministerstwo Magii, Zakon Feniksa, Dumbledore – wszyscy walczyli przeciwko Mrocznemu Czarodziejowi, a pokonał go jednoroczny smarkacz. Co miał w sobie takiego ten bachor?

Czy to naprawdę było zbieżnością losu, czy tylko przypadkiem?

Dla niego _wszystko_ wyglądało jak szczegółowo zaplanowany ciąg wydarzeń. Od powstania najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika, wojny między czarodziejami, utworzenia przepowiedni, która mogła dotyczyć co najmniej paru dzieci, aż po dzisiejsze wydarzenia…

Zbyt wiele zbiegów okoliczności układających się w całość.

— Severusie, musimy już iść. Za niedługo odbędzie się spotkanie Zakonu. Niestety twoja obecność jest konieczna — oznajmił Albus, obserwując go znad okularów i przerywając jego myśli.

Snape kiwnął ostro głową i po chwili wahania starszy czarodziej dodał znacznie ciszej:

— Przepraszam, że muszę cię prosić o tak wiele, mój chłopcze.

Cisza.

Oczywiście _jego chłopiec_ nic nie odpowiedział. Pozostał niewzruszony i wpatrywał się twardo z powrotem w dyrektora. Dumbledore analizował jego postać jeszcze przez krótki czas. Po czym smutno westchnął i zniknął, zostawiając go samego.

_Do kurwy nędzy! Jeszcze tego potrzebowałem!_

_Spotkania Świętego Grona, gdzie wszyscy będą mnie obwiniać za śmierć Potterów._

Ogromny ból szarpnął jego skamieniałe serce. Rozejrzał się melancholijnie po Dolinie Godryka. Dookoła ruin wciąż dało się wyczuć minimalne ślady magii Lily, która oddała życie za swojego syna.

Na moment zacisnął mocno powieki, a jego brwi zbiegły się w jedną linię. Po chwili twarz Severusa przyjęła znajomą, lodowatą maskę, na której nie było żadnych emocji oprócz szyderstwa.

Jednak gdyby ktokolwiek zwróciłby uwagę na mężczyznę, uświadomiłby sobie, że obecna maska chłodnej arogancji nie jest doskonała tak jak zwykle. Dostrzegłby brak stalowej twardości w oczach, które teraz źle skrywały głębokie cierpienie.

Gdyby tylko komuś by na nim zależało.

Z ostatnim spojrzeniem w gwieździste niebo zniknął, zostawiając wszystko za sobą bez chwili niezdecydowania.

\- 0 -

_Kilkanaście lat później..._

W lochach Hogwartu było ciemno i mrocznie. Żaden uczeń nie ośmielił się wychodzić z dormitorium po ciszy nocnej, a zwłaszcza dzisiejszej nocy. Cała szkoła sprawiała wrażenie opustoszałej,a nienaturalna cisza wydawała się zalegać w każdym kącie korytarza.

Tylko w prywatnym gabinecie Mistrza Eliksirów było słychać skrobanie pióra po pergaminie oraz równomierny oddech kruczowłosego nastolatka, śpiącego na kanapie przy kominku. Natomiast przy biurku siedział lekko pochylony Severus Snape, piszący coś zawzięcie na eleganckim pergaminie z rodzinną pieczęcią. Koperta została zaadresowana do nikogo innego niż Harry’ego Pottera, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Profesor kontynuował pisanie jeszcze przez parę minut. Skończywszy, zmarszczył brwi w głębokim namyśle i po chwili wahania, podpisał pergamin swoimi inicjałami. Następnie schował notatkę do koperty, machnął różdżką na pozór niedbale, a list zniknął.

Ciężkie westchnienie uciekło z jego zaciśniętych ust i cała postawa zaczęła się stopniowo odprężać. Wstał z ociągnięciem i usiadł przy kominku obok chrapiącego chłopaka.

 _On już nie jest chłopcem_ , poprawił się w myślach.

Przed nim był młody mężczyzna, który niebawem będzie musiał stoczyć najważniejszą bitwę w swoim życiu.

 _Wybraniec,_ pomyślał gorzko Snape.

Cała społeczność czarodziejów wierzyła, że uratuje ich jeden nastolatek. Nikt nawet nie zastanawiał się, jak mógłby tego dokonać. Ślepo wierzyli w proroctwo wygłoszone przez szaloną nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa. Wszyscy byli przeklętymi głupcami. Jak jeden człowiek mógłby uratować cały świat, nie poświęcając przy tym wszystkiego?

Na szczęście los dał Harry’emu szanse na przetrwanie. Kiedy żaden z nich jeszcze nie miał o tym pojęcia, połączyło ich przeznaczenie. Niezależnie jak bardzo Severus starał się tego uniknąć, nie był w stanie nienawidzić bratniej duszy.

Nie przepadali za sobą, lecz ich drogi nieustannie się krzyżowały.

Byli jak ogień i woda, lecz w obliczu niebezpieczeństwa, walcząc przy swoim boku, okazali się niezwyciężonym duetem.

Nie istniała więź mocniejsza niż ich.

Severus zamyślił się, dokładniej przyglądając rozwalonemu na kanapie brunetowi. Na pierwszy rzut oka Potter wiele się nie zmienił. Miał te same nieujarzmione, rozczochrane, czarne włosy, a na czole bliznę w kształcie błyskawicy. Zdecydowanie pod jego opieką zyskał zdrowszy wygląd. A jednak on sam całkowicie zmienił sposób spostrzegania Złotego Chłopca.

Nie wyglądał już jak mały klon Jamesa, zwłaszcza od kiedy przestał nosić okulary. I choć można było odszukać w nim podobieństwo do matki, to cechy Harry'ego były bardziej indywidualne. Oczy, które kiedyś uważał za Lily, w rzeczywistości miały żywszy odcień zieleni, odzwierciedlając nadmiar emocji, których nie potrafiły schować. A włosy…

_Cóż temu się nie da zaprzeczyć, są dziedzictwem Jamesa Pottera._

Podczas tych myśli, profesor delikatnie odgarnął nastolatkowi włosy opadające na oczy. Reakcja bruneta była natychmiastowa. Zadowolone westchnienie uciekło mu z zaciśniętych ust, a całe ciało wydawało się stopić z poczucia komfortu. Przez sen jego ręce szybko chwyciły dłoń Mistrza Eliksirów w obawie, że ktoś mógłby mu ją odebrać i wtulił w nią twarz jak w poduszkę. Jeszcze raz westchnął zadowolony, mamrocząc niewyraźne imię mężczyzny, a usta wykrzywił w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Snape, rozbawiony jego zachowaniem, cicho parsknął, a jego spojrzenie złagodniało. W bardzo krótkim czasie wszystko uległo zmianie.

Zaczęło się od katastrofy w Ministerstwie i zamordowania Blacka.

 _Zapchlony kundel wybrał najgorszy moment na bohaterską śmierć_.

Potem było coraz gorzej. Voldemort przestał ukrywać się przed światem.

Zaczął śmiało i agresywnie atakować czarodziejskie rody, które stawały przeciwko niemu. Każdy, kto mu się oparł bądź miał przeciwną ideologię i odważył się wyrazić to publicznie, nie pożył długo. Nie okazywał żadnej litości. Stał się jeszcze bardziej nieprzewidywalny i żądny rozlewu krwi.

Oczywiście bliskie otoczenie Chłopca-Który-Przeżył było w największym ryzyku. Świadomość, że jego przyjaciele, rodzina, znajomi są ranni i napadani z powodu znajomości z nim powoli niszczyła Harry’ego. Voldemort miał wtedy konkretny cel, do którego dążył. Pragnął zabrać mu wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Chciał go zostawić osamotnionego i podatnego na inwazje umysłu.

Prasa i Ministerstwo nieustannie głosili o niepoczytalności Harry’ego i jego rzekomym praktykowaniu mrocznej magii. Społeczeństwo zostało przekonane, że ich bohater oszalał bądź dołączył do oprawcy. Szkalowany z każdej strony, co noc broniąc się przed natarciem na swój umysł i okropnymi wizjami tortur – Harry Potter pękł. Lord Voldemort pogłębił ich przeklętą więź.

Początkowo walka była wyrównana, żadna ze stron nie była na straconej pozycji. Bitwa toczyła się łeb w łeb.

Jednakże nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż ulicami magicznego świata polała się krew.

Zapanował strach, nieufność i chaos.

Wtedy wszystkie oczy ponownie zwróciły się na ich Wybrańca. Złotego Chłopca, który miał moc pokonania Czarnego Pana.

Nagle myśli profesora zostały brutalnie przerwane przez pulsujący ból. Po komnacie rozległy się dwa syki pełne cierpienia. Severus spojrzał w dół z okropnym grymasem na twarzy, ale jego rysy szybko zmiękły na widok wpatrzonych w niego zaniepokojonych, zielonych oczu.

_Nadszedł już czas._

_Rozpoczyna się ostateczna bitwa o Hogwart._

\- 0 -

W samym środku pola bitwy siedział zdewastowany brunet. Jego gęsta czupryna była w jeszcze większym nieładzie niż zazwyczaj. Był cały brudny, a na ciele miał kilka poważnych ran ciętych zadanych klątwami. Twarz miał śmiertelnie bladą, a zielone oczy ciągle wpatrywały się z niedowierzaniem w ten sam punkt.

Harry nie przejmował się toczącą dookoła zażartą walką, nie zwracał uwagi na nieustannie przelatujące obok niego przekleństwa. Był nieruchomy jak posąg. Oczy miał smętne, niewyraźne i bez blasku, zupełnie jakby za nimi nie było nikogo. Po chwili powoli zaczęła pojawiać się w nich rozpacz.

A tuż obok niego, na ziemi, która wsiąkała w siebie coraz więcej krwi, leżało ciało. Ciało, które kurczowo trzymał za szatę. Ciemne włosy przykrywały częściowo rysy twarzy czarodzieja. Oczy patrzyły do góry bez życia, zamarłe w jednej pozycji, a z kącika ust ciekł strumyk krwi.

_Dlaczego?_

Potter nie spuszczał wzroku z martwego ciała mężczyzny.

_Czemu to zrobiłeś?_

Ból szarpał jego serce. Zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem, jakby potworny ciężar przygniatał mu płuca.

_Po jakiego diabła… oddałeś swoje życie za mnie, co Severusie!?_

Nastolatek poczuł makabryczny żal ogarniający duszę, a jego umysł zaczął od nowa pokazywać przerażającą scenę.

\- 0 -

— _Harry!_

_Nastolatek odwrócił się szybko, w samą porę, aby zobaczyć pędzące ku niemu zabójcze przekleństwo. Wiedział, że nie zdąży go uniknąć. Nie miał również żadnej możliwość, aby to zablokować._

_Mimo wszystko czuł, że musi spróbować. Zaczął pochylać się do tyłu, próbując uniknąć pędzącej klątwy. Lata refleksu, wyćwiczone podczas grania w Quidditcha, nie raz uratowały mu życie…_

_Niestety nie tym razem._

_Zielony promyk energii był już tuż, tuż._

_Usłyszał pośpiesznie wypowiedziane zaklęcie i nagle pojawiła się przed nim znajoma postać mężczyzny, osłaniając go przed nadciągającym zaklęciem._

_Nie… nie, zatrzymaj się!_

_Poczuł wokół siebie znajomą magię. Ogarnęło go poczucie bezpieczeństwa i…_

_NIE! PRZESTAŃ!_

_Widział, jak w zwolnionym tempie, jak Severus pomału spada. Bez zastanowienia wyciągnął do niego ręce, aby go złapać. Poczuł, jak uderza w niego bezwładne, chłodne ciało. Upadli razem na mokrą trawę._

_Nie żyje!_

_Nastolatek cały się trząsł, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi z taką siłą, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra._

_Tak jak każdy..._

_Zginął tak jak inni._

\- 0 -

Okrutny śmiech wyrwał Harry’ego z ponurych wspomnień z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Szkarłatne oczy obserwowały go z niewyobrażalną satysfakcją, rozkoszując się jego cierpieniem. W spojrzeniu czarnoksiężnika błysnęło coś złowieszczego, zanim warknął, cedząc każde słowo:

— No, no, taka gryfońska postawa… Chyba _nasz_ Mistrz Eliksirów spędził z tobą zbyt dużo czasu, nie uważasz, Potter?

— Nie masz o niczym bladego pojęcia! — krzyknął agresywnie brunet, podnosząc gniewny wzrok na dziedzica Slytherina.

Jednak słysząc te słowa, gorycz wkradła się do jego serca. Mocno zacisnął dłonie w pięści, gniotąc ciemny materiał na torsie Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Obawiasz się usłyszeć prawdę — odparł przeciągle zimnym głosem Voldemort. — Nie możesz znieść myśli-

— Znam prawdę, więc możesz się zamknąć! — warknął Harry głosem przepełnionym gniewem.

Gdzieś wśród bitwy dało się usłyszeć czyjeś rozpaczliwe wołanie. Młody czarodziej nie zwrócił na nie uwagi. Był pochłonięty nienawiścią płonącą w sercu i stojącym przed nim mordercą z drwiącą miną.

— Harry… nie widzisz tego? — kontynuował bezlitośnie czarnoksiężnik, bawiąc się jego emocjami. — Ponownie _ktoś_ musiał oddać za ciebie życie, abyś ty mógł przetrwać.

Każde słowo cięło jak ostrze noża.

Brunet przymknął na chwilę oczy. Nie mógł pozwolić Riddle’owi, aby namieszał mu w głowie. Jednak ku swojemu przerażeniu poczuł, jak pod mocno zaciśniętymi powiekami zebrały się łzy.

_Cholerka!_

— Jak możesz uratować innych? Nie potrafisz ochronić nawet samego siebie... Jesteś zbyt _słaby_.

Voldemort przybliżał się stopniowo do Złotego Chłopca. Stawiał kroki bez najmniejszego dźwięku. Skradał się jak wąż polujący na swoją ofiarę.

— Nie pokonasz mnie. Już nie ma kto się poświęcić dla twojego dobra. Wszyscy twoi bliscy umarli — wypowiedziane słowa krążyły chłopakowi w żyłach jak jad.

_Myśl…!_

Czarnoksiężnik zaczął okrążać bruneta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. W ręce trzymał różdżkę, obracając ją na pozór niedbale i od niechcenia.

Zielone oczy śledziły każdy jego ruch. Chwiejnie podniósł się do przysiadu, lecz nie puścił ciała Severusa. W głowie czuł coraz większy mętlik.

_Nie przestawaj myśleć!_

— Zabiłeś ich wszystkich... Gdyby cię nie znali, żyliby nadal. _To_ _przez ciebie umarł Severus_ — wycedził Czarny Pan niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem, mocniej zaciskając palce wokół różdżki.

Wybraniec poczuł, jak jego serce zamarło na tę myśl.

— Zamknij się Tom! Nic nie rozumiesz! Nigdy tego nie pojmiesz. — Usta Pottera poruczyły się automatycznie, zanim zdążył pomyśleć. — Umarł? Przeze mnie… ? Nie kpij ze mnie! To TY go zabiłeś!

Krwiste oczy zwęziły się groźnie i, jak grom z jasnego nieba, Czarny Pan pojawił tuż przed nim. Jeden z jego długich, bladych palców dotknął twarzy Harry’ego, a szkarłatne oczy zalśniły chorobliwym blaskiem.

Wybraniec wzdrygnął się, a przez bliznę na czole przemknął przenikliwy ból. Jednak dzięki temu odzyskał klarowność umysłu.

— Nie oszukasz mnie... — warknął mroczny czarodziej prosto w twarz bruneta. — Widziałem twoje serce, należy do mnie.

Potter czuł, jak żołądek wywinął mu koziołka, a potem się zacisnął. Bez zastanowienia skierował różdżkę w stronę wroga i wykrzyczał pierwszą lepszą klątwę, którą miał na końcu języka.

Tom z łatwością uniknął zaklęcia, wyglądając na rozbawionego jego marną próbą ataku.

W nastolatku z furii zagotowała się krew. Zmarszczył brwi i stanął ochronnie przed ciałem profesora, nie spuszczając wzroku z czarnoksiężnika.

— Zakończmy już to wszystko, Harry — oznajmił Czarny Pan znużonym tonem. — Nie pokonasz mnie, nie jesteś wystarczająco potężny.

To jedno stwierdzenie wywołało u Gryfona lawinę sprzecznych emocji. Z jednej strony czuł rozpacz i rezygnację, lecz z drugiej… zawładnął nim niepohamowany gniew oraz nienawiść do stojącej przed nim kreatury. Harry warknął rozeźlony, a na ustach Voldemorta pojawił się mroczny uśmiech.

— Proponuję układ, który wszystkich uszczęśliwi — oznajmił mu swoim najbardziej władczym tonem, zanim chłopak zdążył coś powiedzieć. — Poddaj się tu i teraz.

— Co to za oferta? I tak mnie zabijesz — odparł gwałtownie nastolatek. — Mnie oraz wszystkich innych. Dlaczego mam ci cokolwiek ułatwiać?

— Zabiję cię szybko i bezboleśnie, Harry. Nie będziesz cierpiał. Oszczędzę również pozostałych — powiedział łaskawie, po czym dodał zimnym głosem. — Oni mnie nie obchodzą. To po ciebie przyszedłem, a ci głupcy postanowili narazić własne życie. Poddasz się i wszyscy będą bezpieczni. Jedno życie za setki innych. To chyba wspaniałomyślne, nie uważasz?

_Musi być jakieś inne wyjście!_

Harry rozejrzał się po otaczającym go polu bitwy. Członkowie Zakonu, Aurorzy, nauczyciele, uczniowie i wiele nieznanych mu czarodziejów, zaciekle walczyło przeciw poplecznikom Czarnego Pana. Powietrze wypełniały wykrzykiwane przekleństwa i jęki zranionych ludzi.

Wszędzie było mnóstwo krwi. Na ziemi leżało pełno zakrwawionych ciał.

Patrząc na toczącą się walkę, podjął decyzje. Polegali na nim wszyscy czarodzieje. Z każdą chwilą, w której się wahał, coraz więcej trupów padało na ziemię.

Spojrzał prosto w przeszywające szkarłatne oczy Voldemorta.

_Nie mam innego wyboru._

Chłopiec-Którzy-Przeżył opuścił różdżkę.

— Bardzo dobrze, Harry. — Twarz czarnoksiężnika wykrzywiła się w wyrazie triumfu. — Świat zapamięta cię jako bohatera, który poświęcił się dla innych. Tylko w ten sposób uratujesz bliskich — pochwalił go wyrachowanym tonem, kierując na niego różdżkę.

Nastolatek zmarszczył niespodziewanie brwi.

„ _Tylko w ten sposób uratujesz bliskich.”_

Te słowa przypomniały mu o czymś bardzo istotnym.

\- 0 -

— _Twoja ofiara zadowoli tylko ciebie. Myślisz, że możesz w ten sposób kogoś ocalić? Tak ochronisz tylko siebie! — wycedził Snape, a w jego oczach płonęła wściekłość. — Nie masz pojęcia o cierpieniu ludzi, którzy będą żyć dalej. Przez twoje dziecinne zachowanie sprawiasz innym więcej bólu! Ci, dla których jesteś ważny, chcą cię chronić. To oni poniosą konsekwencje twojego czynu._

_Harry wyrywał się z jego uścisku, nie chcąc tego słuchać._

— _Dosyć! Puszczaj mnie!_

_Severus warknął, umocniwszy chwyt._

— _Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, Potter! Jeśli z tym nie skończysz, nie ochronisz nikogo. Ktoś, kto w ogóle nie ceni własnego życia, nie ma prawa bronić innych!_

\- 0 -

Harry parsknął pod nosem i zirytowany zmierzwił dłonią włosy.

_Czy naprawdę chcę tak umrzeć?_

Zacisnął mocno pięści, a dłoń, w której trzymał różdżkę, zadrżała. Czy naprawdę chciał się podać bez walki z własnego wyboru? Porzucić wiarę we wszystko, o co do tej pory walczył?

W zielonych oczach pojawiła się determinacja, zanim spojrzał na martwe ciało leżące tuż za nim.

_Przepraszam. Zapomniałem, Severusie._

Poczuł, jak duszą go łzy, jednak nie pozwolił spaść ani jednej kropli. Wziął głęboki oddech.

— Muszę ci podziękować, Tom — oznajmił nagle Wybraniec, widząc, jak czarnoksiężnik pomału traci opanowanie. — Przypomniałeś mi o czymś bardzo ważnym.

— Jesteś głupcem, Potter. — Czerwone oczy wpatrywały się w niego ze wstrętem. — Umrzesz i twoi wierni ludzie razem z tobą.

— Możliwe — odparł lekceważąco brunet, po czym dodał silnym głosem, pełnym przekonania: — Chociaż… Spróbuję zabrać cię ze sobą.

Voldemort wrzasnął rozeźlony. Rozłożył energicznym ruchem ręce i znienacka rzucił w stronę Wybrańca mroczną klątwę.

Wybraniec obserwował zbliżające się przekleństwo z dziwnym spokojem. Czuł się bezpieczny. Jego ciało ogarnęło przyjemne ciepło, rozpoznałby tę magię wszędzie.

_Severus._

„ _Pamiętaj, Harry…”_

Wiedział, że musiał wygrać. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na przegraną.

„ _Jeśli umrę… Nie przerywaj mi, głupi dzieciaku! Gdy to się stanie, moja magia będzie należała do ciebie, ochroni cię...”_

Ze wszystkich sił skupił się na otaczającej go magii Severusa. Energii, która przeniknęła głęboko do jego rdzenia. W ostatniej chwili wyciągnął ręce przed siebie i wymruczał cicho pod nosem przeciwzaklęcie, a z różdżki wystrzelił srebrny promień, tworząc przed nim tarczę.

Przez twarz Voldemorta przemknął grymas i z warknięciem posłał w stronę Gryfona grad różnych przekleństw. Jedne za drugimi. Brunet zwinnie omijał część klątw, a przed resztą skutecznie się bronił.

Rzucali w sobie coraz mocniejsze klątwy i czarnoksięskie zaklęcia. Rozpoczęli wokół siebie śmiercionośny taniec. Bitwę na śmierć i życie.

Zaklęcia odbijały się na wszystkie strony. Z każdą upływającą minutą była coraz bardziej wyczuwalna krwiożercza aura czarnoksiężnika. Otaczała go magia czarno-czerwonych pasów, a szkarłatne oczy drapieżnie śledziły każdy ruch Złotego Chłopca.

Harry miał problemy ze złapaniem oddechu. Był wykończony toczącą się walką. Popełniał coraz więcej błędów, a pot lał mu się ciurkiem po plecach. Biorąc głęboki oddech, resztkami sił zebrał w sobie energię.

Sławna blizna na czole była czerwona i spływał z niej strumyczek krwi. Jednak zignorował ból. Skupił się tylko na otaczającej go mocy.

Przez chwilę wydawało się, że cały świat stanął w miejscu. Nic się nie liczyło.

Tylko on i Voldemort.

I wtedy bez ostrzenia równocześnie wyciągając ręce, dwaj czarodzieje skierowali na siebie przekleństwa. Dwa potężne, płomienie magii leciały przeciwko sobie.

_Cholera jasna!_

_Nie..._

Harry'emu z wysiłku drżały dłonie.

_Nie przegram!_

W momencie zderzenia nastąpił potężny wybuch oślepiający wszystkich czarodziejów. Siła zderzenia była ogromna. Ziemia zatrzęsła się, drzewa skłoniły się w pół, a powietrze wypełniły krzyki bólu zaskoczonych czarodziejów. A potem...

Cisza.

\- 0 -

_Legenda głosi, że żaden z nich nie przetrwał tego pojedynku._

_Zniekształcona przez bieg czasu była przekazywana z pokolenia na pokolenie, aż każdy człowiek w czarodziejskim świecie znał tę opowieść._

_Historię o Lordzie Voldemorcie, chcącym zniszczyć świat i dwóch czarodziejach, którzy za każdym razem stawali mu na drodze, nie ulegając jego potędze i walcząc przeciwko niemu do samego końca._

_Jednakże kiedy dodatkowe wsparcie Ministerstwa dotarło na pole bitwy, wśród gruzów i opadającego pyłu znaleźli masę nieprzytomnych, rannych i martwych czarodziejów. Po dokładnym przeszukaniu obszaru walki okazało się, iż brakuje dwóch ciał._

_Po dwudziestu latach poszukiwań bez żadnego śladu Ministerstwo oficjalnie uznało Harry Pottera oraz Severusa Snape’a za poległych w bitwie przeciwko Czarnemu Panu._

_A co jeśli... Dostali od Losu drugą szansę?_

_Możliwość przeżycia wszystkiego od początku._

_Czy udałoby im się zmienić przeznaczenie?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * „Przeznaczenie rozdaje karty, a my tylko gramy” - Arthur Schopenhauer


	2. Rozdział 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wracamy do właściwej osi czasu wydarzeń. Akcja dzieje się na 6 roku nauki Harry'ego w Hogwarcie.  
> Dodatkowo zmusiłam Remusa Lupina, aby wrócił do Hogwartu i ponownie przejął OPCM ^^
> 
> BETA: Eldaeryn

Mimo późnej nocy w komnacie była zapalona tylko jedna pochodnia. Rozświetlała mroczną salę słabym, złocistym płomieniem.

— Mój Panie! — zawołały równocześnie trzy zamaskowane postacie, upadając na kolana przed najpotężniejszym czarnoksiężnikiem wszech czasów.

Czerwone oczy obserwowały z satysfakcją, jak jego niewolnicy oddają mu należyty szacunek. Dla niego byli nieistotnymi ludźmi, których używał, a kiedy tracili swoją przydatność, pozbywał się nich bez żadnych skrupułów. Nie potrzebował sprzymierzeńców ani sojuszników. Byli niczym marionetki w jego rękach. Cała społeczność czarodziejów drżała przed nim ze strachu.

 _Prawie_ każdy czarodziej.

Niespodziewanie szkarłatne oczy zwęziły się gniewnie, a po komnacie rozległ się budzący zgrozę syk.

_Harry Potter..._

Złoty Chłopiec Dumbledore’a jeszcze nie nauczył się, co oznacza prawdziwa groza, trwoga i ból. Zawsze krył się za tym kochającym mugoli starcem, otoczony swoją ochronną świtą.

Tak długo był poza jego zasięgiem. Nieosiągalny. Jednakże teraz był na wyciągnięcie ręki.

Czarny Pan, przyglądając się swojej dłoni niemal obsesyjnie, zacisnął ją mocno w pięść.

_Już wkrótce…_

Voldemort wykrzywił usta, tworząc potworną imitację uśmiechu.

Śmierciożercy wzdrygnęli się i popatrzyli po sobie z niepewnością. Nie dało się ukryć, że obawiali się nieprzewidywalnego nastroju ich mistrza. W końcu jeden z nich wystąpił, kłaniając się ponownie.

— Mój Panie, pozwól nam dołączyć do dzisiejszego ataku. Nie pragniemy niczego więcej, niż udowodnić naszą wierność do ciebie, Mój Panie-

Przerwał mu ochrypły rechot pełen triumfu Czarnego Pana. Czarnoksiężnik wstał szybkim ruchem i podszedł nieśpiesznie do kulących się na ziemi czarodziejów.

Wszyscy poplecznicy zamarli i z napięciem oczekiwali na rozkazy.

— Twój zapał jest zbyteczny, Lucjuszu. Jest wyczerpany, taki słaby... ostatnia nadzieja świata właśnie gaśnie.

Wiele mil daleko od Lorda Voldemorta toczyła się walka, która wpłynie na los wielu czarodziejów, a szczególnie jednej osoby - Chłopca, który…

\- 1 -

_Do diabła!_

Uderzyły go nowe zawroty głowy, a jego wizja stawała się coraz bardziej niewyraźna. Zachwiał się lekko. Z każdą upływającą sekundą tracił coraz więcej krwi. Kolejny raz się potknął i ledwo obronił przed nadchodzącymi zaklęciami.

_No do jasnej cholery! Dajcie już spokój!_

Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne pomyłki. Stracił nadmiernie dużo krwi, a niektóre rany były zbyt głębokie. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić i to właśnie teraz. Tylko on mógł się wpakować w taką sytuację **,** wychodząc na normalny spacer.

 _Cóż… zawsze przyciągam kłopoty jak magnes,_ pomyślał, wzdychając cicho.

Księżyc wyłonił się chwilowo za chmur, wyraźnie oświetlając bladym światłem cztery walczące postacie na obrzeżach granic Hogwartu, tuż przy Zakazanym Lesie.

Trzech Śmierciożerców stało między zamkiem a nastolatkiem, uniemożliwiając mu powrót do bezpiecznych murów. Oczy błyszczały im nienawiścią i podekscytowaniem. Analizowali dokładnie każdy ruch i rany swojego przeciwnika; Chłopca-Który-Przeżył.

Wyglądali nieskazitelnie, jakby nie brali udziału w zażartej walce trwającej od kilkunastu minut.

Niestety brunet na wprost nich nie miał tyle szczęścia. Był wyczerpany i z trudem łapał kolejny oddech. Twarz świeciła mu lekko od potu, miejscami była pomazana błotem i krwią. Lewą dłoń miał mocno przyciśniętą do boku, a z między palców przeciekały świeże strużki czerwonej cieczy.W drugiej ręce z całych sił trzymał różdżkę. Była jego jedyną obroną.

Jednak co zwykły nastolatek może zdziałać przeciwko trzem dorosłym, w pełni wyszkolonym poplecznikom Czarnego Pana? Którzy zapewne mają za zadania porwanie go do swojego mistrza albo… muszą go zabić.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się nad obecną sytuacją. Jak to w ogóle było możliwe, że mroczni czarodzieje wkradli się niezauważeni na teren szkoły? Nie tak dawno temu Dumbledore odnawiał zaklęcia ochronne w obrębie Hogwartu. Dlaczego dyrektor jeszcze się nie pojawił? Siwy czarodziej powinien od razu wyczuć naruszenie bariery… Chyba że znowu był poza jej terenem.

 _Och, skup się, Potter,_ powiedział sobie _._

_Najważniejsze to znaleźć wyjście z tej sytuacji – żywym._

Brunet cudem uniknął następnego ataku. Czuł, że jest na granicy sił, był bardzo wyczerpany i senny. Coraz trudniej było mu zebrać myśli.

_Skoncentruj się!_

Ile to już razy dzisiejszej nocy został powalony na ziemię jakimś bolesnym zaklęciem?

_To. Nie. Jest. Teraz. Ważne!_

Potrzebuje planu i to bardzo szybko. Niebawem nie będzie w kondycji do odpierania ataków. Widocznie na pomoc nie miał co liczyć, a o powrocie do zamku może również zapomnieć. Nawet jeśli udałoby mu się prześlizgnąć między czarodziejami, to na pewno zagrozi innym, ściągając ze sobą popleczników Voldemorta.

— _Crucio!_

Harry nie uniknął zaklęcia i upadł na ziemię, wijąc się z bólu.

Czuł, jakby każda część ciała była pochłaniana przez ogromne płomienie. Każda pojedyncza tkanka była powoli rozszarpywana na strzępy. To było dla niego zbyt dużo. Nie mógł już _tego_ powstrzymać.

Przeraźliwy krzyk rozdarł nocną ciszę, ale chłopak nie słyszał własnego wrzasku. Jego umysł był złapany w koszmarze, z którego nie mógł się wydostać. Każda sekunda bólu, dla niego trwała godzinami.

\- 1 -

Wewnątrz murów starego zamku szła szybko postać w czarnych szatach. Mężczyznę otaczała groźna, niebezpieczna aura, a jego bystre oczy przeszukiwały ciemne korytarze w lochach.

Severus Snape nagle zatrzymał się przed kolejnym zakrętem. Był w pełni czujny, brwi miał zmarszczone w skupieniu. Po chwili usłyszał ciche, zbliżające się kroki.

W niecałą sekundę wyciągnął różdżkę i wyszedł za zakrętu. Miał już na końcu języka paskudną klątwę, kiedy po lochach rozległy się dwa dziecinne krzyki pełne przerażenia. Mistrz Eliksirów ledwo powstrzymał się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia w pierwszoroczniaki z Domu Lwa.

— Gryffindor traci pięćdziesiąt punktów! Za każdego z was! I macie załatwiony szlaban z Filchem do końca semestru! Nie słyszeliście o zaostrzonych zasadach bezpieczeństwa w Hogwarcie?! Idioci! A teraz zmiatajcie prosto do swojej wieży, zanim wezwę dyrektora!

_Cholerne bachory!_

Mógłby je porządnie zranić, gdyby nie miał takiego dobrego refleksu.

Gdy uciekały przerażone w stronę dormitorium, widział łzy spływające po ich twarzach. Westchnął zrezygnowany, może i trochę przesadził. W końcu to tylko pierwszoroczniaki nieprzyzwyczajone do ostrych uwag i straty punktów. Przynajmniej będą miały porządną nauczkę i w przyszłości pomyślą dwa razy, nim złamią reguły.

_Nie._

_Zdecydowanie wymagam zbyt wiele._

Szybko odprawił te myśli i zaczął ponownie patrolować korytarze. Coś było nie tak, w zamku panowała złowieszcza atmosfera. Cały dzień męczyło go złe przeczucie, sens nadciągającego zagrożenia.

Najpierw próbował to zignorować i bacznie obserwował otoczenie. Jednak, gdy w środku nocy został gwałtownie przebudzony siłą tych uczuć, nie mógł ich dłużej lekceważyć. Zwłaszcza że pamiętał, co się stało ostatnim razem, kiedy nie posłuchał ostrzeżenia. Miało to miejsce piętnaście lat temu, a konsekwencję obserwował po dziś dzień.

NagleSeverus zatrzymał się zaalarmowany.

Miał silny sens wyczucia magii oraz potrafił określić jej naturę, a przez naznaczenie Czarnego Pana na swoim ramieniu był szczególnie wyczulony na ciemną energię. Jednakże tutaj, w Hogwarcie nie miał prawa odczuwać jej tak intensywnie. Następna fala czarnej magii przeszła przez zamek, a jego mroczny znak zapiekł nieznacznie.

To nie było wezwanie; Śmierciożercy byli w pobliżu.

_Nie... Już są na terenie Hogwartu!_

Zerwał się szybko do biegu.

\- 1 -

Harry westchnął z ulgą, gdy zaklęcie zostało przerwane. Brał łapczywie oddech za oddechem, choć od krzyku paliło go całe gardło. Mięśnie miał spięte, a po ciele przebiegały drobne drżenia.

Śmierciożercy zaśmiali się szyderczo i Gryfon spróbował podnieść się na nogi. Niestety to był błąd. Gorący ból rozszedł się po całym ciele, skutecznie powstrzymując go przed wstaniem. Syknął cicho, powodując większą radość zwolenników Czarnego Pana.

Nastolatek odwrócił od nich wzrok i nieoczekiwanie dostrzegł kątem oka leżącą niedaleko swoją różdżkę.

_Kiedy ją upuściłem?!_

Analizując zachowanie oprawców, sięgnął powoli po różdżkę tak, aby nie przyciągnąć ich uwagi. Kiedy jedna z zamaskowanych postaci dostrzegła jego ruch, było już zbyt późno.

— _Expecto patronum! —_ zawył ostatkiem sił, wysyłając Patronusa po pomoc do zamku.

Oślepiający biały jeleń wystrzelił z różdżki i ukłoniwszy się lekko przed synem Jamesa, pognał w stronę szkoły.

Harry usłyszał krzyk rozdrażnienia mężczyzn i poczuł, jak uderzają w niego następne klątwy. Jego wzrok stawał się coraz bardziej mglisty, gdy obserwował znikającego srebrnego jelenia. Wydawało mu się, że ma bardzo ciężkie powieki. Z trudnością próbował utrzymać otwarte oczy.

Po chwili nie widział już nic oprócz ciemności.

\- 1 -

Severus szybko przemierzał korytarze. Miał wyciągniętą różdżkę, w każdej chwili był przygotowany do ataku. Wysłał informację do dyrektora o obecnym rozwoju sytuacji, lecz wyglądało na to, że nie jest obecny na terenie szkoły.

_Nigdy go nie ma, gdy jest potrzebny. Było tak, odkąd Złoty Dzieciak przekroczył mury Hogwartu._

_Całe niańczenie spadło na mnie,_ pomyślał kwaśno profesor.

Przystanął na chwilę, próbując sprecyzować lokalizacje mrocznej energii. Umiejętność wyczucia magii była bardzo rzadką oraz cenioną zdolnością. Podczas ostatniej wojny ludzie z tymi umiejętnościami byli nagminnie poszukiwani przez Voldemorta. Jednakże było to jak szukanie igły w stogu siana. Tylko nieliczni czarodzieje posiadali ten _dar_ oraz wilkołaki… _No właśnie._ Lupin także musiał wyczuć zakłócenia w obronie szkoły.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, kiedy usłyszał stukot kopyt uderzających o kamienną podłogę.

W dalekim końcu korytarza ciemność lochów zaczęła rozświetlać srebrzysta poświata, a jego ciało zalało przyjemne ciepło. Momentalnie wiedział, co się do niego zbliża. Rozpoznając kształt Patronusa, zdał sobie również sprawę, do kogo należał.

Stanął przed nim jeleń i pochylił lekko łeb ku dołowi, okazując szacunek. Srebrne oczy chciały mu coś przekazać. Milcząco argumentował o pomoc.

Profesor twardo wpatrywał się z powrotem, bez najmniejszej aluzji zrozumienia, aż...

— Prowadź — rozkazał stanowczym głosem.

Jeleń jakby rozumiejąc wypowiedziane słowa, odwrócił się i stuknął niecierpliwie kopytem w podłogę. Mężczyzna podniósł wymownie brew, a Rogacz ruszył galopem przed siebie, rozjaśniając ciemny korytarz biegnącemu za nim, wściekłemu Severusowi Snape'owi.

_Niech to szlag!_

_W co znowu się wpakowałeś, Potter?!_

\- 1 -

Harry odzyskał świadomość i zdał sobie sprawę, że ciągle leży na zimnej ziemi. Czuł się otępiały, a przed oczami latały mu mroczki. Jęknął cicho i chciał się poruszyć, lecz nie był do tego zdolny. Nie miał siły, a ciało wydawało się ociężałe.

_Co się stało?_

Pomyślał zamroczony, ale gdy zobaczył nad sobą cienie postaci, wszystko sobie przypomniał. Śmierciożercy uśmiechnęli się szyderczo, a jeden z nich przemówił zimnym głosem:

— Chyba już się wyspałeś, co, Złoty Chłopcze? To dobrze, bo chętnie się jeszcze pobawię... — Spojrzenie mężczyzny obiecywało dużo cierpienia.

— Wystarczy. — Przerwał drugi czarodziej, patrząc pogardliwie na wycieńczonego chłopaka i dodał złowieszczo: — Jest kompletnie osłabiony fizycznie oraz magicznie. Tak jak życzył sobie tego nasz pan.

Brunet właśnie temu mężczyźnie zawdzięczał najpoważniejsze rany. Ten czarnoksiężnik był najgroźniejszym przeciwnikiem, z którym musiał się zmierzyć. Walczył brutalnie, gwałtownie i chaotycznie. W żaden sposób nie dało się przewidzieć jego ruchów.

Owy Śmierciożerca podszedł bliżej i skierował w niego różdżkę. Potter próbował wstać, ale był zbyt wyczerpany i upadł z powrotem na ziemię. Był bezbronny. Nie wiedział, co się stało z jego własną różdżką.

_Do diabła! To się źle skończy._

— _Socio Mentis!*_

Po ciele Harry'ego zaczął rozchodzić się ostry, piekący ból. Błonie oraz zamaskowane postacie rozpływali się w wirze mętnych barw. Miał wrażenie, że jego dusza była rozrywana na strzępy. Zawładnęły nim przeraźliwe katusze. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, a płuca piekły przy każdym oddechu.

Gdzieś w głębi świadomości pamiętał.

Pamiętał tę samą udrękę podczas przejęcia jego ciała, gdy opętał go Czarny Pan.

Tylko że tym razem było znacznie gorzej.

Związek między nim a czarnoksiężnikiem boleśnie go pochłaniał. Wszystko znikło mu z oczu i już nie wiedział, gdzie się kończy jego ciało, a zaczyna Riddle’a. Nieoczekiwanie ujrzał mglisty obraz kamiennej komnaty i duże stare lustro, a w jego odbiciu Lorda Voldemorta.

Szkarłatne oczy wydawały się wwiercać w swoje odbicie, jednakże ich wyraz był nieodgadniony. Po chwili czarnoksiężnik uśmiechnął się zimno. Podniósł kielich do ust w geście toastu, a nastolatek pomimo bólu poczuł, jakby to on sam wykonał ten ruch.

_Witaj, Harry..._

Usłyszał głos Czarnego Pana, tłukący się echem w jego czaszce.

Ogarnęło go przerażenie i panika.

Wkrótce potem nastała pustka i ciemność.

\- 1 -

Patronus rozpłynął się w powietrzu tuż przed drzwiami głównego holu.

Severus kierując się przeczuciem, wyszedł ostrożnie na szkolne błonia, chowając w cieniach murów. Zmarszczył brwi i wykrzywił usta, kiedy dostrzegł trzy postacie niedaleko Zakazanego Lasu. Śmierciożercy byli odwróceni tyłem do Hogwartu, a jeden z nich był nad czymś lekko pochylony.

 _Amatorzy,_ pomyślał z pogardą, lecz ich głupota ułatwiała mu pracę.

Podkradał się do nich, cały czas ukrywając w cieniach. Gdy był blisko, wyczuł nałożone zaklęcie wyciszające, jak również silną barierę stworzoną z zakazanej magii. Wyszeptał pod nosem inkarnacje i machnięciem różdżki usunął wszystkie blokady.

Raptem ciszę rozdarł mrożący krew w żyłach krzyk i zauważył zwijającego się z bólu na ziemi nastolatka – Złotego Chłopca Gryffindoru.

Spojrzenie profesora stało się twarde i zalśniło czymś bardzo złowieszczym. Nie tracąc czasu, zabił dwóch popleczników Czarnego Pana, biorąc ich z zaskoczenia. Ostatniemu z nich udało się uskoczyć przed klątwą profesora, lecz przez to musiał przerwać zaklęcie, pod którym trzymał Pottera.

Gryfon momentalnie przestał wrzeszczeć, lecz mimo tego nie poruszył się, ani nie otworzył oczu. Podsyciło to gniew Snape’a i choć jego przeciwnik był silny, to nie miał szans z rozwścieczonym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Walka zakończyła się szybko i profesor związał za pomocą magii nieprzytomnego Śmierciożercę.

Podbiegł do nastolatka, przykucnął przy nim i przyłożył delikatnie dłoń do szyi, szukając pulsu. Odetchnął z ulgą, wyczuwając słabe bicie, gdy niespodziewanie ze wszystkich stron zaczęła napływać starożytna magia, gwałtownie oplatając się wokół nich.

Severusowi zaczęło brakować tchu. Wciągnął kilka razy powietrze, ale wrażenie nie mijało, jakby coś przygniatało mu płuca. Przez krótki moment odczuwał w sobie coś obcego, nowego, a potem… Nagle wszytko wróciło do normy.

Magia zniknęła tak szybko, jak się pojawiła.

Snape odetchnął głęboko i marszcząc brwi, spojrzał nieczytelnym wzrokiem na wciąż nieprzytomnego dzieciaka.

_Na Salazara… Nie, to jest niemożliwe..._

Potrząsnął głową w zaprzeczeniu i z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy, zaczął leczyć najpilniejsze rany nastolatka. W trakcie diagnozowania bruneta zaczął odczuwać coraz większy gniew na Śmierciożerców. Mężczyźni podczas walki z Potterem byli wyjątkowi brutalni.

I chociaż nie można oczekiwać niczego innego od wiernych popleczników Czarnego Pana, to profesor miał ochotę połamać im za to wszystkie kości. Zwłaszcza temu, który odważył się rzucić Crucio. Zazgrzytał zębami, żałując, że nie ma obecnie czasu, aby sprawdzić, który z nich to zrobił.

 _Z moim szczęściem, cholerny drań pewnie już nie żyje,_ warknął w myślach, zerkając na martwych czarodziejów. Snape może i nienawidził Wybrańca całym sercem, lecz żadne dziecko nie zasługiwało, aby oberwać zaklęciem torturującym.

Z powrotem skierował wzrok na Pottera i zesztywniał, wpatrując się w niego ze zgrozą. Niegdyś zielone oczy chłopaka teraz były krwisto czerwone i przepełnione gniewem. Zatrzymał ruch różdżki nad rozciętym bokiem, który mu leczył.

Po chwili nastolatek zmarszczył brwi i jęknął, przymykając w bólu powieki.

— Potter?

Harry zamrugał i skierował zielone oczy na profesora, który pochylał się tuż nad jego twarzą. Przyjrzał się mu dziwnie pustym wzrokiem, zanim ponownie stracił przytomność. Severus zaklną siarczyście pod nosem i zaczął ponownie leczyć bohatera czarodziejskiego świata.

Jego brwi zbiegły się w jedną linię. Był przekonany, że przez jeden moment chłopak zostałopętany przez Czarnego Pana. Jednakże…To było nieprawdopodobne, aby dokonał tego na taką odległość.

Nieoczekiwanie usłyszał głośne pyknięcie i profesor obejrzał się za siebie. Albus pędził w ich stronę, omiatając zmartwionym spojrzeniem błonie. Zatrzymał się moment dłużej przy pokonanych Śmierciożercach, zanim zapytał zatroskany:

— Co z Harrym, mój chłopcze?

Snape zawahał się, zanim odpowiedział:

— Jest wyczerpany magicznie, ma uszkodzone nerwy i dość głębokie cięcie w boku. Fizycznie wyzdrowieje, ale...

Dyrektor nie pozwolił mu skończyć.

— Inne sprawy muszą zaczekać, Severusie. Najważniejsze, że Harry wyzdrowieje. Niebawem przybędzie Ministerstwo i nie mogą wiedzieć, że byliście w cokolwiek zamieszani.

— Albus... — zaczął się sprzeciwiać niezwykle niskim i twardym głosem.

— Nie mamy czasu. Zajmę się odpowiednio Knotem i zwolennikami Voldemorta. Później porozmawiamy.

_Później?_

Severus poczuł, że ogarnia go wściekłość, wtedy może być już _ZA_ późno dla Pottera. A Stary Pryk nawet nie chce wysłuchać, co się dzieje z jego cennym bohaterem.

 _Nie, to nie to,_ dokładnie się przyjrzał zasmuconym niebieskim oczom, _on już coś wie. Założę się, że więcej niż ja._

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął usta w cienką linię i wyciągnął spod szaty awaryjny świstoklik. Był to srebrny wisiorek w kształcie węża, podarowany od Dumbledore'a, kiedy zaczął szpiegować dla jasnej strony.

Dopiero teraz, kiedy wyleczył najniebezpieczniejsze zranienia Pottera, mógł bez żadnych komplikacji, przenieś go do szpitala. Poppy zapewne będzie _wniebowzięta_ z powrotu stałego pacjenta. Szkoda tylko, że swój gniew wyładuje jak zwykle na nim.

— Severusie.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, ale dyrektor westchnął zrezygnowany i potrząsnął głową. Mistrz Eliksirów warknął rozdrażniony, chwycił ostrożnie nadgarstek Pottera i uaktywnił świstoklik.

Gdy zniknęli, Albus spojrzał ze smutkiem na Hogwart i powiedział cicho głosem:

— Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczycie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Socio Mentis – z języka łacińskiego „socio” czyli połączenie i „mentis" umysł.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

Severus Snape opierał się z założonymi rękami o framugę okna w szpitalu i z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy oglądał nocne niebo. Nie zmienił swojej pozycji, odkąd przyniósł tutaj nieprzytomnego dzieciaka. Był tak bardzo pochłonięty bitwą toczącą się w swoim umyśle, że nawet pozwolił Madam Pomfey wykonać pracę w świętym spokoju. Nie wypowiedział na głos ani jednego zgryźliwego komentarza o arogancji oraz głupocie Gryfona.

Miał pewną teorię o wydarzeniach dzisiaj nocy i wcale mu się ona nie podobała.

Mimo to jego usta wykrzywiły się w zgryźliwym uśmiechu, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak zareaguje smarkacz na wieści o konsekwencjach jego najnowszej przygody. _To będzie rozkosz dla oczu,_ pomyślał złośliwie.

Niemniej jednak powaga sytuacji przerastała nawet niego samego. Najgorsza była przytłaczająca bezsilność i oczekiwanie. Zrobili już wszystko, co w ich mocy. Teraz wszyscy mieli związane ręce i mogli jedynie czekać na wybudzenie się Złotego Chłopa. _JEŚLI odzyska przytomność_ , poprawił się w myślach.

Westchnął, a jego brwi zbiegły się w jedną linię.

Ciągle nie było wiadomo, jak Śmierciożercy wdarli się na teren szkoły, nie wszczynając alarmu. Co więcej, zaklęcia ochronne nałożone na zamek były nienaruszone. Wyglądało to tak, jakby uzyskali pomoc kogoś z wewnątrz Hogwartu… W takim razie, dlaczego nie został poinformowany o tak istotnym planie Czarnego Pana? Czyżby został celowo odsunięty od misji?

Niektórzy poplecznicy czarnoksiężnika wierzyli, że przez te wszystkie lata podczas nieobecności ich mistrza zbytnio zbliżył się do Dumbledore’a. Nieustannie podważali jego oddanie Czarnej Stronie oraz wiarygodność. Jeśli Voldemort faktycznie zaczął w niego wątpić, to powinien jak najszybciej przed nim stanąć i odwróć nieudany atak na swoją korzyść.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Gdyby tylko o to chodziło, to sprawa byłaby prosta.

_Oczywiście wszystko się skomplikowało, ponieważ wplątał się w to Ozłocony Idiota!_

A to wszystko zmieniało.

_Do diaska!_

Przeniósł czujne spojrzenie na wciąż nieprzytomnego bruneta.

_Zawsze musisz ściągać same nieszczęścia, co Potter?_

Jeżeli jego najgorsze przypuszczenia okażą się prawdziwe, to może zapomnieć o dalszym szpiegowaniu Ciemnej Strony. Wszystkie karty zastaną odkryte. Cała wiedza, którą posiada Harry Potter, będzie na wyciągnięcie ręki Czarnego Pana. Nawet w tym momencie czarnoksiężnik mógł do woli plądrować umysł nastolatka i pozyskiwać istotne informacje. Pogłębiając potężną więź, uzyskałby nad Wybrańcem prawie pełną kontrolę.

Wtedy cały świat będzie obserwował, jak stopniowo niszczy ich bohatera.

Nie mogli temu zapobiec, dopóki chłopak nie otworzy swoich zielonych oczu. Zakładając najmroczniejszy scenariusz, Gryfon miał marne szanse na przetrwanie.

Sęk tkwił w słabym i niepewnym połączeniu. Nici, którą profesor czuł wewnątrz siebie. Nieustabilizowanej więzi, której nie było do dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Istniała, choć nie powinna. Było prawdopodobieństwo, że nastolatek nieświadomie odwrócił klątwę rzuconą przez poplecznika Czarnego Pana.

Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie niezadowolenia. Nie miał innego wyjścia... Zdeterminowany przymknął powieki i skupił się na odnalezieniu cienkiej nici w umyśle. Raptem otworzyły się drzwi szpitala, ujawniając starego czarodziej z długą brodą i migoczącymi niebieskimi oczami. Podszedł spokojnym krokiem do Severusa, przyglądając się uważnie najpierw jemu, a następnie uczniowi.

Snape westchnął i łypnął na dyrektora spode łba.

— Albus.

— Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę, mój chłopcze — przywitał się Dumbledore, nie zrażając się chłodnym zachowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów.

— A więc o co chodzi?— wycedził niecierpliwie profesor, chcąc jak najszybciej przejść do sedna tej wizyty.

— Nauczyciele i członkowie Zakonu skończyli patrolować tereny Hogwartu. Jestem pewien, że nie kryje się u nas więcej sprzymierzeńców Toma — poinformował go siwy czarodziej, po czym dodał z uśmiechem: — Dziękuję, że popilnowałeś dla mnie Harry'ego.

Severus wymownie wzniósł oczu ku górze i wzruszył ramionami.

_A któż inny miałby się podjąć tak szczytnego zadania, jak pilnowanie śliniącego się przez sen Wybrańca?_

— Jak on się czuje, Severusie?

— Przecież wiesz — wycedził w odpowiedzi Opiekun Ślizgonów i z rozdrażnieniem zaczął stukać palcami w swoje ramię.

— Ach, żyję już tak długo, że zupełnie inaczej postrzegam nasz świat — odparł pogodnym tonem dyrektor. — Jestem całkiem potężnym czarodziejem i na starość ma to swoje zalety.

Snape westchnął z rezygnacją. Doskonale wiedział, że zdobycie normalnej odpowiedzi od dyrektora graniczyło z cudem. Stary Pryk jeśli nie chciał czegoś zdradzać, to potrafił znaleźć bardzo finezyjną drogę, aby tego uniknąć. W rzeczywistości gadał same brednie, a zapatrzeni w niego głupcy słuchali zachłannie każdego słowa.

— Cóż za skromność — mruknął bez zaangażowania. — Mam nadzieje, że chociaż dowiedziałeś się czegoś przydatnego?

— Istotnie. — Zniknął pogodny wyraz twarzy dyrektora. Przystanął bliżej leżącego Gryfona i położył dłoń na ramie łóżka. — Zaklęcie, które zostało rzucone na Harry'ego to _Socio Mentis_. Chyba znasz konsekwencje tak samo dobrze, jak ja, mam rację?

— To wiele wyjaśnia...

— Severusie, co się wydarzyło po twoim przybyciu? — wymagał stanowczym tonem, uważnie obserwując profesora. — Muszę cię poprosić, abyś-

— Do diabła, wiem! Rozumiem to — przerwał mu wyraźnie zirytowany mężczyzna, opierając się plecami wygodnie o ścianę. — Co chcesz wiedzieć?

— Jak zawsze, Severusie, wszystko. Zacznij od samego początku.

\- 2 -

Mistrz Eliksirów skończył relacjonować wydarzenia, a starzec zaczął wyglądać jak na swój prawdziwy wiek – czyli wręcz antycznie. Wydawało się, że Albusa przygniotła paskudna rzeczywistość, a w jego spojrzeniu nie było już śladu po charakterystycznych iskierkach. Skoro miał na głowie życie Wybrańca, to również liczyło się to jako pilnowanie losu całego czarodziejskiego świata.

Bynajmniej nastolatek nikomu nie ułatwiała zadania.

— Powinniśmy założyć, że Czarnemu Panu udało się pogłębić połączenie z chłopakiem — podjął temat Snape oziębłym głosem. — Jednakże jest-

Dumbledore momentalnie skierował na niego wzrok, a profesor zatrzymał swoją wypowiedź, podnosząc wymownie brew. Nienawidził tego wnikliwego spojrzenia starca zza okularów. Chociaż był mistrzem w oklumencji, to zawsze odnosił wrażenie, że nie był w stanie nic ukryć przed starym prykiem.

— Nie wyczuwasz w sobie czegoś _innego_ , Severusie? — zapytał starszy czarodziej natarczywie, nie odrywając od niego spojrzenia — Czegoś, co mogło ujawnić się całkiem niedawno? Może nawet pewnego rodzaju więź...

_Niech go piekło pochłonie!_

— Wspaniale! — warknął rozeźlony mężczyzna. — Skoro o tym również wiesz, wszystko mi teraz wyjaśnisz!

— Uspokój się, mój chłopcze. Wcale nie wiem wszystkiego, to są tylko moje przypuszczenia.

— Obaj wiemy, dyrektorze, że twoje _przypuszczenia_ zawsze trafiają w samo sedno.

— Severusie — upomniał go srogim tonem i gdy profesor zacisnął mocno usta, zaczął wyjaśniać: — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co Voldemort chciał uzyskać tym atakiem.

— Pogłębić umysłowy związek z chodzącym nieszczęściem nazywanym przez niektórych Potterem — odparł niechętnie czarodziej i potarł dłonią zmęczone oczy.

— Dokładnie, mój chłopcze — przyznał mu rację siwy czarodziej. — Jednakże nie mógł przewidzieć wszystkich aspektów. Twojej interwencji, zdolności magicznych Harry’ego oraz dobitnie nie docenił potęgi poświęcenia.

— Co ma akurat _z tym_ wspólnego magia poświęcenia? — dociekał suchym głosem mężczyzna, zwężając podejrzliwie oczy.

— Wszystko, Severusie, absolutnie wszystko! — rzekł entuzjastycznie Dumbledore, wyglądając jak rozweselony dwulatek.

— Dyrektorze! — warknął zniecierpliwiony, czując, jak podnosi mu się ciśnienie. Po dzisiejszych wydarzeniach nie miał już ani krzty cierpliwości. Zaraz go chyba krew zaleje.

Albus zakaszlał dyskretnie, zasłaniając usta dłonią, a w szpiegu zakiełkowało podejrzenie, iż starzec próbuje ukryć swój śmiech. Niemniej jednak czując na sobie morderczy wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów, odchrząknął i zaczął wyjaśniać rzeczowym tonem:

— Podczas trwania przekleństwa dusza Harry'ego odczuwała niewyobrażalny ból, więc szukała pomocy. Złożyłeś przysięgę wieczystą i niejednokrotnie go uratowałeś, a to pozostawia magiczny ślad na drodze życia.

— Co dokładniej próbujesz mi powiedzieć?

— Co wiesz o pradawnej magii, Severusie? — spytał go w zamian, spoglądając zamyślonym wzrokiem w dal.

Snape zbladł, słysząc to pytanie.

— Mówisz mi, że Potter...

— Tak.

Profesor przeczesał dłonią włosy i zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

_Do diabła!_

W tym momencie Severus Snape wyglądał na zdewastowanego. Na jego twarzy nie było śladu po chłodnej masce pełnej arogancji. Dłonie zaczęły mu się trząść z gniewu, jednakże w oczach było widać cień zaniepokojenia. Szybko odwrócił się w stronę okna i zmarszczył brwi w głębokiej myśli.

Później będzie musiał odreagować całą tę sytuację i powyżywać się do woli na niedorzecznych Gryfonach.

— Nie wiedziałem, że chłopak jest wystarczająco potężny na przyzwanie pradawnej magii — oznajmił mrukliwie po dłużej chwili nieprzyjemnej ciszy.

— Tak. Mnie również Harry ciągle zaskakuje. — Dyrektor potrząsnął głową z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

— Jak udało mu się tego dokonać, bez odpowiednio wykonanego rytuału? — zastanawiał się szpieg, ignorując wypowiedź mentora.

— I tu zaczynają się nasze problemy.

 _Co ty kurwa nie powiesz_ , Severus przewrócił wymownie oczami. Tym razem to siwy czarodziej postanowił zlekceważyć zachowanie mężczyzny i niezrażony jego reakcją kontynuował:

— Nie możemy być pewni, co się dokładnie wydarzyło. Jednakże, aby pradawna magia się wybudziła, muszą zostać spełnione ściśle określone warunki. Magia Harry’ego zapewne zadziałała instynktownie, wyczuwając twoją obecność i odwracając zaklęcie. Przysięga wieczysta, dług życia, lekcje oklumencji… To wszystko musiało stworzyć między wami związek — zawahał się, zanim dokończył cichszym głosem — Twoja obecność była kluczowa. Od początku wasze przeznaczenie było ze sobą połączone.

… _od początku nasze przeznaczenie było ze sobą połączone?_

Snape trząsł się z wściekłości.

_Do kurwy nędzy chyba kpisz sobie ze mnie, co?!_

Jak, do licha, mieli być z Potterem sobie przeznaczeni? To było niemożliwe. Absurdalność tego pojęcia nie mieściła się w głowie. Niemniej jednak w podświadomości wiedział, że staruszek mówi prawdę. Wyraźnie widział te wszystkie zbiegi okoliczności, które zawsze prowadziły go do tego konkretnego Gryfona.

Zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści i wycedził niezwykle cichym, groźnym głosem:

— Wiedziałeś… I mimo wszystko zmusiłeś mnie do złożenia przysięgi?

Albus przez moment milczał i uważnie studiował twarz profesora.

— Chyba mnie nie doceniłeś. Myślałeś, że powierzyłbym ochronę chłopca każdemu zwolennikowi Toma, który okazał skuchę? Kiedy nawróciłeś się tamtej pamiętnej nocy, mówiłem-

— Do cholery jasnej, wiedziałeś, co to znaczy!

— To było tylko dodatkowe zabezpieczenie. Jesteś sprytnym człowiekiem, Severusie. Już raz zmieniłeś strony, mogłeś to zrobić ponownie.

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął drwiąco i uśmiechnął się szyderczo:

— Chciałeś być pewny, że zawsze obronie tego gówniarza, nawet za cenę własnego życia.

— Zaufałem ci i dałem drugą szansę — obstawiał przy swoim z zawziętym błyskiem w oku.

_I tu, psiakrew, się mylisz, Spróchniały Grzybie._

_Najpierw zmusiłeś mnie do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej, następnie dałeś mi szanse, abym się wykazał… Lecz NIGDY nie musiałeś mi zaufać._

W tamtym czasie Dumbledore wcale nie musiał go obdarzać zaufaniem. Bez względu na to, czy wierzył Snape’owi, czy nie - mógł spać spokojnie. Nie było najmniejszej możliwości, aby szpieg działał na niekorzyść złożonej przysięgi. Nie mógłby ich zdradzić. Obietnica związała go na zbyt wiele sposobów. Musiałby spełnić swój obowiązek.

— Nie masz pojęcia, na czym polega zaufanie — wypluł zjadliwie Mistrz Eliksirów, mierząc go chłodnym spojrzeniem. — Możesz sobie wsadzić gdzieś to czcze gadanie, Dumbledorze.

Dyrektor przypatrywał mu się surowo zza swoich okularów-połówek. Następnie podniósł dłoń i zaczął gładzić się nią po brodzie z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy. Ostatecznie westchnął przeciągle i rzekł zasmuconym tonem:

— Nie mamy teraz czasu, abym próbował cię przekonać, że jest inaczej. Naszym priorytetem jest twoja więź z Harrym. Wszystko inne jest mało istotne.

— Oczywiście, jak sobie życzysz — splunął cicho, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo.

— Severusie, bądź rozsądny. Doskonale wiesz, co stoi na szali — wyszeptał poważnie, nie zdejmując ani na sekundę swoich błękitnych oczu z czarnowłosego mężczyzny. — Harry, unikając zaklęcia, zawarł pakt z pradawną magią, a jej warunki dotyczą _was obu_. Musicie wypełnić więź — dokończył stanowczo.

— Jesteś tego pewny, dyrektorze? — zapytał opryskliwie z mordem w oczach i skrzyżował ręce na torsie. — Czy wygodnie o czymś nie zapomniałeś wspomnieć? Najpierw muszę zaakceptowaćzwiązek między nami.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi i zacisnął w niezadowoleniu wargi.

— Nie sądziłeś, że będę o tym wiedział — stwierdził zimnym głosem Snape.

— Przyjmiesz ją — rozkazał Albus głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Mężczyzna warknął wściekły na niego. Każdy rozpoznałby w głosie dyrektora absolutne polecenie. Tylko że starzec nie miał prawa decydować o tych aspektach jego życia.

Przyjęcie magicznej więzi wiązało się z masą konsekwencji - pomijając już jego osobiste uczucia względem dzieciaka oraz ich wzajemną niechęć - od tego nie było odwrotu.

 _A kto chciałby być przez całe swoje życie przywiązany do takiego nonsensownego, temperamentnego czarodzieja jak Potter,_ pomyślał burzliwie profesor.

Otworzył usta, aby rzucić zjadliwą ripostę, lecz nie został dopuszczony do głosu.

— Severusie, nie poświęcę dobra całego czarodziejskiego świata, abyś ty jeden mógł być szczęśliwy i dalej w spokoju nienawidzić Harry'ego. Przestań być samolubny i uporaj się z uprzedzeniami, ponieważ wszyscy na tym cierpimy — zażądał ozięble Dumbledore, a w jego spojrzeniu nie było ani śladu zwyczajnej dobrotliwości.

— Wszystko poświęciłem dla tej wojny, Albusie! Wszystko! — warknął pełen wściekłości — Poniosłem kolosalne straty! A ty… masz czelność _prosić mnie_ o jeszcze więcej?

— Wojna wymaga ofiar... jak dobrze pamiętam, sam zaoferowałeś się być jedną z nim.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, czego żądasz? Wymagasz mojej wolności — powiedział Snape lodowatym głosem, a ciemne oczy błysnęły frustracją.

— Nigdy nie będziesz wolny, dopóki żyje Voldemort. — Dumbledore westchnął i położył pocieszająco dłoń na ramieniu profesora. W wyrażeniu starca nie było ani za grosz współczucia, dla niego to było stwierdzenie oczywistego faktu.

Severus napiął się pod jego dotykiem i szarpnięciem zrzucił z siebie niepożądaną dłoń.

— Mamy jeszcze czas. Musisz natychmiast przerwać więź!

— Nie mogę na to pozwolić — upierał się spokojnie siwy czarodziej. Był przekonany, że już wygrał potyczkę.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, czym to grozi, dyrektorze? Bo ja tak i nie chcę wziąć za to odpowiedzialność!

— Ależ, mój chłopcze, nie uważam, żeby doszło do... — zaczął delikatnie, lecz zamilkł, ponieważ młodszy czarodziej odwrócił i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Albus zmarszczył gniewnie brwi i zażądał — Severusie, przyrzekłeś mi posłuszeństwo.

Ostry ton dyrektora sprawił, że Mistrz Eliksirów zamarł. Groźnie łypnął na Starego Pierdziela przez ramię i zazgrzytał zębami.

Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z prawdziwego oblicza lidera Zakonu Feniksa. Większość uważała go za dobrotliwego, lecz zarazem potężnego staruszka z bystrym umysłem, walczącego w imieniu większego dobra. W istocie jedyną różnicą między starcem a Czarnym Panem było to, iż jeden z nich nie rzucał Crucio. Obaj tak samo manipulowali, zwodzili i wykorzystywali najsłabsze punkty ludzi.

— Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś spłoniesz w piekle — wycedził nienawistnie Snape.

_Albo sam pomogę ci tam trafić._

— Wspaniale, że się w końcu zgadzamy, mój chłopcze! — zawołał uradowany siwy czarodziej, uśmiechając promiennie, jakby nie zmusił swojego profesora do współpracy.

Mistrz Eliksirów ugryzł się w język, aby powstrzymać napływ przekleństw. Odwrócił się, zamierzając odejść, kiedy postanowił zapytać się o jedną rzecz, która nie dawała mu spokoju.

— Jak Śmierciożercy dostali się na teren szkoły?

— Nie byli naznaczeni. Niestety, zaklęcie strzegące przejście pod Bijącą Wierzbą głównie opierało się na Mrocznym Znaku…

— To jest nieprawdopodobne dyrektorze, aby przeciętni czarodzieje złamali twoją barierę — przerwał mu gwałtownie.

Starzec spojrzał z poczuciem winy na bladego nastolatka, a błękitne oczy były przepełnione żalem. _Niemożliwe!_ Jak grom z jasnego nieba profesora uderzyła realizacja i podszedł wzburzony do przełożonego.

— Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłeś!

— Wróciłem, jak tylko zrozumiałem swój błąd…

Severus trząsł się z wściekłości. To było niedopuszczalne.

— Niejednokrotnie wysyłałeś dzieciaka na różne przygody i siedziałem cicho, chociaż wiedziałeś, że się nie zgadzam z twoimi decyzjami. Tym razem przesadziłeś, zaryzykowałeś jego życiem! I to w jakim celu?! — splunął z furią, wskazując ręką na nieprzytomnego bruneta.

— Od kiedy przejmujesz się chłopcem? — zripostował ostro dyrektor.

— Przejmuje się _wyłącznie_ złożoną obietnicą — wycedził chłodno mężczyzna, a brew drgnęła mu niebezpiecznie. — Skoro już omawiamy temat życia i śmierci… to, co zrobiłeś ze Śmierciożercą, który jeszcze oddychał?

— Zająłem się nim odpowiednio — wymruczał Dumbledore i potarł czoło w geście zmęczenia. — Każdym z nich.

 _Są martwi, jeden problem z głowy_ , pomyślał z satysfakcją Opiekun Ślizgonów.

— Co… Co pan zrobił? — wymamrotał ochrypłym głosem Harry, nieczytelnym wzrokiem przyglądając się dyrektorowi Hogwartu.

Wybraniec w okamgnieniu poczuł się jak gwiazda w świetle reflektorów. Dorośli czarodzieje spojrzeli na niego równocześnie z tak samo dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy.

 _No o co znowu im chodzi_?! Pomyślał podirytowany brunet. Ledwo co otworzył oczy i już im się coś nie podobało.

Obudził się dosłownie przed chwilą na dźwięk podniesionych głosów. Jednak wymiana zdań między czarodziejami nie miała dla niego najmniejszego sensu! Zamrugał sennie i przetarł dłońmi piekące oczy. Miał wrażenie, jakby pod powiekami zebrał się drobny piasek - to było bardzo irytujące uczucie.

Dumbledore przybierając zatroskany wyraz twarzy, chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz szybko zamknął usta. Severus wyminął go jak błyskawica i pochylił się złowieszczo nad nastolatkiem. Następnie powolnie odsunął dłonie bruneta od twarzy i złapał go szorstko za brodę, krzyżując ich spojrzenia. Harry w jednej chwili zamarł. Ciemne oczy mężczyzny wydawały się wwiercać w niego, jednakże brunet nie potrafił odczytać, co kryje się za ich spojrzeniem.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nie odrywali od siebie wzroku i Harry czuł się kompletnie zagubiony pod wnikliwym wpatrywaniem się profesora. Wiedział tylko, że gonitwa jego szalonych myśli momentalnie się uspokoiła i poczuł się niespodziewanie odprężony.

Wyglądało na to, że znienawidzony profesor utrzymywał w zamknięciu targającą nim lawinę emocji. Zwłaszcza koił w nim osobliwy lęk, który odczuwał coraz intensywniej od chwili przebudzenia. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, ale uzmysłowił sobie jedno – obecność Mistrza Eliksirów była dla niego niczym jak kotwica.

Niespodziewanie i bez ostrzeżenia Snape przerwał ich kontakt wzrokowy, zerkając przez ramię na dyrektora szkoły, który obserwował ich w ciszy.

— W porządku. Nie jest pod jego wpływem — oświadczył obojętnie nauczyciel, a na twarzy Albusa pojawiła się ogromna ulga.

 _O czym Nietoperz znowu gada… pod jakim wpływem?_ Zastanawiał się Gryfon, marszcząc brwi. Jednak prędko podziałało to na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Po wstępnym odrętwieniu coś mu zaświtało, a z zamglonego umysłu wyłonił się obraz minionych wydarzeń.

_Błonia. Śmierciożercy. Walka. Voldemort._

— _Witaj, Harry…_

Zalała go fali paniki, kiedy kolejny raz usłyszał w głowie znienawidzony głos czarnoksiężnika. Wciągnął kilka razy powietrze, a mimo to przerażenie, które odczuwał, nasilało się z każdą sekundą. W popłochu spróbował oderwać się od Mistrza Eliksirów, lecz ten ponownie skierował na niego swój wzrok.

— Potter… — zaczął cichym tonem Opiekun Slytherinu.

— Niech pan mnie puści! — wykrzyczał chłopak i Snape jak poparzony oderwał swoją dłoń.

Wybraniec prędko usiadł na łóżku. Nie mógł oddychać. Coś ciężkiego przygniatało mu płuca.

— Harry? — zawołał łagodnie siwy czarodziej, robiąc parę kroków bliżej łóżka.

Niestety nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi. Brunet rozglądał się histerycznie po pomieszczeniu, coraz trudniej oddychając. Musiał się przekonać… Potrzebował ujrzeć swoje odbicie. W zdenerwowaniu miał już wyskoczyć z łóżka i pobiec w stronę najbliższego lustra na ścianie, kiedy Snape złapał go mocno za ramiona i potrząsnął nim lekko.

— Potter! — wycedził lodowato mężczyzna — Nie. Jesteś. Nim!

_Co do licha!_

Odrętwiały przestał się wyrywać i spojrzał oniemiały na Opiekuna Domu Węży.

_Jakim cudem…?!_

_Skąd ten dupek wiedział, że chodziło o Voldemorta?_

Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętał chłopak, zanim ból stał się nie zniesienia, było… lustro. Przerażającym momentem była część, w której zorientował się, że już więcej nie ujrzy w nim swojego odbicia. Był uwięziony. W odbiciu lustra szkarłatne oczy przyglądały mu się z szyderstwem oraz triumfem. Nie potrafił rozróżnić, gdzie się zaczynało jego ciało, a kończyło Voldemorta.

Wybraniec oderwał wzrok od profesora, czując się zażenowany swoim zachowaniem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego reakcje na to wspomnienie była irracjonalna. Mimo to musiał się upewnić, że nie jest w ciele czarnoksiężnika… albo on w jego. Potrząsnął głową, próbując odpędzić niechciane myśli.

— Jak się tutaj znalazłem? — odezwał się prędko brunet, ignorując zrzędliwego profesora i kierując pytanie do dyrektora. Koniecznie chciał się dowiedzieć, kto tym razem ocalił mu tyłek.

Mistrz Eliksirów wypuścił go z pogardliwym prychnięciem i podszedł do okna. Odwrócił się do nich tyłem i skrzyżował gniewnie ręce na klatce piersiowej. Wydawał się być pełen napięcia. _Proszę, aby to tylko nie był Snape_ , pomyślał ze zgrozą Złoty Chłopiec, zerkając na niego ukradkiem. _Tym razem naprawdę mnie zabije za to, że musiał mnie ratować!_

— Porozmawiamy rano — odparł Dumbledore, uśmiechając się pocieszająco i ścisnął krótko jego ramię. — Odpoczywaj, mój chłopcze.

— Ja… Proszę pana, co się tak naprawdę stało? — mruknął cicho Gryfon, lecz widząc stanowczą minę siwego czarodzieja, wiedział, że nie uzyska dzisiaj żadnych odpowiedzi. Zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści, gniotąc w nich prześcieradło. Zalała go frustracja. Wyczuwając nieprzychylne spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, usta bruneta poruszyły się automatycznie: — Dlaczego ciągle pan się na mnie tak dziwacznie gapi?!

 _Kurde balans! Harry, ty skończony kretynie!_ Pyszczył na siebie w myślach, zaciskając mocno usta. _Po jakie licho sprowokowałem tego złośliwego Nietoperza!_

— Ponieważ mam dzisiaj taką zachciankę, ośli łbie! — odwarknął mężczyzna, obnażając zęby i jak jastrząb odwracając się w jego stronę. — Dyrektor chciał dać ci czas na pozbieranie się po tym _tragicznym_ wydarzeniu… Skoro jednak jesteś taki rozmowny, to może zaczniemy od ciebie, co Potter?

 _No i się kuźwa doigrałem_ , pomyślał Wybraniec i przełknął nagłą suchość w gardle. Co więcej, zastanawiał się jakim cudem Snape miał czas, aby być jednocześnie szpiegiem, profesorem Hogwartu i jeszcze takim złośliwym skurczysynem.

— Po pierwsze powiedz nam… — zaczął lodowato Severus, po czym ucichnął złowieszczo, podchodząc do niego nonszalancko. — Co robiłeś na zewnątrz w środku nocy? Bawiłeś się ze swoim przyjacielem Lupinem i razem wyliście do księżyca?

— Nie mieszaj go do tego! Nie było tam-

— A może szukałeś zastrzyku adrenaliny? — Kontynuował bezlitośnie, uśmiechając się przy tym sarkastycznie. — Stęskniłeś się za swoimi przygodami i kiedy dostrzegłeś okazję, postanowiłeś zagrać bohatera…

— Co?! Niczego nie szukałem. To był przypadek!

— Mam uwierzyć, że _przypadkiem_ wpadłeś na bandę popleczników Czarnego Pana, którzy…

— To nie moja wina, że na mnie czatowali!

— Nie waż się mi przerywać!

— Severusie, proszę, uspokój się — wtrącił się siwy czarodziej, próbując załagodzić spór. — Mamy ważniejsze sprawy.

Profesor wyprostował się, nie odrywając groźnie zmrużonych oczu od dzieciaka i odparł wyniośle:

— Dyrektorze, nie masz już prawa ingerować między mną, a Pottera.

Dumbledore zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu, a mimo to nie zaprzeczył wypowiedzi mężczyzny.

Brunet zrobił wielkie oczy. _Co tu się wyprawia?_ Pomyślał w zdumieniu, obserwując jak starszy czarodziej wycofuje się z konfrontacji z rozeźlonym Postrachem Hogwartu.

— Potter! — warknął gwałtownie szpieg, strasząc ucznia tak, że ten aż lekko podskoczył na łóżku. — Na przyszłość masz zgłaszać takie sytuacje nauczycielowi bądź członkowi Zakonu. Chyba nie jesteś aż tak arogancki, aby uważać się za wykwalifikowanego do walki przeciwko dorosłym czarodziejom, którzy w dodatku praktykują mroczne sztuki!

— Świetnie sobie radziłem! — odpyskował Wybraniec ze złością w oczach. Nie był aż takim idiotą, za jakiego brał go profesor. Wcale nie szukał Śmierciożerców na własną rękę! Nie prosił się o to! Dostał już nauczkę, kiedy wyruszył do Ministerstwa, aby uratować Syriusza…

I co wtedy najlepszego narobił? Doprowadził do śmierci swojego ojca chrzestnego.

— Bez wątpienia — zakpił dorosły czarodziej, uśmiechając się lekceważąco — Skoro nie potrzebowałeś pomocy, to czemu wylądowałeś w szpitalu?

— Bo nie wiedziałem, że tam są!

— Dlaczego po raz kolejny z powodu głupstwa musiałem ratować twój złoty tyłek, narażając przy tym swoją pozycję?! — ryknął Snape.

— A skąd miałem niby wiedzieć, co kombinował Voldemort?! — bronił się nastolatek, lecz od tego złowrogiego spojrzenia profesora przeszedł mu dreszcz po plecach.

— Nie musisz wiedzieć, co planuje! Masz trzeźwo myśleć i nie narażać się niepotrzebnie na niebezpieczeństwo! — oznajmił Severus, dokładnie cedząc każde słowo.

Harry miał po dziurki w nosie, że wredny dupek o wszystko go obwiniał.

— Cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, to nigdy nikomu nic nie pasuje… ! — Chciał to wykrzyczeć ze wszystkich sił, ale na koniec załamał mu się głos. _Szlag… Tylko nie teraz. Nie przed nim_. Przymknął na chwilę powieki. _Cholera jasna!_

Harry nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa więcej. Poczuł, że po policzkach spływa mu coś wilgotnego i zagryzł wargę, powstrzymując szloch. _No kurwa pięknie!_ Snape przenigdy nie pozwoli mu o tym zapomnieć. Dlaczego nie wytrzymał jeszcze trochę?

Przecież nie od dziś poluje na niego połowa świata czarodziejów na czele z krwiożerczym psychopatą!

— Och, Harry… — mruknął współczująco Albus. — Mój chłopcze, jesteś-

— Weź się w garść, Potter — zażądał ze wstrętem w głosie Opiekun Ślizgonów, obrzucając go przy tym przeciągłym spojrzeniem. — Co by pomyślał twój ukochany kundel, gdyby cię teraz zobaczył płaczącego po spotkaniu dużych, złych czarodziei, podczas gdy on uwielbiał-

— Severusie, wystarczy. Jesteś profesorem w mojej szkole i nie mogę pozwolić ci na takie zachowanie w stosunku do ucznia — przerwał dyrektor i spojrzał na niego surowo zza swoich okularów.

Mistrz Eliksirów nieznacznie odchrząknął, nie odpowiadając na upomnienie lidera Zakonu. Odwrócił się, jak z bata strzelił i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Przy drzwiach przystanął na chwilę, rzucając dzieciakowi pogardliwy uśmieszek. Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak brunet zgrzyta zębami ze złości i łypie na niego nienawistnie.

 _No i dobrze,_ pomyślał, wychodząc z sali. Wolał, gdy te zielone oczy błyszczały determinacją.

  
  
  



	4. Rozdział 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

Harry nieustannie przewracał się z boku na bok i, choć powoli zbliżał się świt, nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc. Nieważne jak bardzo pragnął, aby dopadł go błogi sen, nie potrafił przestać odtwarzać wcześniejszej rozmowy z dyrektorem. Niechciane myśli ciągle plątały mu się po głowie.

 _Dumbledore_ _zbzikował do reszty, skoro uważa, że zasnę po takich rewelacjach._

_A niech zabraknie dropsów cholernemu staruszkowi!_

Pomyślał gniewnie, przewracając się na plecy i wlepiając wzburzony wzrok w biały sufit szpitala. Po chwili westchnął wykończony i, aby oderwać się od ponurych rozmyślań, wyciągnął spod poduszki różdżkę. Bez niej czuł się całkowicie bezsilny oraz bezwartościowy. Nie chodziło, tylko o koniecznośćposiadania jej do obrony i rzucania zaklęć. Dla niego był to symbol wszystkiego, co miał w czarodziejskim świecie. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy dyrektor odnalazł jego różdżkę u jednego z wyznawców Voldemorta.

_Zabił go, przecież wiesz._

_Wykończył tego Śmierciożercę, który uszedł z życiem_ , podpowiedział nastolatkowi niechciany głos w głowie.

 _Zamknij się!_ Fuknął w odpowiedzi Harry, chowając ponownie różdżkę i wtulając się mocniej w poduszkę. Był winowajcą całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Począwszy od śmierci mężczyzn, opętania przez Voldemorta i skończywszy na wywołaniu Pradawnej Magii — chociaż nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak to zrobił. Doprowadziła do tego jego własna głupota. Ręce zacisnął na poduszce w pięści i przymknął powieki, dusząc łzy.

Taka sama sytuacja miała miejsce pod koniec poprzedniego roku... Wtedy to Syriusz zapłacił za jego błędy.

_Jestem cholernym idiotą!_

Wyglądało na to, że Snape ma zawsze rację, gdy wyzywa go od półgłówków z kompleksem bohatera. Co prawda nie wyruszył w pogoń za poplecznikami czarnoksiężnika, grając chojraka — tak jak uważał profesor. A jednak popełnił ogromny błąd — naiwną, bezmyślną pomyłkę.

Ostatnimi czasy, po szczególnie złych koszmarach, lubił wychodzić na Wieżę Astronomiczną. Nieraz przesiadywał na niej aż do samego świtu. Odprężało to jego skołatane nerwy, a tej nocy kiedy walczył na błoniach ze Śmierciożercami nie było inaczej.

Brunet wrócił myślami do tej ostatniej nocy, która odmieniała jego życie na zawsze.

_Po przerażającym śnie, pełnym torturowanych czarodziejów, udał się w ulubione miejsce. Stanął na wieży i odetchnął głęboko. W środku nocy szkolne błonia sprawiały wrażenie opuszczonych, delikatny wiatr mierzwił mu włosy i łagodził ból blizny. Wówczas ni stąd, ni zowąd dostrzegł pod Bijącą Wierzbą ciemny kształt._

_Wielki, czarny pies utykał w stronę bram zamku._

_Syriusz…_

_Nawet z daleka Łapa wyglądał na wycieńczonego oraz nieźle poturbowanego; ledwo sunął łapami. Słaniał się i po paru chwiejnych krokach, runął na ziemie._

_Serce zabiło mu mocniej w piersi i bez zastanowienia zerwał się do biegu._

_Kiedy jego ojciec chrzestny wpadł za Zasłonę Śmierci, przez całe wakacje wszyscy powtarzali mu, że nie ma stamtąd powrotu. Syriusz Black został uznany za zmarłego. A jednak Harry nigdy nie stracił nadziei, więc bezmyślnie popędził co sił w nogach na błonia, przypominając sobie słowa dyrektora w zapewnieniu:_

„ _Na terenie Hogwartu jesteś bezpieczny”._

_Niestety Dumbledore ponownie się przeliczył._

_W momencie, w którym brunet opuścił mury zamku i wybiegł na otwartą przestrzeń, wpadł w pułapkę popleczników Czarnego Pana. Nigdzie nie było śladu po ogromnym czarnym psie. Syriusz nigdy nie wrócił._

_Wywabili chłopca z zamku iluzją rannego ojca chrzestnego i został uwikłany w pojedynek przeciwko mrocznym czarodziejom, w wyniku którego prawie pochłonęła go wieź z Voldemortem. Jakby tego jeszcze było mało, to wykorzystując starożytną magię – o której nie miał bladego pojęcia, że nawet istnieje – stworzył związek z nienawidzącym go Mistrzem Eliksirów._

_Życie jest do kitu,_ rozmyślał ponuro nastolatek, leżąc w łóżku.

Każdy popełnia błędy, nikt nie jest nieomylny - wiedział to. Mimo to nie mógł nic poradzić na palącą w klatce piersiowej gorycz w stosunku do dyrektora oraz samego siebie. Ostatnio coraz częściej nękała go niebezpieczna myśl - Voldemort i Dumbledore akurat aż tak bardzo się od siebie nie różnią. Oprócz oczywistego, że Toma zatraciła czarna magia i chce go zabić, natomiast siwy czarodziejjest uważany za najpotężniejszego czarodzieja Jasnej Strony.

_O czym ja myślę?_

_Nawet Dumbledore ma prawo popełniać błędy. Kurde balans, nie muszę go za to z marszu porównywać do Czarnego Pana!_

Wyczerpany przetarł oczy i westchnął ciężko. Nie potrafił się dłużej oszukiwać. Nie miał już jedenastu lat, jak wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy przekroczył bramy Hogwartu. Nie dał rady dalej udawać, że nie dostrzega manipulacji lidera Zakonu Feniksa. Wojna zmieniała każdego, a Albus Dumbledore w obecnych czasach był odpowiedzialny za wiele ludzkich istnień.

Potter poczuł nagły chłód i nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku. Opatulił się mocniej kołdrą i postanowił spróbować zająć myśli czymś innym. Po chwili jęknął z rezygnacją i zirytowany przewrócił się na drugi bok.

_Co powiem innym o ataku?_

_Czy ktoś już poinformował Rona i Hermione?_

Na pewno każdy w szkole coś słyszał o ataku na Złotego Chłopca. Takie wydarzenia rozchodziły się szybkiej niż ciepłe bułeczki. Bez dwóch zdań system poczty pantoflowej w Hogwarcie działał niesamowicie ekspresowo… Do diabła, jeżeli ktoś odkryje prawdę o jego prawdopodobnym pogłębieniu połączenia z Voldemortem, przerażony doniesie rodzicom, rodzice ministerstwu, a minister po seriach przesłuchańkaże się go pozbyć.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę i zmarszczył brwi, przypominaj sobie chyba po raz setny rozmowę z siwym czarodziejem.

\- 3 -

_Wcześniej dzisiejszej nocy..._

Mistrz Eliksirów ledwo opuścił szpital, a dyrektor natychmiast poprosił Harry'ego, aby opowiedział o ostatnich wydarzeniach ze wszystkimi najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Wysłuchał go uważanie z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. W jego oczach nie było śladu po charakterystycznych dla niego iskierkach. W tym momencie dyrektor szkoły wyglądał na zwykłego, starego czarodzieja, który zmagał się zbyt wielkim ciężarem na swoich barkach. 

Gdy nastolatek skończył opisywać minione zdarzenie, siwy czarodziej odezwał się grobowym tonem:

— Za wszelką cenę Korneliusz nie może się dowiedzieć, co się wydarzyło. Niestety, jego umysł jest zbyt ograniczony i kieruje nim lęk. Wniosek byłby dla niego jasny i nawet ja nie będę mógł go powstrzymać.

Brunet zawiercił się niespokojnie i zapytał bez przekonania:

— Wyrzuci mnie z Hogwartu? To pan ma na myśli, prawda?

Stary mag milczał przez chwilę, a następnie pokręcił smętnie głową.

— Harry, nie znasz ministra tak dobrze jak ja i wiem, że nie wydaje się być człowiekiem zdolnych do radykalnych działań. Jednakże musisz pamiętać, że ludzie kierujący się strachem są zdolni do okropnych czynów.

— Skaże mnie do Azkabanu na pewną śmierć z obawy, że stanę się drugim Voldemortem? — zapytał nastolatek cichym szeptem i choć zdawał sobie sprawę z odpowiedzi, to potrzebował ją usłyszeć.

— Obawiam się tego, mój chłopcze, lecz wiesz, że nie pozwolę, aby tak się stało — odparł stanowczo Dumbledore, przyglądając mu się znad okularów. Następnie z opanowaniem wyjaśnił, co planował osiągnąć Voldemort poprzez ostatni atak.

Z każdym następnym słowem dorosłego czarodzieja, Harry'ego zalewała coraz większa mieszanina emocji: panika, lęk i dziwny chłód, który wydawał się rozrastać w jego sercu. Uczucie było podobne do pustki, jaką się odczuwało po spotkaniu dementora, a jednocześnie jakby rozrywało mu duszę od środka.

— Nie wiem, do jakiego stopnia udało się Voldemortowi pogłębić waszą więź, dlatego bardzo cię proszę, abyś o wszystkim, co cię zaniepokoi, bezzwłocznie informował profesora Snape'a. Będziemy cię uważnie obserwować i również myślę, że panna Granger i pan Wesley powinni zostać powiadomieni o twojej sytuacji — dokończył dyrektor z dobrotliwym uśmiechem.

Gryfon automatycznie kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nim. Po prawdzie obawiał się reakcji przyjaciół, a już w szczególności Rona. Rudzielec nie raz udowodnił, że potrafi kapitalnie przereagować. Natomiast Hermiona była wyjątkowo racjonalna, a czasami do takiego stopnia, że go to przerażało…

_Jasny gwint!_

Prawie to przegapił! Ma o wszystkim donosić nikomu innemu jak Snape’owi? Błyskawicznie podniósł wzrok na dyrektora i zapytał z niedowierzaniem:

— Dlaczego akurat do Snape'a? Nie byłoby lepiej, gdybym zgłaszał się do pana?

Albus westchnął niepocieszony, jakby spodziewał się takiej reakcji.

— Profesora Snape’a, Harry i z żalem muszę przyznać, że nie mógłbym poświęcić ci tyle czasu co on.

— Ale-

— Harry — przerwał mu ostro. — Teraz Severus jest za ciebie odpowiedzialny w naszym świecie. Oczywiście w świetle prawa nadal troskę sprawują nad tobą Dursleyowie...

Dumbledore kontynuował wyjaśnienia, ale do chłopaka przestało cokolwiek docierać. Wpatrywał się w starca rozszerzonymi ze zgrozy oczami, widział jak porusza ustami, ale nie rozumiał wypowiadanych przez niego słów. Jego mózg nieustannie przetwarzał jedno zdanie: 

„ _Teraz Severus jest za ciebie odpowiedzialny…”_

_Snape. Odpowiedzialny. Za mnie._

_Mistrz Eliksirów..._

_Dupek z piekła rodem…_

_Ten zimny drań, który nigdy nie odpuścił okazji, aby nawtykać mi ile wlezie i przyczepia się do mnie na każdym kroku!_

_Ten sam SNAPE?!_

_Cholera jasna!_

Zamarł z przerażenia, a serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Ze wszystkich profesorów, dlaczego akurat to musiał być ślizgoński łotr spod ciemnej gwiazdy?! Nie rozumiał, z jakiego powodu dyrektor miałby podjąć taką decyzję.

Nastolatek poczuł, jak fala gniewu narasta mu w piersi i rozchodzi się z krwią po całym ciele. W oczach zatańczyły mu czerwone plamki, a ręce zacisnął w pięści na kolanach. Zawładnęła nim furia. 

— NIE! NIE ZGADZAM SIĘ! — huknął wściekle, a przez salę przelała się fala niekontrolowanej magii. Wszystko wokół bruneta zatrząsnęło się niebezpiecznie, a flakoniki z lekami roztrzaskały się na drobny mak.

Zapanowała grobowa cisza, w której było słychać tylko ciężki oddech chłopaka. Powietrze wciąż było naszpikowane dziką magią, tworząc ciężką atmosferę. Pomimo tego Albus siedział zrelaksowany i ze stoickim spokojem, uważnie studiował twarz ucznia.

— Przepraszam… — wyszeptał markotnie Harry ochrypniętym głosem, będąc całkowicie wypompowany emocjonalnie. Cały gniew, który w sobie niedawno poczuł, nieoczekiwanie zniknął, pozostawiając pustkę. Oparł się o poduszkę i westchnął ponuro. — Nigdy nie czułem się tak-

— Zdezorientowany, niestabilny, zdenerwowany? — zapytał dyrektor lekkim tonem, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie.

Słysząc pogodny ton staruszka, Harry spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— Nie jest pan na mnie zły?

— Mój chłopcze, nic, co cię dzisiaj spotkało, nie było twoją winą. Tak naprawdę jestem bardzo dumny, jak sobie poradziłeś — odparł życzliwie, klepiąc go po kolanie.

Złoty Chłopiec napiął się pod dotknięciem czarodzieja, ale również odczuł ulgę w wypowiedzianych przez niego słowach. Ogromny ciężar, który zdawał się uciskać go w klatkę piersiową, odrobinę zelżał i na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

— Co więcej to zupełnie normalne, że po minionych wydarzeniach możesz wydawać się niestabilny emocjonalnie — dodał beztrosko Albus. 

Harry momentalnie skrzywił się i pomarkotniał, a w zielonych oczach błysnęło rozdrażnienie.

 _Jednak Dumbledore uważa, że jestem stuknięty,_ pomyślał gorzko nastolatek. Niestety następna jego wypowiedź spowodowała, że serce podeszło mu do gardła

— Najważniejsze, że udało ci się przetrwać, aż do przybycia pomocy Severusa. Chociaż obawiam się, że są pewne konsekwencje, które obaj poniesiecie. — Wszelakie rozbawienie zniknęło z wyrazu twarzy starca, zastąpione powagą. — Przypominasz sobie, jak zostało zerwane połączenie z Voldemortem? 

— Nie — wykrztusił brunet. — Myślałem, że to Snape przerwał zaklęcie.

— Profesor przerwał tylko inkantację, ale przekleństwo nadal trwało. Twój pogłębiający się związek z Voldemortem mogła powstrzymać tylko inna, równie silna więź. — Stary czarodziej zamilkł i spojrzał na niego sugestywnie. 

Wybraniec zamrugał zdziwiony, a kiedy słało się jasne, że nie usłyszy dalszych wyjaśnień, wypowiedział na głos myśli, które wprowadzały coraz większy zamęt w jego głowie.

— Nie rozumiem. Przecież nic mnie nie łączy ze Snape'em.

— Myślałeś, że nie łączyło, mój chłopcze. Severus wielokrotnie uratował ci życie, narażając swoje, a to zawsze pozostawia magiczny ślad między czarodziejami. Wygląda na to, że to wystarczyło… — Dumbledore zrobił krótką pauzę, dumając nad czymś mocno. — Intuicyjnie rozpoznałeś w pobliżu obecność profesora i odwołałeś się do najstarszej magii świata; pradawnej magii. Widzisz, czarodzieje uważają, że to magia stworzyła świat. A dawno temu, w czasach samego Merlina, magowie nie potrzebowali ani różdżek, ani zaklęć. Czerpali energię z natury, którą za pomocą siły woli mogli dowolnie przekształcać. Istniała główna reguła; nie mogłeś nic zyskać, nie poświęcając czegoś w zamian. — Westchnął ciężko i zaczął ręką gładzić brodę. — Bardzo niebezpiecznie było z nią igrać. We wszystkim musiała zostać zachowana równowaga, a konsekwencje dla tych, co nie przestrzegali zasad były tragiczne. Dlatego starszyzna zakazała korzystać z tego źródła mocy i przez wieki wiedza o niej została utracona… tylko bardzo potężny czarodziej może ją przywołać, Harry.

— Nie łapie tego. Co takiego zrobiłem? — mruknął drżącym tonem chłopak.

— Podejrzewam, że nie ma delikatnego sposobu na przekazanie tych wieści —odparł z żalem. — Aby nie pochłonęło cię połączenie z Voldemortem, wykorzystując pradawną magię, związałeś się z profesorem Snape’em. 

Wybraniec miał taką minę, jakby dostał w twarz. 

_Po moim trupie!_

_Nigdy nie związałbym się dobrowolnie z tym diabłem wcielonym!_

Brunet już otwierał usta, aby zaprotestować, kiedy Dumbledore podniósł do góry dłoń i go powstrzymał:

— To nie wszystko — oznajmił ponurym głosem. — Ponieważ nie skorzystałeś z żadnego rytuału, nie wiemy, jakiej będzie żądała zapłaty.

Zacisnął mocno powieki i potrząsnął w zaprzeczeniu głową. 

Nie... nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie znowu.

— Musi pan coś zrobić. — Te słowa wypowiedział cichym głosem, a mimo to słuchać było w nich determinacje.

— Przykro mi, ale-

— Musi pan to przerwać! — krzyknął, otwierając oczy pełne rozgoryczenia.

Nie mógł ponownie zniszczyć komuś innemu życia. Komuś, kto mu pomagał - nieważne, że niechętnie i z pogardą. Mimo to wciąż narażał dla niego życie. Po prostu...

— Proszę!

Grobowa cisza wypełniała szpital, a nastolatek czekał w napięciu na jakąś reakcję od drugiego czarodzieja. Sekundy mijały powolnie, a jedyne co słyszał, to szalone bicie własnego serca.

Miał po dziurki w nosie, że każdy się dla niego poświęcał. I to w imię czego! Dlatego, że jest jakąś ikoną społeczeństwa, prawdopodobnie zdolną do pokonania czarnoksiężnika? Walczyli dla niego, a wcale tego nie chciał!

Dzisiaj ponownie przewrócił komuś świat do góry nogami i rozwalił życie. 

— Profesorze, musi być sposób, aby to wszystko jakoś odkręcić? — upierał się w dalszym ciągu brunet, wychylając się w stronę dyrektora. 

— Przykro mi, nie można temu zapobiec. Umrzecie, jeśli zerwiecie więź.

— Ale pan może wszystko! — zawołał z desperacją, patrząc na mężczyznę błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie wierzył, że to koniec. 

— Powiedziałbym, że dość dużo, ale każdy ma ograniczenia. Nikt nie jest wszechmocny, chociaż Tom zapewne za takiego się uważa — odparł pogodnie dyrektor, mrugając do niego okiem.

 _To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment na żarciki_ , pomyślał rozgoryczony nastolatek. _Niektórym zawalił się cały świat._

Harry potarł oczy wnętrzem dłoni, co było pewnym znakiem, że niebawem wyjdzie z siebie. Czy był rozindyczony? Oczywiście, że tak!

Wściekłość krążyła mu w żyłach jak trucizna. Ale co dziwne pod tymi wszystkimi wzburzonymi emocjami, czuł również nadzieję. 

_Tylko na co?_

_Co dobrego może z tego wyniknąć?_

— Wiem, iż obecnie sytuacja może wydawać się beznadziejna — próbował pocieszyć go Albus. — Zapewne wyobrażasz sobie, że to najgorsza rzecz, która cię spotkała -

— Nie rozumie pan — wtrącił mu się w zdanie wzburzony brunet. — Snape, gdy się dowie… on-

_Zdecydowanie mnie zabije._

— Profesor Snape zgodził się przyjąć wieź. Potraktował waszą sytuację wyjątkowo zdroworozsądkowo i honorowo.

Potter zrobił wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia. Poczuł, jak coś ciepłego narasta mu w piersi; wiara i oczekiwania. To było tak, jakby nagle ujrzał światełko w tunelu. Być może nie będzie tak źle, możliwe, że jakoś się dogadają… Co samo w sobie było głupotą, bo przecież to był Snape. Czego może się spodziewać? 

— Zgodził się? — zapytał się z niedowierzaniem brunet. — Przecież mnie nienawidzi.

— Powiedziałbym, iż nie przepada. Nienawiść to bardzo mocne słowo i naprawdę trzeba sobie zasłużyć, aby wzbudzić te odczuciu u Severusa. Znam go jak nikt inny i nigdy nie zostawiłby żadnego ucznia w takiej potrzebie, bez względu na to kim są jego rodzice lub co zrobili.

Jednakże czy Mistrz Eliksirów miał tym razem jakiś wybór? Związać się z nastolatkiem, który ma rzekomo uratować świat albo pozwolić im obu zginąć…

Nagle rozległ się trzask otwieranych drzwi i czarodzieje równocześnie spojrzeli w stronę wejścia do skrzydła szpitalnego. Brunet, widząc stojącą w progu znajomą postać w typowych dla siebie czarnych szatach, spuścił wzrok na kołdrę. Nie miał odwagi napotkać mroźnego spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- 3 -

Severus Snape siedział przed zapalonym kominkiem, trzymając w dłoni kieliszek wina. Był ponury jak chmura gradowa i obserwował tańczące czerwono-złote płomienie. Upił łyk alkoholu i westchnął przeciągle, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Zmrużył oczy i się zastanowił.

_Co tym razem uroił sobie Potter?_

Poirytowany zmarszczył brwi, a dłoń zacisnął tak mocno na kieliszku, aż zbielały mu kłykcie.

_Na co ten głupek liczył?_

Mężczyzna, mimo iż usilnie próbował, to nie potrafił wyrzuć z głowy miny cholernego dzieciaka, którą miał w szpitalu. Wtedy dostrzegł w zielonych oczach strach i niepewność, jak również nadzieję. Była ukryta pod masą innych emocji, iż prawie niedostrzegalna, a jednak zwrócił na nią uwagę. Zastanawiał się dlaczego? Z jakiego powodu nie mógł o tym zapomnieć i dogodnie zignorować.

Impertynencki dzieciakpowinien szaleć z wściekłości, ponieważ został skazany na okropnego Nietoperza Hogwartu. Miał na niego łypać nienawistnie i jak przystało na rozpuszczone smarkacza wrzeszczeć i tupać nogami. A zamiast tego...

_Szlag by to!_

Warknął rozzłoszczony i rzucając kieliszkiem o murek kominku, poderwał się z kanapy. Szkło rozbiło się na kilka małych kawałków, rozlewając czerwone wino, które kapało teraz na dywan.

Mężczyzna powrócił myślami do wcześniej sytuacji w szpitalu, która tak bardzo nie dawała mu spokoju.

\- 3 -

Severus wmaszerował wściekłym krokiem do sali, ale nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu. W całym pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć resztki dzikiej magii. Zaskoczony przyjrzał się Potterowi siedzącemu na łóżku. Po chwili, ze złowrogim błyskiem w oku, ruszył stanowczo w jego stronę, a dźwięk stawianych przez niego kroków odbijał się echem w panującej ciszy.

Dzieciak widocznie zadrżał, gdy się zbliżał. Mężczyzna już otwierał usta, aby rzucić jakąś obelgą na przywitanie, kiedy to się stało. Brunet zebrał w sobie całą odwagę i podniósł na niego wzrok pełen zgrozy.

Przez chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, nie odrywali od siebie spojrzenia.

— Dyrektorze. — Snape zwrócił się oficjalnie do siwowłosego czarodzieja, nagle przerywając dziwny moment między nim a chłopakiem. 

Harry, korzystając z okazji, że nie jest teraz w centrum zainteresowania Mistrza Eliksirów, ukradkiem mu się przyjrzał. Profesor sprawiał wrażenie wyczerpanego, a jego mina była osobliwa. Pierwszy raz widział u niego taki wyraz twarzy. Nie chcąc być przyłapany na wgapianiu się w mężczyznę, szybko opuścił głowę i zaczął skubać róg rękawka od piżamy.

— Zjawiłeś się w samą porę, Severusie. Właśnie miałem wyjaśnić powstałą między wami więź.

Szpieg momentalnie utkwił czarne oczy w dzieciaku, który skulił się pod jego spojrzeniem. Wyglądał, jakby oczekiwał z jego strony ataku furii. I owszem, mężczyzna miał ochotę wyładować na nim cały swój gniew. Jednak zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak nie stworzył z premedytacją między nimi połączenia.Odpowiedzialny za cały ten bałagan był Czarny Pan, a inny ponosili konsekwencje - jak zwykle.

Albus zaczął wszystko tłumaczyć pogodnym tonem Gryfonowi, a Severus stanął cicho z boku. Uznał, że na razie nie będzie się wtrącał w wywód starca. Obserwował chłodno, jak z każdym kolejnym słowem dyrektora w zielonych oczach malował się coraz większy niepokój.

— Niestety, obecnie nie znam zbyt wiele szczegółów — kontynuował siwy czarodziej, nie tracąc wesołego błysku w oczach. — Nie możemy nawet być pewni, jaki charakter obierze więź.

— Charakter więzi, panie dyrektorze? Co to dokładnie znaczy? — powtórzył niepewnie brunet, uparcie ignorując obecność Opiekuna Domu Węży.

— Czy to będzie związek platoniczny, czy raczej romantycznym? — odparł z uśmiechem Dumbledore. — Kto wie, co z tego wyniknie, mój chłopcze.

 _Stawiam na toksyczny związek_ , zadrwił w myślach szpieg.

Za to dzieciakowi nie było do śmiechu. Zbladł ze strachu i zrobił wielkie oczy. Widocznie nie zastanawiał się za bardzo nad znaczeniem więzi - nic nowego. _Potter i myślenie nie szło razem w parze._ Severus przewrócił wymownie oczami i westchnął ciężko. Ze strony chłopaka była to naiwność, a Dumbledore'a - czyste kłamstwo. Utworzone więzi w takich sytuacjach przeważnie prowadziły do jednego. 

Miał się nie mieszać do mętnych wytłumaczeń Albusa, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać, słysząc te brednie. Skrzyżował ręce na klatce piersiowej i przyszpilił wzrokiem Złotego Idiotę.

— Będzie dążyć, abyśmy się stali kochankami — ogłosił beznamiętnie Snape.

— CO TAKIEGO?! — krzyknął ze zgrozą Potter, a jego twarz przybierała intensywny odcień czerwieni.

— Severusie! — Dyrektor zwrócił się do niego ostrym tonem. — Nie możesz tego jeszcze wiedzieć, dlatego nie ma potrzeby, aby niepokoić Harry'ego.

_Nie będę dłużej pogrywał w twoją grę, Stary Pierniku._

— Potter powinien znać możliwe okoliczności — odwarknął mężczyzna i uśmiechnął się z wyższością, zerkając na Wybrańca. — Chyba tym razem się ze mną zgodzisz, co?

Złoty Chłopiec wciąż był zszokowanym najnowszym rozwojem akcji. Romantyczny związek z Postrachem Lochów? Świat stanął na głowie! 

— Chcę znać prawdę. — Po chwili wymamrotał powściągliwie chłopak, a po twarzy dyrektora przebieg ledwo dostrzegalnym grymas.

Oczywiście Ozłocony Ignorant tego nie dostrzegł, ale szpieg w jednej chwili wychwycił niezadowolenie Dumbledore'a. Na twarzy nauczyciela odbiła się satysfakcja, gdy staruch łypnął na niego nieprzychylnie. 

— Jest parę rzeczy, których możemy być pewni — zaczął wyjaśniać brunetowi Snape rzeczowym tonem, który wciąż czerwony jak piwonia, spojrzał na niego ze skupieniem. — Więź będzie wymagała kontaktu fizycznego. Zatem przez pierwsze parę miesięcy będziesz musiał się ze mną systematycznie widywać. Cóż… przynajmniej dopóki związek się nie ustabilizuje. Brak kontaktu na dłuższy czas wywoła jakieś niemiłe dla ciebie implikacje — dodał końcówkę z szyderczym uśmieszkiem.

— Dlaczego tylko dla mnie? — wymagał odpowiedzi nastolatek rozgoryczonym tonem, a oburzenie aż z niego kipiało.

— Harry, to ty stworzyłeś połączenie z Severusem — wtrącił się szybko Albus, widząc morderczy wyraz twarzy swojego profesora. — To ty potrzebowałeś wsparcia oraz pomocy. Co więcej, twoja magia jeszcze nie jest ukształtowana, wciąż dorastasz. To dlatego został wybrany przez pradawną magię na stróża w waszej relacji. Będzie cię chronić i dopilnuje twoich potrzeb.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego sceptycznie i z takim oburzeniem, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł powstrzymać prychnięcia. Chyba dzieciak nie wierzył, że się nim odpowiednio zaopiekuje. W mgnieniu oka rozważył jego postawę i uznał, że lepiej wypalić wszystko prosto z mostu.

— Nie nadymaj się tak, Potter. Czy wiesz, jakie dla mnie będą następstwa? — zapytał złowieszczym tonem, podchodząc bliżej łóżka.

— Niby jakie? Będziesz mógł się dowolnie nad mną znęcać. To ja będę miał przechlapane za każdym razem, kiedy postanowisz sobie gdzieś wyjechać! — krzyknął oskarżającym głosem, ale widząc pulsującą żyłę na skroni profesora, dodał co prędzej: — Proszę pana.

Snape w lot zaczynał tracić cierpliwość do tego wałkonia. Słynął z samokontroli oraz umiejętności zachowania zimnej krwi, a jednak przy tym chłopcu całą jego równowagę diabli brali.

— Będę zmuszony do odczuwania każdej cząstki twojego dramatycznego cierpienia! Gdzie jest w tym zabawa, Potter? — wypluł mężczyzna, pochylając się nad nim z niepokojącą miną. 

— Nie mówi pan chyba serio? — wykrztusił ochrypłym głosem i zamarł z trwogi.

Mistrz Eliksirów zmarszczył brwi i wyprostował się, nadal górując na nim. Cały gniew uleciał z niego jak powietrze z balonu. Na każdym kroku zapominał, że Potter jest przede wszystkim tylko dzieciakiem. Niezwykle irytującym, porywczym i dumnym jak paw, ale wciąż dzieckiem.

— Twoje skrajne uczucia będą przepływać przez nasz związek — mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów niskim głosem, starając się być minimalnie “milszym”.

Po jego słowach zapadła grobowa cisza, a Severus tym razem nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co myślał brunet. Zgarbił się, opuszczając głowę i zacisnął w pieściach pościel. Chyba dotarło do niego, jak bardzo zmieni się ich życie.

— Żartujesz? — wypalił ostro nastolatek, a jednocześnie dziwnie pustym głosem, wciąż na nikogo nie podnosząc wzroku. — Jest to w ogóle możliwe?

Opiekun Ślizgonów zacisnął usta w cienką linię i zmusił się do zachowania opanowania. A jednak miał mroźne oraz budzące zgrozę spojrzenie. 

— Myślisz, że żartowałbym z takiego powodu. To będzie bólem w tyłku! — odwarknął zimno profesor, stojąc sztywno wyprostowany 

— Dlaczego? Powinieneś się cieszyć, nareszcie do woli będziesz mógł się pławić moim nieszczęściem! — krzyknął Harry zgorzkniałym tonem, podniósł swój wzrok na znienawidzonego nauczyciela i przełknął głośno ślinę.

Severus miał już tego dość. Nachylił się tuż nad Potterem i znienacka chwycił go za przód koszulki, szarpiąc nim trochę do przodu. Ciemne oczy zwęziły się gniewnie i brunet wyraźnie zadrżał od zabójczego spojrzenia Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Właśnie dlatego, ptasi móżdżku! — fuknął, obnażając zęby w przypływie wściekłości. — Będę musiał przechodzić przez wszystkie twoje patetyczne tragedie! Zatem. Zacznij. Się. Kontrolować.

Wybraniec uparcie milczał, mierząc się spojrzeniem z rozeźlonym mężczyzną. Serce Harry'ego tłukło się boleśnie w skrzyni, a po chwili na policzkach pojawił się delikatny rumieniec. W tym momencie Severus zdał sobie sprawę, jak są blisko siebie. Czuł na twarzy nierówny oddech Pottera; odległość dzieląca ich twarze była naprawdę znikoma. 

— Severusie, wystarczy już tego — wtrącił się delikatnie Albus.

Mistrz Eliksirów zerknął bokiem na starca, po czym posłał Gryfonowi prędkie i nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Następnie wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i wypuścił chłopaka ze swojego uścisku. Oparł się plecami o parapet pobliskiego okna i skrzyżował ręce na torsie. Zachowując się, jak gdyby nic się nie stało.

Potter otrząsnął się z dziwnego transu i zezował na niego nieufnie. Nie, żeby Mistrz Eliksirów mu się dziwił, dzisiaj wyjątkowo szybko wpadał w gniew.

— Harry — zwrócił się do niego dyrektor z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. — Liczę, że poradzicie sobie z Severusem z bieżącymi problemami. Niewiele wiemy o tego rodzaju więziach, dlatego zdaję się na was. Mam nadzieję, że będziecie współpracować.

— Nic więcej nie wiadomo? Musi być gdzieś o tym napisane?

Snape czuł, jak zaczyna mu pulsować tępy ból w skroniach.

— Myślisz, że uczą o tym w szkole? Otrząśnij się, Potter — bąknął pod nosem, nawet nie patrząc na chłopaka.

— Tylko się pytam — odparł obronnie chłopak, a profesor Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami, mając na końcu języka następne obelgi.

Na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, że Potter zbierał się w sobie, aby zapytać się o coś jeszcze. Dumbledore postanowił nie naciskać tematu, nucąc jakąś melodie pod nosem i w ten sposób zwalając całą robotę związaną z gówniarzem na niego. 

Snape stukał niecierpliwie palcem po swoim ramieniu, aż w końcu nie wytrzymał i warknął:

— Coś jeszcze, Potter?

— Czy on jest świadomy, że przekleństwo zastało przerwane? — zapytał na jednym wydechu brunet.

— Módl się, aby Czarny Pan pomyślał, iż pogłębienie waszego związku się nie udało.

— Jeśli się dowie... Co będzie w stanie zrobić?

— Wszystko. Czytać, kontrolować, pomieszać zmysły. W przeszłości Czarny Pan często zabawiał się, opanowując umysły swoich ofiar, tworząc wizje doprowadzające ich do szaleństwa. Dopiero po wydobyciu z nich ostatniego grama agonii, ostatecznie ich zabijał — powiedział to wszystko spokojnym opanowanym tonem, a w czarnych oczach nie było ani grama współczucia.

Złoty Chłopiec przełknął ślinę i kiwnął powoli głową. Severus był zdumiony, że przyjął to z takim spokojem. Oczekiwał kolejnych wrzasków, jaki to świat jest niesprawiedliwy. Jednakże chłopak mógł się spodziewać podobnej odpowiedzi i w duchu pogodził się już ze swoją sytuacją. Przecież nawet skończony kretyn nie liczyłby na coś lepszego po minionych wydarzeniach.

— Ostatnie dwie rzeczy, Potter, o których powinieneś zostać ostrzeżony — oznajmił szpieg obojętnie, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie o życiu Gryfona. — Po pierwsze: możesz odczuwać mały dyskomfort w kontakcie fizycznym z innymi ludźmi. Tego typu więzi są raczej... własnościowe. Od teraz należysz do mnie i nikogo innego — oznajmił mężczyzna stanowczym głosem, starając się nie pokazać żadnych emocji na twarzy.

Ozłocony Idiota na jeden moment zdębiał. Wkrótce potem wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar zacząć kolejną sesję pełną krzyków i wrzasków. A jednak się powstrzymał, ostatecznie tylko przytakując, marszcząc w niezadowoleniu brwi. 

Snape uświadomił sobie, iż dzieciak musiał być już porządnie zmęczony dzisiejszymi rewelacjami.

— Ostatnia sprawa, z powodu więzi możesz przez bliżej nieokreślony czas być trochę niestały emocjonalnie.

— Och… ale, że niby co? — zapytał się mało elokwentnie Wybraniec.

Snape westchnął przeciągle, chyba tylko pupilek Dumbledore’a posiada taki ograniczony zakres słów.

— Będziesz bardziej wrażliwy — ostatnie słowo wymówił pogardliwym tonem. — Łatwiej będzie cię zranić, rozgniewać, wydobyć skrajne emocje... — zaczął wyliczać znudzonym tonem profesor, aż przerwał mu rozeźlony krzyk:

— Nie jestem wrażliwy!

— Nikt tak nie uważa, mój chłopcze. Prawda, Severusie? — wtrącił się szybko siwy czarodziej, powstrzymując tym samym następną walkę między młodszymi czarodziejami.

— Oczywiście, skoro Potter, tak twierdzi, kim ja jestem, aby temu zaprzeczyć? — odparł wyniośle nauczyciel i z wystudiowanym uśmiechem zaczął oglądać sobie paznokcie.

Nastolatek cały sczerwieniał ze złości. Odpowiedź Nietoperza zadziałała na niego, jak czerwona płachta na byka. Dyrektor roześmiał się z miny ucznia i poklepał go pocieszająco po kolanie.

— Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Musisz odpocząć, Harry — powiedział Albus, mrugając do niego okiem. 

Potter spojrzał na starego czarodzieja sceptycznie, ale rzekł grzecznie:

— Tak, proszę pana.

— Nie zadręczaj się zbytnio tym, co dzisiaj usłyszałeś. Poradzicie sobie, wierzę w was obu — powiedział Albus beztrosko, a niebieskie oczy zamigotały lekko. — Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście, Harry. Mam głęboką nadzieję, że mimo waszej animozji odnajdziecie je przy sobie.

Snape zmierzył dociekliwym spojrzeniem dyrektora, zanim odwrócił wzrok z pogardliwym prychnięciem.

\- 3 -

Przypominając sobie ostatnie słowa Dumbledore, na twarzy Severusa pojawił się grymas wściekłości, a dłoń zacisnął na murku kominka.

Opuścili szpital razem, nie wymieniając ze sobą po drodze ani jednego zdania. Stary Zgred szedł koło niego pogodnym krokiem, nucąc pod nosem jakąś nieokreśloną bliżej melodię, doprowadzając tym mężczyznę do białej gorączki. Oznaczało to bowiem, iż wszystko szło zgodnie z planem cholernego kombinatora.

„ _Obaj zasługujecie na szczęście”. Do diabła z tym starym wilkiem w owczej skórze!_

Severus warknął rozeźlony i energicznie ruszył w stronę prywatnego laboratorium eliksirów.

_W co pogrywasz, Albusie? Co zamierzasz osiągnąć?_

Wchodząc, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

_Mnie powiedziałeś zupełnie coś innego._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdy skończysz czytać, zostaw po sobie ślad i napisz w komentarzu co tam u Ciebie w duszy gra ^^


	5. Rozdział 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

Harry przepłukał twarz zimną wodą i spojrzał ze zmęczeniem na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy i cofnął się chwiejnie kilka kroków. Miał nogi jak z waty, a serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Zacisnął mocno powieki, łudząc się, że to tylko zwidy. Niemniej jednak, gdy ponownie otworzył oczy, obraz przed nim uległ zmianie. W tafli lustra, jego niegdyś zielone tęczówki, miały teraz szkarłatny kolor, a ich wyraz był pełen nienawiści. 

— Nie uciekniesz przede mną, Harry — odezwało się obcym tonem odbicie bruneta, wykrzywiając usta w kpiącym uśmiechu. 

_Voldemort._

_Nie, tylko nie to…_

_To niemożliwe._

A jednak wszędzie rozpoznałby głos czarnoksiężnika - nie było mowy o pomyłce. Czuł się, jakby był w pułapce. Umysł podpowiadał mu, że obecna sytuacja jest niemożliwa… Ale Voldemort przekroczył już niejedną granicę ludzkich możliwość, dążąc do nieśmiertelności. Dokonał już nieosiągalnego, prawda?

— Obojętnie gdzie się ukrywasz… Dopadnę cię.

Chłopak z całych sił usiłował nie dopuścić do siebie słów Czarnego Pana, które jak trucizna zaczynały krążyć mu w żyłach.

— Ponieważ jesteśmy tacy sami. Ty i ja. Jakże mogłoby być inaczej, zgadza się Harry?

— NIE!

Złoty Chłopiec obudził się z krzykiem, łapiąc rozpaczliwie oddech. Był cały zlany potem, a pulsujący ból głowy narastał z każdą upływającą chwilą. Zaczęło go mdlić. Trzęsącymi dłońmi przetarł załzawione oczy i wypuścił drżąco powietrze z płuc.

Usiadł powolnie i spojrzał w stronę okna. Wygląda na to, że nie pospał zbyt długo, ponieważ nadal nie nadszedł świt. Dla niego była to najdłuższa noc w życiu - nie miała końca, jakby utkwił w klątwie czasu. Pragnął, aby po przebudzeniu to wszystko okazało się tylko złym koszmarem.

Podciągnął nogi pod klatkę piersiową, oparł na nich rozpalone czoło i zmierzwił z frustracją włosy.

_Jesteśmy tacy sami. Ty i ja._

_Harrryy..._

Wybraniec zadrżał, nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy słów czarnoksiężnika. Nieustannie słyszał jego głos tłukący się echem w swojej czaszce. Nie mogąc tego znieść ani chwilę dłużej, z przytłaczającym ciężarem na płucach oraz pełen obaw, zerwał się z łóżka i popędził do łazienki na drugim końcu szpitala.

Trzasnął drzwiami i pochylił się nad umywalką, łapiąc oddech, jakby przebieg maraton. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, a w otaczającej go ciszy słyszał tylko jego bicie.

_Muszę to zrobić._

Przełykając nagłą suchość w gardle, zebrał w sobie całą odwagę. Ociężale podniósł głowę, zaglądając do lustra wiszącego nad zlewem. Minęła jedna minuta, druga i kolejna, a nastolatek patrzył w swoje zmęczone zielone tęczówki. Odetchnął z ulgą. A więc był to zwykły koszmar - jego chora wyobraźnia. Przeczesał ręką włosy i przepłukał twarz, po raz ostatni uważnie jej się przyglądając.

Mimo to nie mógł pozbyć się niełatwego uczucia, które zwlekało w nim, odkąd się przebudził.

 _Robię z igły widły,_ pomyślał z frustracją.

 _Snape miałby ze mnie niezły ubaw, gdyby wiedział, jak zareagowałem na zwykły koszmar,_ westchnął i odwrócił się od lustra, mając zamiar iść z powrotem do łóżka.

Wtem niespodziewanie drzwi otworzyły się na rozcież, uderzając z głośnym trzaskiem o ścianę. Harry podskoczył zaskoczony, a widząc, kto był w wejściu, spłonął zażenowanym rumieńcem.

_A niech to diabli! O wilku mowa!_

Severus Snape z wymalowaną żądzą mordu na twarzy przekroczył próg i zaatakował bruneta wściekłym spojrzeniem.

— Nie umiesz pukać! — krzyknął nastolatek defensywnie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i wpatrując się ze złością w profesora.

— Nie zapominaj, do kogo się odzywasz, Potter — wycedził mężczyzna, podchodząc bez pośpiechu do chłopaka. Każdy jego krok odbijał się złowieszczym echem po pomieszczeniu.

— Mam to w nosie. Nie możesz od tak sobie wparować, gdzie tylko chcesz. Istnieje coś takiego jak prywatność! — odparł bezceremonialnie, cofając się od rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, nie masz pojęcia o prywatności — wypluł niezwykle cichym i groźnym głosem, cały czas przybliżając się do niego.

— Mogłem sikać! — rozdarł się z oburzeniem Harry, nie spuszczając oka z zimnego drania.

— Nie masz nic, czego nie widziałem! — Opiekunowi Ślizgnów zaczynała pulsować niebezpiecznie żyła na skroni.

Brunet zakrztusił się i zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Miał już na końcu języka złośliwą odpowiedź, kiedy uderzył plecami o chłodną ścianę i zaskoczony zerknął za siebie. To był błąd, który go wiele kosztował. Na twarzy Snape’a pojawił się wyraz triumfu i momentalnie złapał chłopaka za ramię, ciągnąć nim w stronę wyjścia.

— Ej! — zawołał, szarpiąc się w żelaznym uścisku mężczyzny. — Co ty wyprawiasz?!

Jednak Mistrz Eliksirów nic sobie nie robił z jego wrzasków, tylko sukcesywnie szarpał nim przez salę szpitala. Brunet zaczął się mocniej szamotać, wydzierając się wszystkimi wyzwiskami, jakie przyszły mu namyśl, aż w końcu mężczyzna warknął i rzucił go z pogardliwym wyrazem twarzy na łóżko.

_Co? Nie zamierza mnie użyć, jako składnika w eliksirach?_

Harry momentalnie zamilkł, nie wiedząc czego się teraz spodziewać. 

— Skończyły ci się wyzwiska, co, Potter? — zapytał nonszalancko nauczyciel, krzyżując ręce na piersi i patrząc na niego lekceważąco.

Nastolatek typowo wyszedł na palanta przed Naczelnym Postrachem Hogwartu. Chciał zapaść się pod ziemię, dawno nie czuł się jak skończony kretyn. Hola! Tylko spokojnie, to nie była przecież jego wina, tylko tego diabła wcielonego w czarnych szatach. Absolutnie nie ma zamiaru go przepraszać. 

— Po co to zrobiłeś? — zapytał oskarżycielko Gryfon, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. 

Starszy czarodziej prychnął, jakby zadali mu najoczywistsze pytanie świata i odparł cicho z odrazą:

— Taka ofiara losu jak ty nie może jeszcze wychodzić z łóżka.

Gryfon osłupiał. Czy Snape nie mógł w rozsądny sposób wymagać, aby wrócił spać? Ależ oczywiście, że nie! Znacznie łatwiej było targać nim jak bagażem przez całą salę. Chyba nigdy nie pojmie, jak myślą Ślizgoni.

— Chciało mi się sikać — odparł dosadnie po chwili ciszy chłopak. Nie było mowy, aby wyznał mu prawdę.

— Nigdy nie umiałeś dobrze kłamać — rzekł z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy mężczyzna, jednocześnie lustrując go przenikliwym spojrzeniem. — Wiesz, jak to dla mnie wygląda, Potter? Jakbyś miał koszmar — dodał pozornie zamyślony.

Nastolatek pośpiesznie odwrócił głowę w bok, unikając jego wzroku, jak ognia.

_Dlaczego ten drań zawsze musi wszystko wiedzieć?_

— Ja? Niby dlaczego miałby mieć koszmary. Spałem jak zabity — bąknął kulawo. Nawet dla niego samego nie było to przekonujące kłamstwo.

Usłyszał, jak Snape wzdycha ciężko, więc zerknął na niego niepewny, czy ten będzie nadal z niego szydził. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, mina profesora nie miała już sarkastycznego wyrazu. Dostrzegał w nim osobliwe znużenie pomieszane z frustracją.

— Potter, powiem to jeszcze raz — oznajmił twardym głosem. — Nie jesteś _nim_ , nie zamienisz się w _niego_ , ani nie czyha _on_ w twojej głowie.

Brunet gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami.

Dlaczego Snape to powiedział z taką powagą? Nie powinien wyśmiewać się z jego lęków? 

W świetle księżyca zauważył, że mężczyzna nie prezentował się najlepiej. Miał podkrążone oczy i wymęczony wyraz twarzy - w tej chwili wyglądał na podatnego na zranienia, ludzkiego i wręcz wrażliwego… a mimo to silnego. Reprezentował pewność i przekonanie do własnych słów. Harry nie wiedział co prawda czemu, ale poczuł się pewniej po jego słowach. Uścisk w jego piersi odrobinę zelżał.

— Przecież wiem — bąknął lekko podirytowany nietypowym zachowaniem Profesora Dupka oraz własną reakcją na zapewnienia mężczyzny. 

Gdyby ktoś inny wypowiedział te same słowa, uznałby je tylko za formę pocieszenia. Zdecydowanie by w nie uwierzył, ponieważ dorośli zbyt często go okłamywali, aby go ochronić lub nie sprawiać mu przykrości. A Snape był wrednym dupkiem, który ani razu nie przepuścił okazji do zmieszania go z błotem - zawsze mówił prawdę. Nieistotne jak bardzo była okrutna i bolesna. Niejednokrotnie jego słowa cięły jak ostrza noża, lecz okazywały się bezsporne.

 _Dlaczego akurat_ _to_ _on zawsze wie, co chodzi mi po głowie? Dlaczego właśnie_ _ten_ _kąśliwy łotr zawsze mnie rozumnie?_ Rozmyślał brunet, czując dziwny smutek w sercu.

— Doprawdy? — odparł wątpliwie Severus, podnosząc wymownie jedną brew. — W takim razie nie potrzebujesz tego? — zapytał głosem pozbawionym chłodu, wyciągając z kieszeni flakonik z eliksirem i machając nim chłopakowi przed twarzą.

Nastolatek momentalnie go rozpoznał, a w jego oczach zapłonęła nadzieja, bo był to eliksir Bezsennego Snu. Aczkolwiek mężczyzna patrzył na niego z taką wyższością, że Harry nic nie odpowiedział, tylko się naburmuszył.

Po chwili głuchej ciszy Mistrz Eliksirów ściągnął w niezadowoleniu brwi i sarknął oschłym tonem:

— Naprawdę o nic nie umiesz prosić, co, Potter? Uważasz, że wszystko ci się należy.

Gryfon drgnął lekko, jakby zraniony fizycznie, lecz ciągle uparcie milczał. Severus widząc, że nic nie wskóra; przymknął powieki, licząc w myślach do dziesięciu i włożył na siłę eliksir do rąk upartego dzieciaka.

Harry zdębiał, oczekując przynajmniej jeszcze paru obelg.

— Wypij go w końcu, Potter — rozkazał ostro, zwężając groźnie oczy.

Na ułamek sekundy jego dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na miksturze. Następnie wypij go duszkiem i przykrywając głowę kołdrą, wymamrotał ciche podziękowania.

Złoty Chłopiec nie widział, jak ciemne oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, a jego mina na ułamek sekundy straciła swój beznamiętny wyraz.

— Nie ma za co — mruknął przyciszonym głosem, po czym dodał głośniej: — Zaśnij już, Potter. Jestem pewny, że po południu szpital zalegnie twój fanklub.

Harry słyszał, jak profesor powoli się oddala z zamiarem wyjścia ze szpitala. Bezsenny Sen jeszcze nie zaczął działać, więc usiadł szybko i zawołał za mężczyzną:

— Profesorze!

O dziwo nauczyciel przystanął i odwrócił w jego stronę, podnosząc wyczekująco brew.

— Więc... ja... przepraszam. Nie chciałem, aby tak wyszło — wykrztusił z siebie brunet, a serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Przez krótki moment panowała cisza i wydawało się, że szpieg opuści salę bez komentarza. Kiedy jednak się odezwał, każda wypowiadana przez niego sylaba ociekała wściekłością.

— Jestem tego świadomy. Na pewno _nie chciałeś_ — przedrzeźniał ton chłopaka — związać się z wrednym Mistrzem Eliksirów!

— Nie! To znaczy, nie to miałem na myśli!

— W takim razie oświeć mnie — wycedził groźnym tonem, prowokując bruneta do kontynuowania.

Będąc na celowniku morderczego wyrazu twarzy Snape’a, większość czarodziejów zapomniałaby języka w buzi i uciekałaby, gdzie pieprz rośnie. A jednak Złoty Chłopiec nie na darmo został przydzielony do Domu Lwa. Wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i szczerze przyznał:

— Nie chciałem znowu zaingerować w pana życie. Za to przepraszam.

— To coś nowego — odparł ten zamyślony, ale wkrótce dodał chłodno: — Przeprosiny nieprzyjęte.

Harry'ego zatkało. Ten wredny drań miał tupet, aby rzucić mu przeprosinami prosto w twarz!

— Dlaczego? 

Mistrz Eliksirów parsknął opryskliwie i skierowawszy się w stronę wyjścia, rzucił przez ramię:

— Nie przejmujesz się tym, że wpakowałeś się w moje życie. — Wybraniec chciał zaprotestować, lecz mężczyzna nie dopuścił go do głosu. — Bądź ze sobą szczery. Jest ci żal samego siebie, że do końca swojego marnego życia jesteś skazany na mnie. — Otaksował chłodnym spojrzeniem chłopaka i obiecał mrocznym tonem: — I nie martw się, dopilnuję osobiście, żeby było katorgą.

Gdy nauczyciel zamykał za sobą drzwi, przez płonącego furią bruneta została wyrzucona agresywnie poduszka, mająca na celu głowę owego czarodzieja. Odbiła się ona od drzwi i spadła cicho na podłogę.

— Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za rzucanie rzeczami w nauczycieli — usłyszał zza zamkniętych drzwi zgryźliwy głos Opiekuna Ślizgnów i odgłos oddających się kroków. 

_Cholerka, nie cierpię go!_

To była ostatnia myśl nastolatka, zanim eliksir Bezsennego Snu zaczął działać, pogrążając go w głębokim śnie.

\- 4 -

Remus rozejrzał się roztropnie po szpitalu w Hogwarcie, niepewny czy znajdzie osobę, której szukał. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, choć dopiero świtało, faktycznie tu zastał poszukiwanego profesora. Severus Snape stał oparty o ścianę niedaleko śpiącego Gryfona i wyglądał za okno z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Jednak tu jesteś, Severusie. Nie sądziłem, że Albus będzie miał rację — odezwał się cicho wilkołak, zerkając na pogrążonego w śnie nastolatka.

Mistrz Eliksirów traktował go jak powietrze, kompletnie ignorując jego wypowiedź. Lupin zmarszczył czoło w zastanowieniu i podejrzewał, że nie doczeka się żadnej reakcji od czarodzieja, gdy rozległ się mrożący krew w żyłach głos:

— Chłopaka dręczą koszmary. Wiedziałeś o tym, Lupin?

Nauczyciel Obrony Przed Czarną Magią przesunął się niespokojnie, nieoczekiwanie czując się absurdalnie zagrożony.

— To zrozumiałe po tym wszystkim, co ostatnio przeszedł — odparł miękko Remus.

— _Zrozumiałe_ — powtórzył jadowicie i roześmiał się szyderczo, spoglądając złowrogo na wilkołaka.

Analizując zaskoczoną twarz czarodzieja, Snape kontynuował z konieczności oziębłym tonem:

— Wiesz, jakie są konsekwencje bezsenności? Wyczerpany organizm i znacznie osłabiona koncentracja. Reakcja ciała jest spowolniona, a umysł osłabiony i podatny na ataki z zewnątrz. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak to się odnosi do _Naszego Wybrańca?_ — zakończył z drwiną.

Remus zbladł, gdy w pełni zdał sobie sprawę z problemu, w jakim znalazł się syn Jamesa. W zwykłej walce z innym czarodziejem mógłby popełnić głupi, prosty błąd, który okazałby się śmiertelny. Natomiast Voldemort z o wiele mniejszym oporem spenetrowałby umysł chłopca.

— A co z Bezsennym Snem? — zapytał szybko Remus, marszczą ze zmartwienia brwi.

— Nie wszystkie problemy da się wyleczyć eliksirami! — odwarknął wściekle Severus. — Proponujesz pompowanie w Pottera eliksiru, który jest silnie uzależniający. Dzieciak i tak już stąpa po cienkim lodzie. Przekroczy jedną dawkę i przyda się na wojnie tak samo jak Longbottomowie!

Lupin poczuł, jak ogarnia go oburzenia na stojącego nieopodal mężczyznę. Snape był przede wszystkim szpiegiem Zakonu i jego zadaniem była czysta kalkulacja sytuacji - co warto zyskać, a co stracić. Ponadto często oceniał, kiedy daną informację można poświęcić, aby pozyskać bardziej wartościową. Nikt nie nadawał się lepiej do tej roli - potrafił bez żadnych emocji podejmować najtrudniejsze decyzje. Jednakże nie wyobrażał sobie, jak ktoś tak nie czuł, miałby zająć się tak emocjonalnym chłopcem jak Harry.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — zapytał poważnie Remus. — Nie chodzi mi tylko o problemy Harry'ego ze snem. Dumbledore powiedział mi, co się wydarzyło.

— To jest moja sprawa i ewentualnie Pottera — burknął czarnowłosy mężczyzna, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej.

— Zamierzasz przyjąć więź, prawda? — Zdenerwowanie i napięcie wilkołaka dało się wyczuć w powietrzu.

— To bardzo kuszące. — Snape zmierzył śpiącego nastolatka sugestywnym spojrzeniem, po czym dodał lekceważąco: — Jednakże będę zmuszony raczej odmówić tej _wspaniałomyślnej_ ofercie.

Nauczyciel OPCM nie wierzył własnym uszom - nienawiść nauczyciela Eliksirów do Jamesa nie mogła być, przecież aż tak silna. Albus stanowczo twierdził, że Harry z Severusem doskonale się uzupełniają i jeśli pokonają wzajemną niechęć, to stworzą potężną więź. Zaufał w tej kwestii dyrektorowi, bo któż inny znał lepiej tego zamkniętego w sobie Mistrza Eliksirów? Nie mniej jednak nie podobało mu się podejście szpiega do chłopca. 

— Przecież on może stracić magię lub umrzeć!

Na krzyk wilkołaka brunet poruszył się niespokojnie i przewrócił na drugi bok. Przez jeden moment Remus zesztywniał, a gdy Harry się nie obudził, widocznie mu ulżyło. 

Snape’owi nie uszło uwadze zachowanie czarodzieja i wlepił w niego przeszywające spojrzenie.

— Czego się boisz, Lupin?

— Powinienem już pójść — odpowiedział sztywno i odwrócił się, aby odejść.

Jednakże następne słowa Snape'a, rzucone niby niedbale, zatrzymały go na miejscu.

— Tchórz.

Remus zerknął za siebie z ociągnięciem, lecz mężczyzna odwrócił się do niego plecami w stronę okna. 

— Obawiasz się nastolatka, Lupin. Myślałem, że nie możesz już niżej upaść — wycedził zimnokrwisty profesor. — Nie powinno mnie to dziwić, zawsze pierwszy chowasz głowę w piasek, unikając bezpośrednich konfrontacji. Jednakże tym razem... — westchnął ciężko. — Potter również nie ma szczęścia do przyjaciół, tak samo jak jego ojciec.

— Chyba sam nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, Severusie — stwierdził podenerwowany Remus, oddalając się szybko w stronę wyjścia.

— Oczywiście — odwarknął, obnażając zęby. — W takim razie się mylę i winisz dzieciaka za śmierć tak bardzo bliskiego nam wszystkim kundla — zamilkł na chwilę, po czym mruknął obojętnym tonem: — W końcu on tak uważa.

Remus wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, ramiona opadły mu w klęsce i, nic więcej nie mówiąc, opuścił szpital.

Severus potrząsnął głową na głupotę wilkołaka i zmarszczył brwi w głębokiej myśli.

_Zastanawiam się, po co mnie szukałeś, Lupin?_

\- 4 -

Wybudził się z głębokiego snu, słysząc przyciszoną rozmowę dwóch osób. Jego zaspany umysł pracował w zwolnionych obrotach i nie docierał do niego sens wypowiadanych słów. Poruszył się niespokojnie i otworzył niechętnie oczy. Pierwszą rzeczą, którą ujrzał był biały sufit. Zamrugał i rozglądając się, napotykał wzrokiem swoich przyjaciół siedzących przy jego łóżku.

— Harry! Obudziłeś się! — zawołał ze szczęścia rudzielec.

— Jesteś bardzo spostrzegawczy, Ronaldzie — oświadczyła lekko kąśliwie Hermiona, ale z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Ron zaczerwienił się po same uszy i zmarszczył gniewnie czoło. _Jejku, już się handryczą_ , pomyślał brunet i wtrącił się, zanim przerodziłoby się to w prawdziwy spór:

— Tylko nie wrzeszczcie mi nad głową — powiedział zrzędliwie, siadając wygodniej w łóżku.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała zatroskana przyjaciółka.

— Wspaniale. Dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się, widząc ich wątpliwe miny. — Mam wrażanie, że przespałem wieczność. Która w ogóle jest godzina?

— Pora lunchu — odparła Gryfonka i zaczęła poważnym tonem: — Harry, powinniśmy...

— Ominęło mnie coś fascynującego? — przerwał jej Potter, szybko zmieniając temat. Nie chciał słuchać jej wykładu ani myśleć o jego nowej więzi Mistrzem Eliksirów.

— Pewnie, stary! Wiele nie straciłeś! — Ron zaczął opowiadać z przejęciem, co się działo w zamku, nie zwracając uwagi na niezadowoloną minę dziewczyny.

Słuchając przyjaciela, brunet odniósł wrażenie, że Snape odreagowywał - _wyżywał się_ \- na każdym uczniu Hogwartu. Odbierał punkty wszystkim Domom bez wyjątku; nawet swoim Wężom. Zasypywał obelgami każdego pojedynczego ucznia, który ośmielił się na niego spojrzeć na korytarzu, doprowadzając kilkorgu z nich do płaczu. Profesor Dupek w jeden dzień rozdał więcej szlabanów niż w ciągu całego miesiąca, a na porannych eliksirach doprowadził Neville'a do takiej histerii, iż uczeń musiał odwiedzić panią Pomfrey.

Harry zmarszczył brwi; podejrzewał, że rudzielec nie wiedział co tym razem ugryzło Mistrza Eliksirów w tyłek. Za to on doskonale znał prawdziwą przyczynę furii mężczyzny… To było takie niepodobne do Snape’a, aby nie wyładował swojego gniewu na nim. Co go powstrzymywało? 

— Ron! Dość już tego głupiego gadania. Nie widzisz, że Harry'ego to nie interesuje?

— Co? — zapytał nieprzytomnie Wybraniec; od dłuższego czasu nie słuchał monologu przyjaciela.

— Harry sam się o to zapytał i musi wiedzieć, jakim Snape jest wielkim dupkiem! — krzyknął zbulwersowany rudzielec.

— Ron! — warknęła ostrzegawczo Granger, lecz w tym samym momencie rozległ się zimny głos od strony bocznych drzwi dla pracowników szkoły. 

— Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban wieczorem z Filchem, panie Weasley. Niewątpliwie przyda mu się dodatkowa para rąk do sprzątania bałaganu po Irytku w łazienkach — warknął Snape ponury jak chmura gradowa i nie poświęcając na nich ani jednego spojrzenia, udał się z eliksirami prosto do gabinetu Pomfrey. 

Harry odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem. Spodziewał się sarkastycznego komentarza, pogardliwego spojrzenia lub chociaż drwiącego uśmieszku… Czegokolwiek, lecz zimny drań nawet na niego nie zerknął. Poczuł, jak żołądek wywinął mu koziołka, a potem się zacisnął. 

Dlaczego… nagle pragnął uwagi profesora?

— O tym właśnie mówiłem! Jest sto razy gorszy! Nie myślałem, że jest to możliwe — bąknął Ron, łypiąc gniewnie na drzwi, za którymi zniknął owy nauczyciel. 

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i przeniosła uważne spojrzenie na Wybrańca, któremu opadły ramionami i lekko się zgarbił. Ewidentnie chłopaka zadręczały ponure myśli. Położyła rękę na dłoni Harry'ego, ściskając ją pocieszająco. 

Nastolatek natychmiast wzdrygnął się i spojrzał na nią zdumiony. Bliskość z przyjaciółmi zawsze przynosiła mu komfort, lecz tym razem to było bardzo dziwne doznanie. W miejscu, gdzie ich dłonie się stykały przeszło go ostrzegawcze oraz uszczypliwe mrowienie.

“ _Możesz odczuwać mały dyskomfort w kontakcie fizycznym z innymi ludźmi. Tego typu więzi są raczej… własnościowe.”_

 _O w mordę…_ Zaklną w myślach, gdy przypomniały mu się słowa Snape’a. Przełknął nagłą suchość w gardle i starając się nie urazić dziewczyny, pomału wysunął dłoń z jej uścisku. 

— Harry? — odezwała się niepewnie Hermiona, a rudzielec przestał mamrotać obelgami pod nosem i spojrzał na nich z zainteresowaniem.

Po niezręcznej chwili Ron zerknął bokiem na dziewczynę i pokręcił przecząco głową, na co ona niechętnie przytaknęła. Potterowi nie uszła na uwadze niewerbalna wymiana przyjaciół, ale postanowił w to nie wnikać. Chciał odwlec moment, w którym będzie musiał odpowiedzieć im na pytania.

— Hej, hej, Harry! Widziałeś to? — zawołał entuzjastycznie Weasley, wskazując na mały stolik przy łóżku. — Ktoś przysłał ci kartę z życzeniami, która wygląda jak walentynka! Od kogo jest?

Złoty Chłopiec dopiero teraz zauważył wazon z kwiatami oraz stos kolorowych kartek, a wśród nich wyraźnie wyróżniały się dwie. Jedna była różowa w serduszka i rzeczywiście bardziej przypominała walentynkę niż zwykłe życzenia powrotu do zdrowia. Gdy ujrzał podpis na samym dole...

— Cho Chang — powiedział z osłupieniem, a Ron wybuch śmiechem i poklepał go po plechach w gratulacjach.

— Dobra robota, stary!

Hermiona miała zdegustowany wyraz twarzy, ale nie wyraziła żadnej opinii. 

Harry zastanawiał się, czy była zniesmaczona ich reakcją, czy raczej zachowaniem Cho. Dziewczyna w liściku wyrażała nadzieję na ponowne umawianie się. Westchnął zmęczony; był dość pewny, że nic do niej nie czuje. Oczywiście ją lubił, ale tylko jako koleżankę. Sprawa między nimi była zbyt zagmatwana z powodu Cedrika i Umbridge, a teraz...

“ _Od teraz należysz do mnie i nikogo innego.”_

Brunet zaczerwienił się po uszy i poczuł się zakłopotany.

_Dlaczego ostatnio wszystko sprowadza się do SNAPE’A?!_

Zmarszczył nos i zastanawiał się, co ten kawał drania miał wtedy na myśli. _Należysz do mnie_ … Co to, do diabła, miało znaczyć?! Zaczęła ogarniać go irytacja. Miał tak wiele pytań, a nie znał żadnych konkretnych odpowiedzi, ponieważ ktoś postanowił go wyprowadzić z równowagi, gdy miał okazję je zadać!

_Nie znoszę Przerośniętego Nietoperza!_

_Pewnie zaszył się w ukochanych, pozbawionych słońca lochach, mając na twarzy uśmieszek pełen wyższości i cieszył się, że nękają mnie pytania._

_Cholerka! Dość tego,_ powiedział sobie i podniósł burzliwe spojrzenie na Hermionę, która czujnie się w niego wpatrywała. W Harrym zaczęło kiełkować nieprzyjemne podejrzenie, odnośnie zachowania przyjaciółki.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić? Mam na myśli z Cho — zapytała Gryfonka z mocno ściągniętymi brwiami w koncentracji.

Wybraniec wzruszył ramionami; nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co począć. Mógłby spróbować... ale teraz, gdy wyszła ta zagmatwana sprawa z Snape'em, nie uważał tego za dobry pomysł.

— Jak to co? — wtrącił grubiańsko rudzielec. — Oczywiście się z nią spotka.

— No nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł — odparł ostrożnie Potter.

— Stary, przecież to niezła laska! Oszalałeś? — Ron od razu zdał sobie sprawę, co powiedział i zrobił wielkie oczy. 

_Oszalałem? Któż to może wiedzieć._

Krępująca cisza zalegała wokoło trójki przyjaciół. Zdawało się, żadne z nich nie wiedziało jak przerwać uciążliwe milczenie. 

Harry opadł zrezygnowany na poduszki. Był już pewny, że coś wiedzieli o ostatnich wydarzeniach. W normalnych okolicznościach nikt nie zwróciłby uwagi na nieznaczący komentarz Rona. Dyrektor coś musiał im nagadać. Jak na zawołanie miny jego przyjaciół nabrały winnego wyrazu; pewnie nie mieli się przyznawać, że cokolwiek wiedzą. 

Teraz to naprawdę miał ochotę uderzyć parę razy głową w ścianę. Był tak bardzo sfrustrowany! Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Dumbledore musiał się zawsze we wszystko wtrącać.

_Ach! Dla mojego dobra oczywiście!_

Wybraniec mruknął pod nosem parę przekleństw i skrzyżował ręce na torsie:

— Więc co wiecie o ostatniej nocy?

Ron i Hermiona wymienili pośpiesznie spojrzenia, co nie ugasiło podejrzeń nastolatka. Uświadomił sobie, że nigdy nie byli tak bardzo wyrozumiali oraz cierpliwi - zawsze bombardowali go pytaniami, jak tylko otworzył oczy.

W końcu odezwała się Granger, wybierając ostrożnie słowa:

— Profesor Dumbledore chciał zatrzymać całe wydarzenie w tajemnicy. Nawet to, że tu przebywasz. Jednakże jeszcze tej samej nocy jakoś wszyscy uczniowie wiedzieli, że coś się stało.

— Wybuchło niezłe zamieszanie, stary — wtrącił się Ron. — Nikt z nas nie wiedział, gdzie się podziewałeś, czy naprawdę doszło do ataku, a jeżeli tak... to czy udało ci się z niego wywinąć — wypowiedział cicho ostatnie zdanie.

— Nie mogliśmy się wykraść z dormitorium, ponieważ każdy opiekun pilnował swojego Domu. A nas McGonagall miała szczególnie na oku. Musieliśmy czekać, aż dyrektor wygłosił oświadczenie — dodała przyjaciółka.

— Co właściwie Dumbledore wszystkim powiedział? — zapytał ochrypłym głosem brunet, mając złe przeczucia.

— Musisz najpierw zobaczyć to. — Dziewczyna podała mu _Proroka_ , który miała schowany między książkami.

Potter przyjął niechętnie gazetę, wiedząc, że po tym szmatławcu nie może spodziewać się niczego dobrego.

Na pierwszej stronie było zdjęcie przedstawiające jego wraz z dyrektorem, zaraz po tym jak Voldemrot ujawnił się w ministerstwie pod koniec zeszłego roku. Zbladł, gdy ujrzał nagłówek i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na papierze.

“ _HARRY POTTER ZAGROŻENIEM DLA UCZNIÓW HOGWARTU!”_

  
  


Pobieżnie przeleciał wzrokiem artykuł i słyszał coraz głośniejsze bicie własnego serca. Zawrzał w środku ze złości. Dłonie mu się trzęsły, a wyrazy rozmywały przed oczami; tylko pojedyncze zdania mocno zapadły mu w pamięci:

  
  


“ _Harry Potter - nasz wybawca w walce ze złem, jest niestabilny emocjonalnie i na pograniczu kontroli na_ _d_ _własną magią! Przejawia autodestrukcyjne zachowanie… Ryzykownie zbliża się do praktykowania ciemnej magii. Obecność chłopca zagraża wszystkim, którzy są w jego otoczeniu… Albus Dumbledore uparcie odmawia wydalenia go ze szkoły… Rodzice martwią się o bezpieczeństwo swoich dzieci w szkole._

_Minister Magii oświadcza, iż osobiście dopilnuje bezpieczeństwa w szkole...”_

  
  


Na samym dole artykułu został umieszczony specjalny dodatek - opinie i wątpliwości czarodziejów na temat ich Wybrańca oraz jego walki z Voldemortem:

  
  


“ _Dlaczego Mroczny Pan miałby tak zawzięcie ścigać zwykłego nastolatka? Co w sobie ma czego pragnie czarnoksiężnik? Potter musi posiadać magię mroczniejszą od Sami-Wiecie-Kogo!_

_Co ukrywa Złoty Chłopiec?! Czy stanie się kolejnym mrocznym lordem?_

_Czarnego Pana może pokonać złowroga moc, jak jego własna! Dlatego Potter został okrzyknięty Wybrańcem. Jest z nim na równi mocą! Jest tak samo nikczemny i przesiąknięty złem..._ ”

  
  


Brunet zazgrzytał zębami i zgniatając gazetę, rzucił nią w kąt. W głowie miał jeden wielki mętlik. Czy ministerstwo również w tym roku będzie wrogiem? Knot nie uczy się na własnych błędach… Naprawdę chce go wyrzucić z Hogwartu? 

Zalała go panika.

— Harry? — zawołała go delikatnie Hermiona, kładąc mu pocieszająco dłoń na ramieniu.

— Zostawcie mnie w spokoju! — krzyknął gwałtownie, w ich stronę gniewnym spojrzeniem.

Hermiona jak oparzona zabrała swoja dłoń i zmarszczyła brwi.

— Kolego, co się z tobą dzieje? — odezwał się Ron niepewnym tonem.

— Wyjdźcie — odwarknął ostro Wybraniec, lecz widząc ich zranione miny, dodał zmęczonym głosem: — Po prostu... idźcie stąd. 

— Nie.

— Chce zostać sam!

— Nie zostawimy cię!

— Nie chce was widzieć!

— Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszę — oznajmiła uparcie Gryfonka i szturchnęła znacząco drugiego chłopaka. Weasley chrząknął, zanim dodał pośpiesznie: — Tak to już jest, stary. Dziewczyny zawsze decydują. 

Harry wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech, ale mięśnie piersi i brzucha miał napięte i w supłach. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego tak się zachowywał. Z jednej strony potrzebował bliskości swoich przyjaciół, lecz najchętniej zakopałby się pod kołdrą i ukrył przed całym światem. Potarł oczy wnętrzem dłoni; czuł się wypruty.

Hermiona wzdychnęła i powiedziała delikatnym głosem:

— Harry, rozumiemy przez co teraz przechodzisz i jesteśmy tutaj dla ciebie. Możemy ci pomóc, ale musisz nam na to pozwolisz. Po wypadku w ministerstwie... ciągle się od nas oddalasz.

— To prawda, stary. Prawie wcale już z nami nie gadasz. Nie mamy pojęcia, co się dzieje w twojej głowie.

Brunet doskonale wiedział, że mają rację. Odkąd Syriusz odszedł, zdystansował się od wszystkich. Tak było łatwiej i znacznie dla nich bezpieczniej. Nie chciał ich wciągać w swoje problemy. Wtedy w Ministerstwie mogli wszyscy zginąć. Zagryzł wargę i spróbował się do nich przekonująco uśmiechnąć:

— Minister z pewnością spróbuje wywalić mnie ze szkoły, co nie?

— Knot jest skończonym kretynem! — wybuchnął Ron, po czym dodał niechętnie: — Ale jest w tym cząstka prawdy.

— Wiemy, że rodzice wysłali listy do dyrektora z prośbą o odseparowanie cię od reszty uczniów — dodała dziewczyna. — Wiesz prywatne lekcje, osobna sypialnia w jakiejś niedostępnej części zamku-

— Jednym słowem, chcą mnie zamknąć, odizolować od wszystkich i szkolić, abym zabił Voldemorta — przerwał jej Wybraniec cierpkim tonem.

— Harry...

— W porządku, Hermiona. Wszystko okej — wymamrotał brunet. — Rozumiem ich.

Ostatecznie mógł się tego spodziewać od dłuższego czasu. Voldemort ścigał go z coraz większą desperacją, próbując go zabić. Przez to osoby, które z nim przebywały były narażone na większe niebezpieczeństwo. Przecież czarnoksiężnik nie zwracał uwagi na niewinnych czarodziejów, czy mugoli - były to ofiary poboczne.

Nagle jego przyjaciele ponownie wymienili między sobą znaczące spojrzenie, zanim Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech i oznajmiła dosadnie:

— Profesor Dumbledore'a przeprowadził z nami poważną rozmowę.

Chłopiec-który-przeżył po chwili namysłu jęknął teatralnie i odparł przeciągle:

— Tylko nie to. Was też zrekrutował. — Jednak widząc, że nie zrozumieli, o co mu chodzi, wyjaśnił. — Musicie mnie uważnie obserwować, wychwytać nietypowe zachowanie i jeżeli coś was zaniepokoi, poinformować o tym Dumbledore'a, co nie? — Pod koniec zdania jego głos przepełniała irytacja.

Ron z Hermioną wyglądali, tak jakby zostali przyłapani na największej zdradzie. Zawiercili się skrępowani na krzesłach, a rudzielec zrobił się cały czerwony na twarzy. Po chwili ciszy odezwali się równocześnie, tłumacząc się chaotycznie:

— Nie mieliśmy wyboru, stary.

— Przecież nie mogliśmy odmówić dyrektorowi.

— To dla twojego własnego bezpieczeństwa!

— Właśnie, nie możesz być na nas zły!

— Uspokójcie się! — wtrącił się Potter. Nie był na nich wcale zły, to dyrektor doprowadzał go do białej gorączki. — Nic się nie stało, serio. Poza tym przecież nie zmienię się nagle w drugiego Toma Riddle'a. — _Jesteś pewien?_ Zignorował nieproszony głos w swojej głowie — Nie będę ubierać się w długą czarną szatę, nie ogolę sobie głowy i nie zacznę rzucać _Avadą_ na lewo i prawo.

Weasley wybuchnął śmiechem podczas tyrady przyjaciela, a dziewczyna spróbowała go upomnieć, lecz zdradzał ją słaby uśmiech.

— Harry! Nie żartuj tak sobie z tego. Dyrektor powiedział nam to z troski o twoje dobro. Musieliśmy wiedzieć, jak może wpłynąć na ciebie wieź z profesorem Snape'em, aby nie przypisać tego do połączenia z Voldemortem.

Na te słowa brunetowi zaschło w ustach.

_To tyle nad zastanawianiem się, ile powiedział im Dumbledore._

Ponownie ogarnęło go rozdrażnienie na myśl o manipulującym czarodzieju. Ten wybór - kiedy i jak powiedzieć przyjaciołom, że jest związany ze znienawidzonym profesorem - powinien należeć do niego. Tradycyjnie starzec wtrącił się do jego osobistego życia.

— Nie mieliśmy ci tego mówić, stary. Kazał nam poczekać, aż będziesz gotowy i sam nam o tym powiesz.

— Przepraszamy cię — dodała dziewczyna do wypowiedzi rudzielca.

— Nie przeszkadza wam to? — zapytał Harry pełen obaw, patrząc na nich uważnie, a w szczególności obserwował z napięciem Rona.

— No coś ty! — oznajmił beztrosko rudzielec. — Chyba nie uważasz, że coś to zmieni? Wiem, że przez _więź_ Snape będzie musiał się koło ciebie kręcić… Och, to będzie ogromnym bólem w tyłku! 

_Myślę, że to wszystko zmieni,_ pomyślał ponuro Wybraniec, ale postanowił się nie odzywać i nie wszczynać kłótni. I tak był zaskoczony jak przyjaciel dobrze przyswoił nową sytuację. Ciekawe czy rozmawiała z nim o tym Hermiona?

— Ron, rozmawialiśmy o tym, pamiętasz? — W tym momencie odezwała się z reprymendą Granger, rzucając mu ostre spojrzenie. Jednak chłopak beztrosko ją zignorował i poświęcił całą swoją uwagę brunetowi, dalej go zapewniając: — Poradzimy sobie ze Zmorą Nietoperza wiszącą nad twoim życiem! Damy mu nieźle popalić, dopóki nie przestanie cię nawiedzać.

Harry zmarszczył brwi, a w jego oczach zapłonęła rezygnacja. _Ron, odpuść już_ , pomyślał ze zmęczeniem, ale ten uparcie kontynuował.

— Pomyśl o tym, Snape nadal cię nienawidzi, a ty jego. Nadal będzie tobą poniewierać według zachcianek, stary.

— To nauczyciel! Jak możesz tak mówić? — zawołał oburzona Hermiona.

— Tak, nauczyciel! Który służy Wiesz-Komu! Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy się upierają, żeby traktować go jak bohatera, kiedy tak naprawdę to on za tym wszystkim stoi! — warknął rudzielec, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Snape uratował mi życie — uciął Wybraniec cichym, pełnym tłumionej wściekłości głosem. — I to nie pierwszy raz! Nie wszyscy, którzy nie są dla mnie mili, muszą być po stronie Voldemorta!

 _Brawo, Harry!_ _Cóż za_ _dojrzała i_ _pełna samokontroli reakcja_ _!_ Skarcił się w myślach i zmarszczył brwi w niezadowoleniu. Zbyt długo tolerował u Rona dwuznaczne komentarze o lojalności Opiekuna Ślizgonów. Nie obchodziło go, czy rudzielec obraża Snape’a - facet potrafił być wrednym dupkiem - ale inną sprawą było, gdy kwestionował jego oddanie w walce przeciwko Voldemortowi. Nie mógł na to nie zareagować. Szanował i doceniał Mistrza Eliksirów za szpiegowanie czarnoksiężnika.

— Nie są mili? On tobą gardzi! — upierał się Weasley z niedowierzaniem.

— Zawdzięczam mu życie, wszyscy w jakimś punkcie mu to zawdzięczamy — przyznał zduszonym głosem Wybraniec.

Rudzielec słysząc to, złapał się za głowę i zmierzwił z frustracją włosy, a kiedy skończył te sterczały mu na wszystkie strony. — Niech ci będzie! W takim razie skąd masz pewność, że nie oszukuje Dumbledore'a? Przed Wiesz-Kim udaje, że szpieguje Starego Dumbla, a przed Zakonem, że zbiera dla nas informacje. Każdy by się w tym pogubił! Jak możesz wiedzieć, co jest prawdziwe?

Harry przełknął gulę w gardle i zignorował chłód, który osiadł mu w sercu. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że słowa, które zaraz wypowie, stworzą między nimi przepaść.

— Ufam mu — oznajmił niezachwianie brunet, patrząc prosto w oczy przyjaciela.

— Polegasz na sukinsynie, który żywi do ciebie urazę-

— Ron, liczę na niego w sprawie wojny i Voldemorta! 

— On nie liczy się z nikim! Jest pogrążony w mroku, otwórz oczy-

— Nie jest po Ciemnej Stronie — warknął Potter, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Ale korzysta z mrocznej magii — odwarknął rudzielec ze zgorszonym wyrazem twarzy. 

— I co z tego? Używa jej do dobrych celów — odpowiedział dość cierpko Wybraniec. 

Na chwilę zapadła głucha cisza, a Ron gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Pokręcił niedowierzająco głową, zanim ponownie zebrał się w sobie. 

— Zwariowałeś, stary. Snape już owinął cię wokół palca. Manipuluje tobą, a ty tego nie widzisz!

— Do jasnej cholery! Tu chodzi o pokonanie Voldemorta i wygranie wojny. Nie będę z nim omawiać swoich uczuć...

_Nie będę musiał. Sam wyczuje je przez więź._

\- 4 -

Niedaleko kłócących się Gryfonów, w gabinecie Madam Pomfrey, temat owego sporu prowadził spokojną rozmowę z pielęgniarką. Severus miał beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, gdy wypytywał się o stan zdrowia dzieciaka, który swoim heroizmem doprowadzał go do szewskiej pasji. Nagle zmarszczył brwi, gdy bez uprzedzenia uderzyła go fala burzliwych emocji należących do Pottera. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy odczuwał ich związek aż tak intensywnie. 

_Co ten chłopak znowu wyrabia?_

Wzdychnął ponuro i zerknął na Pomfrey rozdrażnionym wzrokiem.

— Wybacz mi na chwilę.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową wyrozumiale i wróciła do papierów, które przeglądała. Mężczyzna wychodząc na salę szpitalną, dumał, jakim to utrapieniem jest Potter. Skoro już na samym początku ich nowej _relacji_ miał ochotę udusić bachora, to jakie mieli możliwości? 

Stłumił w sobie chęć ponownego westchnięcia i zazgrzytał zębami. Przez tego Gryfona zachowuje się jak wzdychający stary dziad; jeszcze chwila i pojawią się u niego pierwsze siwe włosy. Zastanawiające było, co doprowadziło dzieciaka do równie silnego niepokoju, że aż zareagowała ich więź? 

Obecnie Złoty Chłopiec był oblegany przez najbliższych przyjaciół i definitywnie nie groziło mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Wyglądało na to, że prowadzą między sobą burzliwą dyskusję. O co mogło im chodzić? Czyżby o Quidditch? 

Zbliżał się do łóżka poszkodowanego przez los dzieciaka, gdy usłyszał interesujące insynuacje ze strony Weasley’a.

— … służy Wiesz-Komu! Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy się upierają, żeby traktować go jak bohatera, kiedy tak naprawdę to on za tym wszystkim stoi!

Wzburzony Potter natychmiast łypnął na rudzielca wzrokiem pełnym oskarżenia i rozdrażnienia.

— Snape uratował mi życie. I to nie pierwszy raz! Nie wszyscy, którzy nie są dla mnie mili, muszą być po stronie Voldemorta...

Severus zmusił się do zachowania bezbarwnego wyrazu twarzy, aby nie ujawnić swojego zdziwienia. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od upartego Gryfona, który zawzięcie go bronił przed swoim fanklubem.

— Ufam mu.

— Polegasz na sukinsynie, który żywi do ciebie urazę-

— Ron, liczę na niego w sprawie wojny i Voldemorta! 

— On nie liczy się z nikim! Jest pogrążony w mroku, otwórz oczy-

— Nie jest na Ciemnej Stronie...

Mistrz Eliksirów przysłuchując się toczącej kłótni, miał ochotę przywalić rudzielcowi czymś ciężkim w łeb, aby nabrał trochę rozumu - jego argumenty były całkowicie nielogiczne i bezsensowne. Za to Potter… 

Cóż… zaskoczył go. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że usłyszy jak wypowiada te słowa. To prawda, że nieustannie zgrywał bohatera i obrońcę wszystkich niesłusznie oskarżonych. Jednakże nie przypuszczał, że obejmie to również znienawidzonego profesora, który uczynił z jego życia w szkole piekło. 

_Rycerski, aż do bólu,_ pomyślał zgryźliwie mężczyzna, lecz musiał przyznać, że gorliwość dzieciaka robiła wrażenie. Nie wycofał się i bez końca upierał się przy swoim. 

_Skończony idiota._

W czarnych oczach zamigotała niezgłębiona emocja, gdy z wystudiowanym uśmiechem podszedł bliżej uczniów.

_Będę tego później żałował._

\- 4 -

Harry zamarł, słysząc zbliżające się do nich kroki. Miał nadzieje, że nie jest to właśnie omawiany przez nich profesor. Serce podeszło mu do gardła, gdy padł na niego wysoki cień. Pełen obaw podniósł wzrok i napotkał wpatrzone prosto w niego czarne jak węgiel tęczówki. Spłonął rumieńcem i płochliwie odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela. Ledwo powstrzymał uśmiech, widząc Rona, który siedział jak trusia.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze — przywitała się dziarsko Hermiona.

— Panno Granger — odparł znośnym tonem mężczyzna i zaatakował rudzielca wściekłym spojrzeniem. — Weasley.

— Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! — pisnął przerażony na śmierć Ron, garbiąc się na krześle, a nauczyciel świdrował go wzrokiem, dopóki ten nie zaczął się obficie pocić.

Mistrz Eliksirów, gdy był w miarę usatysfakcjonowany terroryzowaniem durnego rudzielca, oznajmił niebezpiecznie spokojnym głosem:

— Mam z Potterem pewne sprawy do załatwienia, a wy... macie się stąd wynieść! 

Wszyscy podskoczyli zaskoczeni, gdy profesor nieoczekiwanie podniósł głos pod koniec wypowiedzi. Rudy chłopak błyskawicznie podniósł się z siedzenia, lecz nie powstrzymał rozdrażnionego prychnięcia. 

— Weasley, radzę ci się zamknąć. Chyba że chcesz pogorszyć swoją i tak już marną sytuację? Nie? Jaka szkoda… — Opiekun Ślizgonów uśmiechnął się drwiąco. — W takim razie po prostu przekażę Molly, jak się zachowujesz.

Ron przełknął głośno ślinę. 

Na ich drugim roku każdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo pani Weasley potrafi być przerażająca. Wysłany przez nią wyjec wywołał zgrozę w całym Hogwarcie. 

— Na co czekacie? Zmiatać stąd — wypluł profesor z piekła rodem, gdy uczniowie w dalszym ciągu stali w miejscu.

— Możecie zostać — wtrącił się Harry, patrząc wyzywająco na Snape'a. — I tak o wszystkim wiedzą.

Mężczyzna podniósł wymownie brew, a jego mina wyrażała sceptycyzm. — Panie Potter…

— Dyrektor z nimi rozmawiał, więc znają naszą sytuację — wypalił pośpiesznie Wybraniec. Nie chciał zostać sam na sam ze zgryźliwym dupkiem, który prawdopodobnie słyszał, jak go bronił przed przyjacielem. — Cokolwiek ma pan do powiedzenia, może pan to powiedzieć przy nich. 

Profesor zwęził oczy i przyszpilił bruneta oziębłym spojrzeniem. 

Zapanowała napięta cisza, podczas której Harry czuł się jak robak pod lupą. _Do diabła…_ Przełknął nagłą suchość w gardle, nie wiedząc nad czym dumał nauczyciel. 

— Nie będziemy tylko rozmawiać, Potter — ostrzegł oschłym tonem Snape. — Musimy doprowadzić pewne sprawy do końca, lecz skoro nalegasz na publiczność, to nie moja sprawa. — Mężczyzna wykrzywił usta szyderczo, a bruneta przeszły złowieszcze ciarki po plecach. Jednak nie miał zamiaru się wycofać. 

— Są moimi przyjaciółmi. Zostaniecie? — zwrócił się do rówieśników, czując narastający w nim niepokój. 

Ron i Hermiona przytaknęli zgodnie, obserwując Opiekuna Ślizgonów z zakłopotaniem oraz pewną dozą ostrożności. Bo kto mógł wiedzieć, co ten łajdak zaplanował? W niczym nigdy nie ustępuje, a teraz tak zwyczajnie zgodził się na żądania Harry’ego?

Snape zaśmiał się mrocznie, a Chłopcu-Który-Przeżył włosy dęba stanęły. Ten śmiech nie wróżył kompletnie nic dobrego.

— Nie skarż się potem, że cię nie ostrzegałem — zapowiedział obojętnie Severus, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Pochylił się do przodu tak, że mógł patrzeć na chłopaka z bliska. Jedną rękę oparł o zagłówek łóżka i wyciągając drugą dłoń, złapał delikatnie nastolatka za podbródek. 

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się lekko z konsternacji. 

— C-co… Co robisz? — wykrztusił Harry, próbując się oddalić od nauczyciela, lecz stanowcza dłoń poderwała jego podbródek do góry. 

Odległość dzieląca ich twarze zmniejszała się z każdą sekundą. Nagle mężczyzna zastygnął, omiatając spojrzeniem jego twarz, zanim obniżył głowę i musnął wargami jego usta. 

Harry zamarł zszokowany, ale po chwili poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej. Nieświadomie wychylił się bardziej do pocałunku. Przez zamęt panujący mu w głowie, słyszał w tle zaskoczone sapnięcia. Jednakże to nie było teraz ważne; obezwładniło go nieznane mu dotąd przyjemne uczucie, które rozgrzało jego serce. Odniósł wrażenie, że przypieczętowali swój los - on i Severus. 

Więź nieuchronnie została zatwierdzona. 

Nieoczekiwania Snape przerwał szorstko pocałunek i wyprostował się z wyniosłością. 

_Do licha!_

Brunet, który nie spodziewał się tak nagłej utraty kontaktu, wciąż był zamroczony pocałunkiem. Pomału do jego mózgu zaczęło docierać niedawne zdarzenie z udziałem… Mistrza Eliksirów! _Cholerka jasna!_ Szalało w nim tysiące myśli, a spośród nich przewijała się uparta.

_To był całkiem przyjemne-_

Zamarł.

Z przerażeniem łypnął na tego diabła wcielonego i zaczerwienił się po same uszy, widząc drwiący uśmieszek profesora. _Niech to szlag!_

Zerknął bokiem na przyjaciół i ponownie dostał czerwonych wypieków na policzkach. Ron wciąż był pogrążony w głębokim szoku, a Hermiona wyglądała na dogłębnie zdegustowaną. Jednak nie wiedział, czy zniesmaczył ją sam pocałunek, czy fakt, że facet zrobił to przy wszystkich.

— Po co to, do licha, było? — domagał się odpowiedzi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. 

— Przypieczętowaliśmy wieź — odparł przeciągle Ślizgon ze swoją zwykłą maską chłodnej arogancji na twarzy.  
— Niby jak?! — ryknął dziko brunet.

— Pocałunkiem, Potter. — Snape westchnął zniecierpliwiony i uszczypnął się w grzbiet nosa. — To chyba nie był twój pierwszy, co?

— Nie twoja sprawa! — odwarknął zdenerwowany chłopak, unikając patrzenia komukolwiek w oczy. Nie potrafił zapanować nad swoimi myślami. Ani w najgorszych koszmarach, ani w najlepszych snach - nie spodziewałby się takiego rozwoju. 

Wyprostował się sztywno, gdy usłyszał jak Mistrz Eliksirów tłumi następne westchnienie. — Złożona przeze mnie przysięga sprawiła, że bez mojej zgody zostaliśmy połączeni… Jednakże musiałem jeszcze zaakceptować nasz związek.

— Ale dlaczego akurat w ten sposób? — Chłopak spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym oskarżenia.

— Mogłem zrobić coś jeszcze, lecz tym bardziej byś tego nie pochwalał — oświadczył, ściszając głos i sugestywnie mierząc ciało nastolatka, powodując tym u niego jeszcze większy rumieniec.

— Co pan chciał udowodnić, robiąc to przy moich przyjaciołach?!

Profesor pochylił się nad nim groźnie i wycedził prosto w twarz: — Wydaje mi się, że cię ostrzegałem, Potter.

_Faktycznie coś tam wcześniej napomknął._

Przyznał zrezygnowany Harry, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. Jednak to nie upoważniało tego dupka do robienia, co tylko mu się żywnie podoba! 

Severus prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił się do wyjścia z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, lecz powstrzymała go panna Granger: 

— Panie profesorze... — zawahała się, zanim wzięła głęboki oddech. — Co by się stało, gdyby odmówił pan związku z Harrym?

 _Bystra dziewczyna,_ przyznał niechętnie w myślach Severus, patrząc kątem oka na Pottera, który teraz wlepiał w niego swoje zielone oczy. 

— Nasz Bohater prawdopodobnie by umarł — powiedział z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy i zaczął odchodzić, zostawiając trójkę Gryfonów zastygłych w szoku. 

Nagle przystaną i rzucił przez ramie niby od niechcenia:

— Och i Potter, teraz twoje dramatyczne wahania nastrojów powinny ustać. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas.

Usłyszał za sobą krzyk rozdrażnienia, a jeden kącik ust drgnął mu w rozbawieniu.

_Dręczenie cholernego dzieciaka może być nawet zabawne._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gdy skończysz czytać, zostaw po sobie ślad i napisz w komentarzu co tam u Ciebie w duszy gra ^^


	6. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

Wieczorne niebo było zakryte burzowymi chmurami; deszcz szybko przybierał na sile. Ludzie na ulicach Londynu pędzili w pośpiechu, chroniąc się prowizorycznie gazetą lub torebkami przed ulewą. Inni natomiast woleli schować w pobliskich kawiarenkach i przeczekać najgorszą nawałnicę.

Mężczyzna ubrany w czarne szaty jako jeden z nielicznych szedł nieśpiesznie chodnikiem. Nie przejmował się szalejącą pogodą, ani tym bardziej przemoczoną peleryną. Przystanął i spojrzał zamyślonym wzrokiem w ciemne niebo. Przymknął powieki, gdy poczuł na twarzy zimne krople, a na ustach pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

Niechętnie ponownie otworzył oczy i skupił się na pustej przestrzeni między dwoma budynkami. Po chwili między nimi ukazał się ponury dom. Czarodziej z ociągnięciem podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce. Zawahał się.

 _Nie ma sensu tego odwlekać_ , pomyślał markotnie i wszedł do środka.

Severus zwężonymi oczami rozejrzał się po otoczeniu; korytarz był nieoświetlony. Jednym machnięciem różdżki wysuszył szatę oraz zapalił świecie na ścianach. Ruszył w głąb domu, a jego nozdrza zostały zapełnione przez zapach stęchlizny i kurzu. Po chwili otoczyła go złowroga energia, którą była przesiąknięta rezydencja Blacków - należała przecież do rodu czystej krwi praktykujących ciemną magię. Wiele klątw zostało nałożonych na to miejsce. Nic dziwnego, że uwięziony w nim Syriusz Black został doprowadzony do szaleństwa. Każdemu pomieszałoby się w głowie, będąc stale narażonym na aż tak mętną energię… Zastanawiające było postępowanie Dumbledore’a, którego nie powstrzymało to przed zostawieniem tutaj Pottera na większość lata.

Severus, marszcząc brwi, skierował się w stronę kuchni.

_Czemu nikt nie zauważył, co robił Stary Pryk?_

Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął w drzwiach, podnosząc ze zdziwienia brew. Dzisiaj miało się odbyć regularne spotkanie Zakonu. Tymczasem przybyli tylko najbardziej zaufani członkowie, co oznaczało, że będą poruszane ważne kwestie. Z mocnym przeczuciem, iż nie spodoba mu się owy temat, ruszył zająć swoje miejsce obok dyrektora. Z chwilą gdy mijał siedzących czarodziejów, rozmowy przy stole ucichały. 

Snape popatrzył na nich z mroźnym wyrazem twarzy, czując satysfakcje, kiedy większość odwracała wzrok. Jedynie Moody ośmielał się zezować na niego nieufnie swoim magicznym okiem. 

Molly poderwała się z miejsca, uśmiechając sympatycznie.

— Zaparzę herbatkę na rozgrzewkę, Severusie. Mamy dzisiaj paskudną pogodę.

Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w podziękowaniu, nawet gdyby odmówił i tak zrobiłaby po swojemu. Potrafiła być bardzo upartą czarownicą. Nie tracąc czasu, zwrócił się ostro do dyrektora:

— Naprawdę uważasz, że to mądre dyrektorze, aby nadal organizować tutaj spotkania?

Czarodzieje popatrzyli niepewnie po sobie i zwrócili się do Albusa, oczekując wyjaśnień. W tym momencie Snape miał ochotę przywalić każdemu z nich w łeb, aby pobudzić ich proces myślowy.

Dumbledore spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, a przez moment Mistrz Eliksirów dostrzegł irytację w niebieskich oczach.

— O czym mówisz, Severusie? — zapytał pozornie łagodnym tonem.

— Mówię o cholernej ciemnej magii, która przesiąkła do murów tego domu! — wycedził, wstając i uderzając dłonią w stół.

— Jedyną mroczną magię, którą tutaj wyczuwam to twoja, Snape — wypluł Szalonooki Moody z grysem na twarzy.

Szpieg nie dał się sprowokować; zacisnął usta w cienką linię i rzucił mu lekceważące spojrzenie. Doprowadziło to byłego Aurora do białej gorączki i podnosząc się energicznie z miejsca, pochylił się groźnie w stronę drugiego czarodzieja. Przed rozlewem krwi powstrzymało ich ostrzegawcze upomnienie dyrektora. 

— Panowie, proszę, panujcie nad emocjami!

Severus prychnął pogardliwie i, ze zwykłą dla siebie nonszalancją, usiadł ponownie, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. 

— Żałosne — powiedział cicho, patrząc na wszystkich po kolei. — Czarodzieje waszego pokroju nie potrafią wyczuć mroku, który ich otacza.

 _Przebywam wśród samych_ _głupców_ , pomyślał, wzdychając w duchu.

De facto każdy członek Zakonu Feniksa posiadał rzadko spotykane umiejętności bądź zdolności magiczne. Nikt nie trafiał tutaj przez przypadek - Albus skolekcjonował potężną grupę czarodziejów, gdzie każdy był wykorzystywany do konkretnych celów i zadań.

Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem, co umożliwia Dumbledorowi pozyskanie wilkołaków na jasną stronę. Podobnie jest z Hagridem, który jest pół-olbrzymem. Z bólem musiał przyznać, że świętej pamięci James Potter i Syriusz Black, nie dość że byli niezarejestrowanymi animagomi, to jeszcze mieli zdumiewające pokłady magicznej mocy i wyróżniające umiejętności bitewne. Lily Evans studiowała zakazaną magię miłości, co uratowało jej syna. Ślepo lojalni Weasley’owie są wtyczkami w ministerstwie. McGonagall jest najlepsza w transmutacji w całym kraju… Mógłby tak wymieniać bez końca. 

Każdy miał coś, co Albus Dumbledore mógłby wykorzystać.

— Mój chłopcze, nie ma potrzeby, aby wszystkich niepokoić. Osobiście nie wyczuwam nic niebezpiecznego. — Stary czarodziej uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, splatając razem dłonie i kładąc na stole.

 _Wal się, Spróchniały Pryku_ _,_ pomyślał Snape, zwracając się z niechęcią do ostatniego żyjącego Huncwota.

— A ty, Lupin? Twoje zmysły wilkołaka powinny być pomocne.

Remus opuścił głowę i mruknął głosem przepełnionym żalem:

— Syriusz całym sercem nienawidził tego domu i mimo to musiał w nim zostać. Mój osąd... może być przesłonięty uczuciami.

— Pozwalasz, aby emocje wzięły nad tobą kontrolę, jak typowy Gryfon. Czy wszyscy dogodnie zapomnieliście, iż Blackowie byli czarnoksiężnikami?

— Severusie, to ty zapomniałeś o istotnej rzeczy. Syriusz oczyścił dom z klątw, zanim stał się on kwaterą główną Feniksa. Któregoś dnia również podejmiesz decyzję, kierując się uczuciami, a nie rozsądkiem. I to może szybciej niż się spodziewasz – oznajmił Albus, a delikatny uśmiech towarzyszył charakterystycznym iskierkom w jego oczach. – W końcu już masz jednego Gryfona pod swoją opieką.

Snape wewnętrznie jęknął i przygotował się na nadchodzący cios.

— Któż to jest tym szczęściarzem? — zapytała ciekawie Tonks z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Harry Potter — odparł spokojnie stary czarodziej, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Widząc przerażone i zbulwersowane twarze członków Zakonu, którzy zaczęli przekrzykiwać się nawzajem, Severus Snape uznał, że wolałby stać przed Voldemortem.

I uwierzcie mi, od tej chwili było coraz gorzej.

\- 5 -

Harry trwał w bezruchu, mając nadzieje, że jego _gość_ – cholernie zgorzkniały, irytujący Snape – po prostu zniknie. Ostatecznie było to możliwe. Zdarzały się przecież takie rzeczy jak trzęsienia ziemi, czarne dziury lub samozapłon.

Długo mierzyli się spojrzeniami. 

Ostatecznie to nastolatek pierwszy odwrócił wzrok, wypowiadając ciche powitanie.

— Dzień dobry, profesorze.

Oczywiście Mistrz Eliksirów nie odpowiedział na jego pozdrowienie, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że czuje na sobie rozbawione spojrzenie ciemnych oczu.

 _Snape rozbawiony? Chyba zaczynam powoli wariować_ , pomyślał chłopak.

Wymknęło mu się małe westchnienie i spojrzał zamyślonym wzrokiem na duże okno, przez które wpadały popołudniowe promienie słońca.

_To już tydzień._

Cholerny tydzień przeleżał w łóżku, a jeszcze nie czuł się w pełni zdrowym. Nie miał lekko; Śmierciożercy dali mu nieźle w kość powodując, że ponownie otarł się o śmierć.

Przynajmniej codziennie odwiedzali go przyjaciele, nie dopuszczając, aby popadł w zbytnią melancholię lub przygnębienie. Oczywiście Hermiona przynosiła ze sobą stertę notatek oraz bieżących zadań domowych - uznała, iż mimo obecnej sytuacji, Harry nie może sobie pozwolić na żadne zaległości w materiale. Ron za to opowiadał mu z przejęciem wszelakie zabawne wpadki z zajęć lekcyjnych. 

Jednak Hogwart wydawał się być przygaszony oraz pełen smutku w stosunku do poprzednich lat.

Wyglądało na to, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach do wielu uczniów dotarło znaczenie prawdziwego zagrożenia wojną z czarnoksiężnikiem, a nauczyciele rygorystycznie karali za łamanie regulaminu. Wszyscy trzymali się w małych grupkach, a jeżeli ktoś szedł sam, to w nerwowym pośpiechu. 

Do tej pory zamek był uważany za bezpieczną przystań, do której nie przeniknie zło… Lecz teraz panowała w nim napięta atmosfera niepokoju, a to było... bardzo sprzyjające dla czarnoksiężnika.

Niestety do obecnego stanu przyczynił się również dyrektor. Stary czarodziej ukrył fakt, że to on - Wybraniec - był prawdziwym celem ataku. Oznajmił, że misją Śmierciożerców było odnalezienie tajemnych przejść prowadzących do zamku, które byłyby wykorzystane w późniejszym ataku.

Zapytacie pewnie, jak w takim razie w to wszystko wplątał się Złoty Chłopiec?

Dla Dumbledore'a to była bułka z masłem!

Wykorzystał wszystkim dobrze znaną skłonność Harry'ego do nocnych eskapad i przyciągania kłopotów jak magnes. Zadeklarował, że porwanie, zabicie, ani torturowanie chłopca nie było celem popleczników czarnego Pana, przynajmniej nie tej nocy. Ich spotkanie było przypadkowe, a co więcej, nie mając możliwości powiadomienia nauczycieli, Wybraniec został zmuszony do pojedynku w obronie zamku.

Epicko, prawda?

Bynajmniej nie każdy to kupił.

Dzięki uprzejmości Proroka Codziennego opinia publiczna została przekonana, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył miał być zaprowadzony do Czarnego Pana w celu dołączenia do grona jego zwolenników. Mieli teorię, że czarnoksiężnik od samego początku nie próbował zabić Złotego Chłopa, lecz go z rekrutować z powodu mrocznej magii, którą dysponuje nastolatek. Również obwiniali go za zabójstwo czarnoksiężników, którzy wdarli się na teren szkoły, tłumacząc, że stracił podczas pojedynku kontrolę nad ciemną mocą. Ich zdaniem Wybraniec był pogrążony w ciemności.

Zniecierpliwione chrząknięcie wyrwało Harry'ego z ponurych rozmyślań. Zerknął niepewnie w stronę mężczyzny i z przykrością stwierdził, że niestety ziemia nie rozstąpiła się, pochłaniając niechcianego gościa.

Snape skrzyżował ręce na torsie i podniósł brew, niecierpliwie stukając palcami po ramieniu.

— Zbieraj się, Potter. Dyrektorcię oczekuje.

Nastolatek zmarszczył czoło. To prawda, że miał dzisiaj opuścić szpital i odwiedzić dyrektora, zanim wróci do wieży Gryffindoru, jednakże było jedno _ale_.

— Dlaczego to _pan_ po mnie przyszedł? — zapytał z podejrzeniem w głosie.

Drwiący uśmieszek pojawił się na twarzy profesora, gdy zaczął mu odpowiadać przesłodzonym głosem.

— Widocznie dyrektor przejrzał na oczy i nie ufa ci, abyś sam trafił go jego biura bez złamania kolejnych punktów regula-

— Nie o to się pytam!

— Nie. Waż. Się. Mi. Przerwać — wycedził niezwykle cichym i groźnym tonem, pochylając się nad nim tak nisko, że ich twarze dzieliły tylko milimetry powietrza.

Nastolatek wpatrywał się w niego, czując jak policzki zrobiły mu się gorące, a serce przyśpieszyło swoje bicie. Nie mógł odwrócić spojrzenia od czarnych oczu błyszczących irytacją i niechęcią. Ten mroźny wzrok, gdy był skierowany na niego to nigdy nie wyrażał żadnych pozytywnych emocji. Wzdrygnął się i cofnął, czując nagły chłód w klatce piersiowej.

Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił kwaśną minę, zanim jego wyraz ponownie stał się nieczytelny. Wyprostował się sztywno i mruknął: — Ruszaj się, dzieciaku.

— Remus miał mnie odebrać — odparł brunet głosem pełnym napięcia, przyglądając się uważnie swoim dłoniom.

— Wypadło mu coś ważniejszego — warknął lekceważąco, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na ostatnie słowo, pozostawiając niewypowiedziane: od ciebie.

_Do cholery jasnej ze Snapem! Skurwysyn jest szczery aż do bólu._

Zacisnął mocniej dłonie w pięści, aby powstrzymać ich drżenie. Zgryźliwe słowa profesora trafiły w samo sedno problemu, z którym borykał się Harry od śmierci Syriusza. Chociaż podejrzewał, że Lunatyk unikał go celowo, to wciąż się łudził… A ten drań zniszczył jego ostatnią nadzieję.

Przez całe wakacje Remus nie odpisywał mu na listy.

Od powrotu do Hogwartu ani razu nie udało mu się z nim porozmawiać. Profesor wydawał się być w nieustannym pośpiechu, lecz tylko wtedy gdy wpadał na niego. Drzwi do jego gabinetu były non stop zamknięte, a na pukanie odpowiadała mu głucha cisza. Czasami nastolatek uparcie czekał na powrót profesora, lecz zawsze odchodził rozczarowany. Na zajęciach z OPCM odnosił się do niego z uprzejmą rezerwą - tak samo jak do wszystkich uczniów.

Po pewnym czasie chłopak zrozumiał, że Remus chcę się zdystansować. Nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, nie chciał kontynuować ich znajomości. Omijał go z daleka jak zarazę. Widocznie nie potrafił mu przebaczyć śmierci Łapy – ostatniego z jego przyjaciół, rodziny.

Tak więc Harry przestał się naprzykrzać.

— Potter, rusz w końcu tyłek! — huknął nagle Mistrz Eliksirów, wyrywając bruneta z ponurych rozmyślań. — Inni ludzie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mają nieograniczonej ilości wolnego czasu.

— Wedle życzenia, panie profesorze — odparował Gryfon, rzuciwszy wściekłe spojrzenie w kierunku zmory jego życia.

\- 5 -

Severus obserwował z rosnącą irytacją, jak nadymany dzieciak ślimaczył się z łóżka i zakładał pomału buty. Był na krawędzi – ledwo co się powstrzymał, aby nie wyładować na nim całej swojej frustracji. W niczym by im to nie pomogło; cóż, oprócz chwilowego poczucia satysfakcji, że udało mu się wyprowadzić z równowagi Złotego Chłopca.

 _Ach, ale jaka to by była wspaniała chwila_ , pomyślał rozmarzony mężczyzna. Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać zniecierpliwionego prychnięcia, gdy gamoń upuścił własną różdżkę.

Potter zamarł, a napięcie między nimi było wręcz namacalne, zanim postanowił zostawić zachowanie profesora bez komentarza. Cóż nawet Gryfoni posiadają znikomy instynkt samozachowawczy.

Profesor zmarszczył brwi. Skoro ma przetrwać ten dzień bez duszenia dzieciaka, to potrzebował dużej filiżanki kawy. Wczorajsze zebranie Zakonu było istną katorgą i trwało wieczność - zakończyło się dopiero nad ranem. Przez te parę godzin był zmuszony do wysłuchiwania niekończących się oszczerstw pod swoim adresem. Ostatecznie i tak większość czarodziejów nie została uspokojona tym, że wredny Śmierciożerca będzie się zajmował ich Złotym Chłopcem. Na szczęście dyrektor nie zdradził zbyt wielu szczegółów, jak doszło do stworzenia więzi, tylko bardzo mgliście zarysował obecną sytuację. Gdyby poznali całą prawdę, to nie sądził, że wyszedłby stamtąd bez rzucenia paru paskudnych klątw.

Kiedy Potter nareszcie się wygramolił, ruszyli krętym korytarzem w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Zauważając dyskomfort dzieciaka przy poruszaniu się, niechętnie zwolnił kroku i zacisnął mocno usta. Chłopak ledwo co mógł za nim nadążyć, widocznie wciąż był obalały. Odnotował sobie, aby później podać mu eliksir, dzięki któremu szybciej wróci do formy.

Zanim dotarli przed chimerę otwierającą przejście, Snape był zjeżony i zniecierpliwiony ślimaczącym się Gryfonem. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten ma osłabiony organizm, a mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać irytacji - sam przebyłby tę drogę dwa razy szybciej.

Severus miał na końcu języka hasło do kamiennego posągu, gdy przejście samo się otworzyło, ujawniając stojącego w nim _cholernego_ wilkołaka.

Lupin zamrugał i patrzył na nich jak cielę na malowane wrota. Po chwili odchrząknął i wyminął w przejściu Mistrza Eliksirów, który nie przesunął ani o milimetr. Stał nieustępliwie jak góra lodowa.

— Severusie. — Kiwnął głową wilkołak, wychodząc na korytarz. Snape rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.

— Jak się czujesz, Harry? — zapytała się troskliwie Remus, a w jego głosie można było wyczuć poczucie winy.

— Nic mi nie jest, dzięki — odpowiedział brunet, uśmiechając się szeroko, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając zakłopotania profesora OPCM. — Ostatnio nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać, ale-

— Dobrze, że jesteś już zdrowy — wpadł mu w zdanie pośpiesznie Lupin, uśmiechając się dobrotliwie. — Mam nadzieje, że niebawem dołączysz do nas na zajęciach. — Poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu i odwrócił się, aby odejść.

— Profesorze! — zawołał brunet za oddalającym się szybko mężczyzną.

Remus przystanął na chwilę i rzucił przez ramię, unikając spojrzenia w zielone oczy: — Naprawdę muszę już iść.

Mistrz Eliksirów zrobił zniesmaczoną minę, gdy obserwował uciekającego wilkołaka. _Nędzna trzęsidupa._ Przeniósł spojrzenie na stojącego obok niego przygnębionego dzieciaka, który wyglądał jak skopany szczeniak. Dostrzegł w zielonych oczach rozdzierające odrzucenie oraz rozczarowanie.

Następnym razem, gdy będzie warzył Wywar Tojadowy znacznie zmniejszy jego działanie przeciwbólowe. Może Lupin odzyska trochę rozumu, gdy powyje sobie z bólu do księżyca. Skończywszy delektować się w tą myślą, odetchnął głęboko, a wzrok chłopaka momentalnie skierował się na niego. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, dopóki Severus nie wskazał ręką, aby Gryfon wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora.

\- 5 -

Albus Dumbledore siedział za swoim biurkiem z oszołomionym wyrazem na twarzy. Chociaż w jego wieku niewiele potrafiło go zadziwić, to będąc świadkiem, jak prosta rozmowa tak szybko przerodziła się w zażartą walkę, było dla niego niepojęte.

_Jest jeszcze daleka droga przed tą dwójkę._

Westchnął ze zmęczeniem i uszczypnął się ręką w grzbiet nosa, gdy Harry poderwał się gwałtownie z siedzenia, przewracając krzesło.

— Prosiłem cię o pomoc! — wrzasnął gniewnie nastolatek do stojącego sztywno Snape’a, szturchając go palcem w klatkę piersiową przy każdym wykrzyczanym słowie. — Wyśmiałeś mnie! Chciałeś, aby Syriusz umarł!

Złość i groźba promieniowały od Mistrza Eliksirów, gdy mierzył bruneta nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Pochylił się nad nim złowrogo.

— Nie obwiniaj innych za własne błędy! — odwarknął mężczyzna. — To była twojabezmyślna decyzja, która do tego doprowadziła. Gdybym życzył Blackowi śmierci, to pożegnałby się z tym światem dużo szybciej!

— Masz tupet, aby się do tego otwarcie przyznać!

— Tupet to miał twój ukochany ojczulek, Potter! Ponoć był taki wspaniały, ale spójrz, jego również tutaj nie ma! Spłodził problem – gówniarza, którym muszę się teraz zająć!

Harry cofnął się jakby został uderzony w twarz. Na jeden moment obaj zamarli.

— Nie mieszaj do tego mojego taty — wycedził brunet głosem ochrypłym od emocji, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, aż zbielały mu kostki. — Dał z siebie wszystko, aby ochronić mnie i mamę-

— Cóż, nie za bardzo mu to wyszło — przerwał mu wyniośle mężczyzna, wykrzywiając usta w sarkastycznym uśmieszku.

— A może powiesz mi, dlaczego wszyscy których nienawidzisz umierają, co? — odezwał się cierpko nastolatek, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi z taką siłą, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra.

— Wciąż żyjesz — odparł płaskim tonem, obserwując go lodowatym wzrokiem.

— Tak… — przyznał Potter sceptycznie, krzyżując ręce na torsie i dodał zjadliwie: — Chyba w końcu nadeszła moja pora, co?

Snape zaklną pod nosem, a palce mu drgały i wyglądały tak, jakby chciały się zacisnąć na gardle chłopaka. Jeszcze chwilę i był pewien, że pęknie mu nie jedna, ale dwie żyłki na czole. — Chcesz uniknąć śmierci? To zaufaj bardziej doświadczonym czarodziejom, aby rozwiązali problem. Tak jak powinieneś to zrobić pod koniec zeszłego roku!

Dumbledore ponownie westchnął i wstał, rozkładając ręce w geście spokoju.

— Moi chłopcy... — powiedział łagodnym tonem, lecz kompletnie nie zwrócili na niego uwagi, byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą.

— Mówisz o sobie, co?! Miałem ci zaufać?! — wypluł z drwiną Harry. — Wtedy nikt inny nie był dostępny z Zakonu!

Snape uśmiechnął się drwiąco.

— W takim razie zamiast pomyśleć i spróbować skontaktować się z dyrektorem, postanowiłeś zorganizować szaloną wyprawę! Lecąc na testralach, włamując do Ministerstwa i walcząc ze Śmierciożercami! Bardzo sensowny kurs działania, Potter!

Wybraniec spojrzał wyzywająco na niego i przyznał zuchwale: — A żebyś wiedział!

— Nie sądziłem, że jesteś aż tak arogancki — warknął ze wstrętem Mistrz Eliksirów. — Nigdy nie uczysz się na błędach! Teraz wydarzyło się dokładnie to samo. Ile ludzi jeszcze będzie musiało zginąć z twojej winy, abyś przejrzał na oczy?

Nastolatek aż krzyknął ze złości i obrócił się tyłem do dorosłych czarodziejów, nie mogąc znieść pogardliwego spojrzenia Snape’a. Wzdrygnął się, czując niespodziewany chłód, a jego serce zadrżało na ostanie słowa profesora.

— Jesteś skończonymdupkiem — mruknął pod nosem Wybraniec, doskonale wiedząc, że Mistrz Eliksirów go usłyszy.

— Pamiętaj, do kogo się odnosisz!

— Do bezwzględnego drania, który nic nie czuje! Nic a nic poza nienawiścią, pogardą i złością! — powiedział, zapalczywie pragnąc, aby jego słowa tak samo zraniły mężczyznę. — Nie wiesz, jak to jest stracić kogoś bliskiego. Na nikim ci nie zależy! Ile zabiłeś niewinnych osób, płaszcząc się przed Voldemortem, co? Pewnie wymordowałeś własnąrodzinę jako dowód lojalności, prawda Snape?!

Mistrz Eliksirów warknął i chwycił gwałtownie chłopaka za ramię, odwracając go w swoją stronę. Harry, będąc ponownie twarzą w twarz z ogarniętym furią profesorem, przełknął nagłą suchość w gardle i nie odważył się nawet drgnąć w bolesnym uścisku mężczyzny. Facet wyglądał jak bóg śmierci pragnący rozlewu krwi.

— Severusie — upomniał go ostrym tonem Albus.

Szpieg skrzywił się i zerknął przelotnie na dyrektora, lecz nie zmienił swojej pozycji. Co więcej, pochylił się nad przytrzymywanym przez niego chłopakiem i wyszeptał mu do ucha mrożącym krew w żyłach głosem: — Masz rację, zabiłem swoją rodzinę. I zgadnij co, Potter? Delektowałem się każdą sekundą ich żałosnych wrzasków i patetycznych błagań… Powinieneś uważać, nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zapragnę usłyszeć twój krzyk.

Złoty Chłopiec poczuł mdłości. Snape naprawdę zabił swoją rodzinę? Potrząsnął głową i odepchnął od siebie czarodzieja. — Gardzę tobą. Uważasz, że wszystko zdobędziesz siłą-

— To nie ja jestem odpowiedzialny za ostatnią śmierć. — Przerwał mu z przyjemnością — Wystarczyłoby, żebyś się przyłożył do oklumencji, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobiłeś. Byłeś mądrzejszy. Zawsze jesteś.

— Chciałem się nauczyć, ale miałem gównianego nauczyciela! Tylko ciągle mnie atakowałeś! To były sesje tortur!

— Przykro mi, że nasz Złoty Chłopiec nie mógł znieść małego dyskomfortu emocjonalnego!

— CISZA!

Kłócący się czarodzieje momentalnie zamarli i równocześnie spojrzeli ze zdumieniem na dyrektora. Albus stał za biurkiem z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy i marszcząc brwi w głębokim niezadowoleniu. Zobaczywszy, że odniósł skutek w uciszeniu sporu, usiadł z jękiem na fotelu i zaczął popijać wciąż parującą herbatę.

Dwójka czarodziejów wpatrywała się w niego ciągle lekko oniemiała, niepewni, co powinni ze sobą zrobić.

— Siadajcie i napijcie się herbaty — rozkazał dyrektor ostrym tonem. Natychmiast wykonali polecenie, ale zajęli krzesła oddalone jak najdalej od siebie. Nawet Severus Snape wydawał się ostrożny, jakby nie chciał jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzić z równowagi przełożonego.

— Moim chłopcy — odezwał się spokojniej Dumbledore. — Niedokładnie to miałem na myśli, mówiąc, abyście wyjaśnili sobie nieporozumienia… Lecz myślę, że to również wyjdzie wam na dobre. — Zerknął na nich przez połówki okularów z surową miną. — Jednakże obwiniając się, do niczego nie dojdziemy. Nawet najlepsi czasem popełniają błędy i niestety zbyt długo lekceważyłem waszą animozję.

Harry będąc nadal w wojowniczym nastroju, prychnął cicho i zamruczał pod nosem: — _Animozja_ to za łagodne określenie.

— Potter... — warknął ostrzegawczo Mistrz Eliksirów w jego stronę.

— Panowie! — wtrącił się ponownie siwy czarodziej, zanim jego chłopcy znowu nie skoczą sobie do gardeł. — Mamy teraz o wiele ważniejsze sprawy niż wasza dozgonna nienawiść. Chyba jesteście tego świadomi? Profesorze Snape'a? Panie Potter?

Po chwili nerwowego napięcia czarodzieje niechętnie przytaknęli, nieustannie zezując na siebie złowrogo.

 _Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabić_ , pomyślał z rezygnacją Albus.


	7. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

W gabinecie dyrektora panował napięty nastrój. Powietrze było duszące do takiego stopnia, że można było powiesić siekierę. Czarodzieje, na pozór zrelaksowani, upijali nieśpiesznie parującą herbatę, a grobowa cisza ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

Nastolatek ściskał mocno filiżankę w dłoniach i co jakiś czas zerkał niepewnie na wiekowego pryncypała, nie wiedząc, czego się po nim spodziewać. Pierwszy raz go widział aż tak bardzo rozgniewanego. Ten niepozorny staruszek, gdy stracił opanowanie, był naprawdę przerażający. 

Harry zgarbił się lekko w fotelu, przypominając sobie swoje niedawne zachowanie - dał się sprowokować i bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił się Snape’owi do gardła. Nic dziwnego, że dyrektor huknął i powstrzymał ich przed „dalszym rozlewem krwi”. Teraz, gdy wreszcie opadły emocje, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo przekroczył granice. Szczerze nie sądził tak o zgryźliwym profesorze. Wykrzyczał to wszystko tylko dlatego, że czuł się przyparty do muru i zraniony. 

Naprawdę nie potrafił tego wytłumaczyć; wiedział, że mężczyzna nienawidził go całym sercem, a jednak coraz bardziej przeszkadzał mu jego zimny wzrok oraz pogardliwe komentarze. Zagryzł nerwowo wargę i odłożył filiżankę na stół - gryzło go poczucie winy. 

Mimo, iż Mistrz Eliksirów również posunął się za daleko w ich konfrontacji, a wypowiedziane przez niego słowa zalazły mu pod skórę, to powinien przeprosić profesora. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i pełen obawy powoli podniósł swój wzrok na mężczyznę, któremu potwornie nawtykał. 

Jednak wyraz twarzy szpiega ponownie był beznamiętny, więc nie miał pojęcia, o czym ten myśli. Równie dobrze Nietoperz mógł sobie teraz rozmyślać o motylkach albo… skrupulatnie planować jak się go pozbyć — niechcianego problemu. Cokolwiek działo się w głowie zimnego drania, było to wielką tajemnicą dla bruneta.

Nastolatek zmarszczył czoło, chłonąc oczami każdą najmniejszą zmianę w jego mimice. Czy Opiekun Ślizgonów naprawdę aż tak bardzo go nie znosił? Faktycznie pałał do niego aż tak silną nienawiścią, którą okazywał na każdym kroku? Jeśli tak… to dlaczego go chronił i ciągle wyciągał z kłopotów? Sapnął poirytowany - _kompletnie nie rozumiał tego faceta!_ \- i nieoczekiwanie skrzyżowały się ich spojrzenia. 

Złość i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił odczytać, kryło się teraz w ciemnych oczach profesora. Mężczyzna wykrzywił usta w sarkastycznym uśmieszku i nastolatek spiął się, oczekując kąśliwej uwagi. 

Jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Dziwnym trafem Snape nagle odwrócił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, patrząc zamyślonym wzrokiem przed siebie.

— Może skusicie się na coś słodkiego? Tiramisu jest szczególnie wyborne, nie potrafię mu się oprzeć — przerwał ciszę dyrektor z radosnymi iskierkami w oczach. — Nie? Nie wiesz, co tracisz, Severusie. Harry, mój chłopcze, może…? Nie? — _Przynajmniej w jednej sprawie są zgodni_ , pomyślał Albus, gdy jego ulubieni chłopcy zaprzeczyli łakociom. — Zatem przejdźmy do konkretów tego spotkania.

Mistrz Eliksirów wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i bąknął pod nosem: „ _Chwała za to Merlinowi!"._ Nastolatek, usłyszawszy ten komentarz, nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia i, zakrywając dłonią usta, spróbował zamaskować wpadkę _nagłym_ atakiem kaszlu. Cóż… sądząc po karcących spojrzeniach, które zostały rzucone w jego stronę, nie za bardzo mu uwierzyli. 

Dumbledore wyprostował się nieznacznie w swoim fotelu. Rozważał coś, przyglądając się wnikliwie czarodziejom siedzącym na wprost niego.

— Kluczowe jest, abyście zrozumieli jedno… — zaczął mówić stanowczym tonem. — Nie jesteście w stanie w żaden możliwy sposób oszukać pradawnej magii ani waszej więzi. Połączenie, które jest między wami, musi się opierać na szczerych intencjach oraz wzajemnym zaufaniu. Na nic się nie zda udawanie, manipulowanie czy okłamywanie samych siebie. Inaczej do niczego nie dojdziecie. 

Harry zrozumiał to doskonale, lecz o wiele łatwiej było to powiedzieć niż zrobić. Jak z dnia na dzień mają zapomnieć o uprzedzeniach i wzajemnej niechęci? Miał naturalny talent, aby doprowadzać Snape’a do białej gorączki; nawet nieumyślnie. Co więcej, szczerze wątpił, aby profesor Eliksirów kiedykolwiek się przed nim otworzył.

 _Prędzej wydłubię oczy wszystkim Gryfonom na świecie_ , pomyślał rozdrażniony szpieg, zezując spode łba na przełożonego. Albus wyobrażał sobie, że od razu stworzy z chłopakiem szczęśliwą rodzinę; wpadną sobie głęboko w ramiona i zalani łzami wyznają sobie dozgonną miłość. Starzec powinien zdjąć z nosa różowe okulary i zobaczyć realny świat. Dzieciak może i jest naiwnym Gryfonem, lecz tak łatwo nie obdarzy go zaufaniem.

Dumbledore pogładził się zasępiony po brodzie, dostrzegając sceptycyzm malujący się na ich twarzach.

— Jeśli nie wysilicie się, aby pokonać panującą między wami dysharmonie oraz nie naprawicie napiętych stosunków… To równie dobrze mogę zabić Harry’ego tu i teraz — rzekł ostro, a nastolatek wzdrygnął się na krześle, kierując niedowierzające spojrzenie na dyrektora. — Złamanie więzi doprowadzi do tego samego rezultatu. Zawiedziecie, a zniknie cień szansy na pokonanie Voldemorta. Polegną miliony czarodziejów w bezskutecznej walce, ponieważ byliście zaślepieni zawiścią. Stawka jest o wiele większa niż wasze szczęście. 

Harry zacisnął dłonie w pięści na spodniach, przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa dyrektora o tym, jak obaj zasługują na szczęśliwe życie. Znowu to były piękne, nic nieznaczące frazesy. Nagle zapragnął stąd uciec, jak najdalej od właściciela biura; najdalej od kłamcy. Tym razem zdrada siwego czarodzieja bardziej zabolała. 

Dumbledore’a obchodził wyłącznie Voldemort i wygranie wojny. W obliczu zagrożenia cała reszta przestała mieć znaczenie. Dla niego liczył się środek do zrealizowania celu, a niestety tym złotym środkiem był Harry.

Nastolatek odwrócił głowę w stronę okna, unikając w ten sposób przeszywającego spojrzenia zza okularów-połówek. 

— Dyrektorze, z całym szacunkiem, JEŻELI będę chciał polepszyć relację z Potterem, to po to, abyśmy się nawzajem nie pozabijali, jak również współegzystowali względnie spokojnie — wycedził drwiąco Snape, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na słowo _jeżeli_ i wychylając się nieznacznie w stronę siwego czarodzieja.

— Severusie, nigdy nie-

— Ponadto emocjonalny rozwój więzi dotyczy tylko mnie i chłopaka. Zatem sugeruje, abyś ograniczył wścibstwo do minimum — wypluł pełnym tłumionym wściekłości głosem, a dyrektor w niezadowoleniu zmarszczył czoło i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

Snape natychmiast zauważył pełne zdumienia zielone oczy wpatrzone prosto w niego i w myślach zwyzywał wszystkie znane mu bóstwa. _Niech to szlag…!_ Mógł się ugryźć w język, a teraz dzieciak gapił się na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami, widocznie nie spodziewając się po _Wrednym Dupku_ takiej odpowiedzi.

— Mam na uwadze wasze dobro, Severusie — powiedział po chwili dyrektor, ukrywając rozdrażnienie za dobrotliwym uśmiechem. — Dlatego czasami musicie wybaczyć staremu czarodziejowi brak taktu, dobrze?

 _A zatem nadal będzie wścibiać nos w nie swoje sprawy_ , pomyślał Severus i z trudem powstrzymał kolejne zirytowane prychnięcie. Właśnie chciał z głębi serca powiedzieć Staremu Prykowi, aby poszedł do diabła, kiedy zwrócił uwagę na buntowniczy wyraz twarzy dzieciaka. Patrzył wyzywająco na dyrektora, a cała jego postawa ciała była niedbała oraz nonszalancka.

Po chwili na ustach Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się triumfalny, pełen zadowolenia z siebie uśmieszek. 

Wyglądało na to, że Potter nie wierzył w ani jedno słowo wypowiedziane przez Dumbledore’a. 

W końcu najwyższa pora, aby Ozłocony Idiota zaczął używać swoich szarych komórek. Nie jest już naiwnym, zaślepionym dzieckiem; ma swój własny rozum, niezbyt wielki co prawda, ale zaczyna coraz więcej dostrzegać.

— Czy to wszystko, proszę pana? — zapytał niemrawo Potter.

— Jest jeszcze jedno zagadnienie, które pragnę poruszyć, mój chłopcze — odparł niejasno Albus, głęboko nad czymś dumając. 

Jednak, kiedy siwy czarodziej w dalszym ciągu milczał i nie przejawiał żadnej chęci, aby prowadzić dalszą rozmowę, Snape zaczął niecierpliwie bębnić palcami w biurko, po czym warknął:

— Więc?

— Jestem na dobrej drodze, aby uzyskać wartościowe informacje o pradawnej magii. Również liczę na to, że pomoże nam to bardziej sprecyzować warunki waszej więzi — odpowiedział nieśpiesznie dyrektor.

Harry momentalnie wyprostował się na krześle i z pełną uwagą zaczął słuchać rozmowy. 

— Tymczasem… nie ignorujcie szepczącego głosu w sercach i przeczuć. Zacznijcie kierować się tym, co podpowiada wam intuicja, ale bądźcie ostrożni, stąpacie po bardzo cienkim lodzie. — Albus spojrzał ostro na profesora. — Harry będzie potrzebować twojego wsparcia, aby przez wszystko przebrnąć. Nie zawiedź go, Severusie. A ty, Harry, uwierz w swojego profesora Eliksirów, nie obawiaj się mu zaufać. Wiedz, że nie od dziś ma on na uwadze twoje dobro. — Dumbledore uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie, a w oczach błyszczały mu radosne iskierki.

Snape momentalnie poczuł, jak pogarsza mu się humor. Zadowolony z siebie Pryk nigdy nie wróżył niczego dobrego...

— Zatem to wszystko z mojej strony, panowie. Harry, gdybyś miał jakieś pytania, profesor Snape z pewnością obficie ci na nie odpowie — dodał rozradowany dyrektor, nie zważając na mordercze spojrzenie Opiekuna Ślizgnów. 

— Dobrze, proszę pana — bąknął nastolatek, będąc rozczarowanym, że w dalszym ciągu niewiele wiedział o więzi z profesorem. Zerknął z niepewnością na siedzącego obok mężczyznę i błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok. Snape posłał mu tak złowrogie i zimne spojrzenie, że aż przeszły mu ciarki po plecach. _Tak, zdecydowanie mogę na niego liczyć!_

Nawet bez użycia legilimencji doskonale zrozumiał, co chciał mu przekazać Nietoperz: „ _Odważysz się zadać mi bezsensowne pytania, a umrzesz w męczarniach, Potter”_. To była obietnica ogromnej ilości bólu, jeżeli odważy się zawracać mu głowę swoim brakiem wiedzy. Tylko niby jak miał się nauczyć więcej na temat pradawnej magii, skoro nigdzie o tym nic nie napisali! Snape nie straciłby swojego berła Zimnego Drania, gdyby wyjaśnił mu coś więcej. Lecz czego się po nim spodziewał? To wredny, zgryźliwy mężczyzna nienawidzący… cóż, praktycznie wszystkiego i każdego.

Harry zerwał się z fotela równocześnie ze Snape’em, kierując się w stronę wyjścia z gabinetu. Obaj chcieli jak najszybciej uciec od duszącej obecności dyrektora oraz swojego towarzystwa. Dotarli do drzwi w tej samej chwili i napotkali swoje gniewne spojrzenia. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, walcząc o pierwszeństwo w wyjściu, aż w końcu Snape warknął wzburzony i wymijając nastolatka, zaczął schodzić krętymi schodami. Naburmuszony Harry zaklął cicho pod nosem i udał się za profesorem.

Albus Dumbledore z rozbawieniem przyglądał się dwóm czarodziejom. Ubolewał ogromnie, że jego chłopcy nie zdawali sobie sprawy, jak doskonale do siebie pasują. Zniknęli już w przejściu, gdy usłyszał z oddali głos Severusa przepełniony złośliwą satysfakcją: — Pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru za przeklinanie, Potter. 

\- 6 -

Harry cały zagotował się ze złości. 

Oczywiście Wredny Nietoperz musiał na koniec odjąć punkty; chyba nie mógł się już powstrzymać. Podczas wizyty w gabinecie dyrektora ani razu nie poleciały punkty jego domu, co samo w sobie było nieoczekiwane. Snape zniósł całkiem sporo, gdy wyzywał go od zdrajców, morderców i najgorszych mend na świecie. Wygląda na to, że postanowił to sobie teraz odbić, bo...

_Kto normalny odejmuje aż pięćdziesiąt punktów za jedno wyszeptane „cholerny dupek"!_

Już dawno wyszli z gabinetu dyrektora, ale nastolatek ciągle piorunował wzrokiem profesora, który szedł niewiele przed nim. Natomiast Mistrz Eliksirów, na odmianę, kompletnie go ignorował i nie uznawał jego obecności.

Szli pustym korytarzem, a odgłosy ich kroków odbijały się echem, wzbudzając wrażenie, jakby byli śledzeni.Harry'ego przeszły ciarki i przyśpieszył kroku, równając się z profesorem. Jednakże uczucie bycia prześladowanym nie opuściło go. Nagle poczuł, że brakuje mu tchu. Wciągnął kilka razy powietrze, ale uczucie nie mijało. Korytarz ciągnący się przed nim zaczął się zwężać i rozmazywać mu przed oczami. Przymknął powieki i potarł je wnętrzem dłoni.

— Potter!

Wzdrygnął się i z trudem otworzył oczy, zamrugał, próbując skupić się na otoczeniu. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że przylega plecami do zimnej ściany, a Snape przytrzymuje go za ramiona.

_Jak do tego doszło?_

— Potter — powtórzył nagląco Mistrz Eliksirów, chwytając go za podbródek. — Spójrz na mnie.

Nastolatek bez zastanowienia zastosował się do polecenia mężczyzny, podnosząc na niego mętny wzrok. Spojrzał prosto w ciemne oczy, które chociaż raz nie błyszczały irytacją czy złością. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się być wiecznością, Snape wnikliwie go obserwował. Po czym nieoczekiwanie wycofał się z jego przestrzeni osobistej, pytając zobojętniałym tonem: — Co się przed chwilą stało, Potter?

Nastolatek westchnął i potarł z roztargnieniem czoło, zanim powiedział z frustracją: — Nie wiem.

Myślał, że mężczyzna nie będzie zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi i niebawem usłyszy co nieco o swojej inteligencji. Ten jednak mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i zmarszczył brwi, przyglądając mu się gruntownie. 

— O co chodzi? — zapytał nastolatek po dłuższej chwili, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów dalej świdrował go wzrokiem.

— Wydaje się, że będziesz musiał ponownie odwiedzić panią Pomfrey.

— Nie chce iść znowu do szpitala — odparł żałosnym głosem brunet.

— Nie będziesz o tym decydował.

— A pan to niby ma prawo? — odezwał się dość cierpko Harry, odpychając się od ściany i stając wyprostowany na wprost profesora. — To nie jest sprawa Opiekuna Ślizgonów.

— Jestem teraz za ciebie odpowiedzialny, głupi dzieciaku — wypluł zirytowany mężczyzna. — Zdawało mi się, że dyrektor wytłumaczył to bardzo przejrzyście i wyraźnie.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, ale po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się zrozumienie.

_No tak, więź! Teraz przecież wszystko sprowadza się do jednego..._

Poczuł, jak serce zamarło mu na tę myśl. Jeżeli Snape zamierzał podejść poważnie do ich nowej sytuacji, to w jego obowiązku było dbanie o jego dobrobyt… Lecz nigdy w życiu by się tego nie spodziewał. W końcu Dursleyowie - opiekunowie Harry’ego - mieli gdzieś jego samopoczucie czy zdrowie. Bywało wręcz przeciwnie. Często sami przyczyniali się do jego cierpienia. Tym bardziej był zdziwiony, że facet, który nienawidzi go z głębi serca, przejmuje się jego powrotem do zdrowia.

 _Czy kiedykolwiek zrozumiem, czym kieruje się ten zimny drań?_ Zastanawiał się chłopak, mamrocząc pod nosem: — No tak, coś wspominał o tym. 

Severus westchnął cierpiętniczo. _Czemu z tysiąca uczniów Hogwartu trafił mi się akurat Potter?_ Pomyślał, obserwując, jak dzieciak chwieje się na własnych nogach. Zacisnął mocno usta i stłumił w sobie chęć podtrzymania go za ramie. Nie miał zamiaru go rozpieszczać. To prawda, że ciągle był osłabiony fizycznie, ale wszystkie zranienia zostały wyleczone. Niedawna kłótnia w biurze mogła spowodować dodatkowy nacisk na Gryfona…, lecz Severus nie dopuścił do siebie nieznacznego poczucia winy, że mógł przyczynić się do jego obecnego stanu.

Tym bardziej że pozostała jeszcze kwestia Czarnego Pana.

— Wysłałabym cię do Madame Pomfrey z czystej złośliwości… — przyznał od niechcenia Mistrz Eliksirów, zakładając ręce na torsie. — Jednakże jest wskazane, abyś pojawił się na kolacji. Powstrzyma to część pogłosek.

— Jakich pogłosek?

— Czemu miałbym powtarzać głupią paplaninę dzieciaków? — odparł przeciągle, wykrzywiając usta w złośliwym uśmiechu.

Harry wydął lekko policzki, czując się urażony oraz wyrolowany. Snape sam zaczął ten temat, więc mógłby z łaski swojej wyjaśnić sprawę do końca. Po chwili niezręcznej ciszy wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech i posłał mężczyźnie prędkie spojrzenie. Przekonany, że Nietoperz skończył z nim już na dzisiaj, zaczął iść przed siebie ostrożnym krokiem. Żałował, że nie jest w stanie puścić się biegiem, aby jak najszybciej uciec od _uroczej_ obecności Mistrza Eliksirów.

Niespodziewanie Snape złapał go za kaptur bluzy i odwrócił w swoją stronę wraz ze słowami: — Nie tak prędko, Potter.

Brunet zachwiał się lekko, lecz szybko odzyskał równowagę pod mrocznym spojrzeniem szpiega. Postanowił, że najlepiej będzie poczekać, aż drań sam powie, dlaczego go zatrzymał. Jednak był to z jego strony następny błąd. Harry miał wrażenie, że dosłownie zawisły nad nim ciemne chmury, a złość i gniew promieniowały od profesora na kilometr. 

Rozdrażniony mężczyzna warknął i wyciągnął małą fiolkę eliksiru, podając mu ją szorstko. — Wypij to — rozkazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Złoty Chłopiec ani myślał o protestowaniu w obliczu groźnej miny Severusa Snape’a. Wypił duszkiem paskudny eliksir, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. 

— Paskudztwo… — bąknął pod nosem chłopak, oddając opróżnioną fiolkę właścicielowi i zamarł. 

Profesor przyglądał mu się sceptycznie i podejrzliwie. Zamrugał, a Snape przybrał z powrotem zwykłą maską chłodnej arogancji na twarzy.

— Jakże mi przykro, że _mój eliksir_ , który uwarzyłem, poświęcając _swój_ _cenny,_ prywatny czas, nie spełnia oczekiwanych przez ciebie walorów smakowych oraz standardów Złotego-

— Dziękuję za niego! — przerwał szybko kazanie Gryfon. — Czuję się od razu lepiej.

Mężczyzna prychnął pogardliwie i wykrzywił usta w kpiącym uśmiechu, podnosząc wymownie brew ku górze. 

— Nie wracasz do szpitala, ale będę miał cię na oku, rozumiemy się? — zagroził Snape ostrym tonem, lecz Harry odebrał to bardziej jako formę zapewnienia. — Masz zjeść regularny posiłek pomimo obserwujących cię fanów, inaczej eliksir spowoduje pewny dyskomfort.

— Jasne jak słońce. Daje słowo! — odpowiedział brunet z powagą i zasalutował żartobliwie ręką.

— Nie obiecuj rzeczy tak lekko… — Severus nagle zesztywniał, nie dokańczając swojej wypowiedzi. Zmarszczył brwi i chwycił nastolatka za nadgarstki. Stanowczo i zarazem delikatnie obrócił jego dłonie wewnętrzną stroną do góry. Ku zdziwieniu chłopaka okazało się, że ma nich drobne rany w kształcie półksiężyców. Podczas kłótni w gabinecie dyrektora musiał zacisnąć dłonie w pięści z taką siłą, że przebił paznokciami skórę. 

Snape powstrzymał kolejne westchnienie wraz z ostrą reprymendą cisnącą mu się na usta. Ze skupieniem przejechał różdżką nad drobnymi ranami, a one zaczęły znikać jedna po drugiej.

\- 6 -

Harry był dzisiejszym dniem całkowicie zdezorientowany, a prowodyr jego stanu emocjonalnego szedł wyniośle obok niego, jakby należał go niego cały świat i jednym pstryknięciem palców mógłby każdego posłać do diabła. 

Wszystko dobitnie wskazywało na to, że Snape był już u kresu tolerowania Wybrańca, a jednak uparł się jak wół, że zaprowadzi go prosto do Domu Lwa. Oznajmił, że nie można mu ufać nawet w tak błahej kwestii… Oczywiście profesor powiedział to znacznie barwniejszym językiem: 

„ _Absurdalność twojego istnienia zapewne nie osiągnęła jeszcze szczytu, a twoja ignorancja jak również durnota nie zna granic. Zatem, Potter, ze swoim sławnym szczęściem prawdopodobnie potknąłbyś się na ruchomych schodach i w konsekwencji skręcił sobie kark, sprawiając Czarnemu Panu ogromną niespodziankę.”_

W obecnej sytuacji, gdyby odprowadzał go ktoś inny, uznałby to za przejaw troski. A jednak była tu mowa o zgryźliwym draniu spod ciemnej gwiazdy - Oziębłym Severusie Snapie.

Byłoby to absurdalne, aby mężczyzna martwił się o niego. 

Brunet westchnął z frustracji i zmierzwił włosy; nie potrafił rozgryź tego faceta. Z powodu chmurnej miny profesora było jasne jak słońce, że ma go po dziurki w nosie… Więc dlaczego zmuszał się, aby mu towarzyszyć? Czy to z powodu poczucia obowiązku nałożonego przez więź?

Był przekonany, że Snape nienawidził go z całego serca; zwłaszcza po fiasku z ubiegłego roku i ostatnich wydarzeniach. Słowa profesora co raz cięły jak ostrza noża, lecz z drugiej strony ten na swój sposób wyciągnął do niego pomocną dłoń... Z łatwością mógł odrzucić nową więź i skazać go na mękę.

Zatrzymali się pod portretem Gruber Damy i nastolatek nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie zna nowego hasła. Skrzywił się zniechęcony, zastanawiając się jak z tego wybrnąć, aby ZNOWU nie wyszedł na kompletnego głupka.

— Czekasz na okazję, Potter? Czy liczysz na pocałunek pożegnalny? — drwiący głos Mistrza Eliksirów przerwał ciszę.

Harry zaczerwienił się po same uszy i cofając się pod sam portret, wykrzyczał przerażony: — Nie! Ja… Na nic nie liczę! Do... Po prostu…

— Oświeć mnie w takim razie, dlaczego z całą swoją gracją Gryfona nie wleziesz do środka? — Profesor uciął jego wypowiedź, znudzony słuchaniem tego niespójnego bełkotu.

— Po prostu… Zmienili hasło i… nie znam go.

Mężczyzna momentalnie spojrzał na niego jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa i prychnął kpiąco. Brunet był przekonany, że usłyszał jeszcze jak mruczy pod nosem: _głupi dzieciak_ oraz _dlaczego ja_ , zanim skierował różdżkę na portret, a Gruba Dama ukłoniła się, otwierając przejście. 

Złoty chłopiec czym prędzej czmychnął w stronę Pokoju Wspólnego, lecz jego wzrok zatrzymał się na uleczonych dłoniach. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w klatce piersiowej i pod wpływem impulsu odwrócił się, nawołując za oddalającym się czarodziejem: — Profesorze!

Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął i zerknął na niego niecierpliwie.

— Dziękuję — wyrzucił z siebie szybko chłopak, zanim stracił odwagę.

Przez jeden moment mina Opiekuna Ślizgonów była niewyraźna, zanim zmarszczył brwi i warknął rozdrażnionym tonem: — Nigdy więcej nie zatrzymuj mnie z powodu takich głupot, Potter. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, odwrócił się gwałtownie i zniknął za zakrętem korytarza. 

Wbrew samemu sobie Harry, uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmienią.

\- 6 -

O tej porze dnia pokój wspólny Gryffindoru zazwyczaj był przepełniony roześmianymi oraz wygłupiającymi się uczniami. Teraźniejszość wyglądała zupełnie inaczej; większość krzeseł, puf i sof było niezajętych, a całe pomieszczenie sprawiało wrażenie opuszczonego. Tylko przy jednym stoliku siedziała grupa nastolatków z najstarszej klasy. 

Z chwilą, kiedy Wybraniec wszedł do środka, spojrzeli na niego spod byka. 

Harry napiął się i starając się ich zignorować, ruszył w stronę Rona, którego dostrzegł na kanapie wciśniętej w rogu pokoju. Ledwo zrobił dwa kroki, kiedy niespodziewanie ktoś się na niego rzucił, mocno ściskając.

— Tak się cieszę, że jesteś! — zawołała Hermiona, przytulając go jeszcze mocniej. _Ciekawe skąd dziewczyny biorą tyle siły_ , zastanawiał się nastolatek, próbując wyswobodzić się z zabójczego uścisku. — Myślałam, że będziesz obecny na obiedzie. Co się stało? — dodała dziewczyna, zmartwionym tonem.

Nim zdążył odpowiedź przez jego ciało przeszło nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Wzdrygnął się i cofnął, czując również nagły chłód. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił, odepchnął od siebie przyjaciółkę i nie chcąc widzieć jej zranionej miny, udał się do rudzielca. 

— Harry? — niepewność w głosie Gryfonki, podwoiła w nim poczucie winy.

— Daj mu trochę odsapnąć, Hermiona — odparł rozbawiony całym przedstawieniem Ron. — Ledwo wszedł, a ty od razu bombardujesz go pytaniami-

— Moja obecność nie jest uciążliwa! — przerwała mu głosem pełnym urazy.

— Nie powiedziałem, że jest!

— Owszem-

Zmarkotniały brunet oparł głowę na jednej ręce i odetchnął głęboko, kierując zamyślony wzrok na tańczące płomienie w kominku. Przyjaciele zamilkli zaniepokojeni jego odległym zachowaniem.

— Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu przed kolacją, a my dawno nie graliśmy w Eksplodującego Durnia. Co powiecie na rundkę? — zachęcił ich Ron, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. 

— Może być — odparł Harry, wzruszając niedbale ramionami i sprawiając wrażenie średnio zainteresowanego. Hermiona zagryzła nerwowo wargę, jakby powstrzymywała się od udzielenia im reprymendy. Zapewne uważała, że powinni ten czas poświęcić na naukę i nadgonić materiał szkolny. Ostatecznie przytaknęła niechętnie, rzucając ukradkowe spojrzenie w stronę przygaszonego przyjaciela. 

Jednak chwilę po rozpoczęciu gry, brunet wciąż odczuwał rosnące napięcie w pokoju wspólnym. Coś było bardzo nie tak. Na początku próbował to zignorować, ale zrobił się bardziej podejrzliwy, gdy coraz więcej uczniów wychodziło z dormitorium na ucztę. Praktycznie każdy z osobna reagował podobnie na jego widok. 

Czuł na sobie ich potępiające, wrogie spojrzenia, lecz jak tylko się odwracał, uciekali wzrokiem, bojaźliwie szepcząc między sobą. 

Co prawda zawsze był obiektem plotek; przyzwyczaił się do tego i większość czasu miał to gdzieś; lecz tym razem miał wrażenie, że niebawem zostanie spalony na stosie wśród wiwatujących uczniów.

W trakcie swojego pobytu w Hogwarcie miał już parę razy do czynienia z podobną sytuacją. 

Podczas drugiego roku, gdy wszyscy myśleli, że jest dziedzicem Slytherina i chce wymordować czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia. Na czwartym roku został oskarżony o oszukanie Czary Ognia - potężnego artefaktu magicznego - i zmuszony do udziału w niebezpiecznym Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Natomiast poprzedni rok był totalną katastrofą; uchodził za pierwszej klasy szaleńca, szepczącego po kątach o powrocie Voldemorta… Nie wspominając nawet o Łapie.

Również ten rok nie zapowiadał się wcale na lepszy. 

W końcu nadszedł czas, aby udać do Wielkiej Sali, co okazało się drogą przez mękę, mimo iż miał po swojej stronie Rona i Hermionę. Złoty Chłopiec szedł pośrodku grupy, otoczony przez przyjaciół w marnej próbie ochronienia go przed złowrogimi spojrzeniami i kąśliwymi poszeptywaniami. Po jego lewej miał rudzielca, który patrzył na każdego spod byka, a z drugiej strony dziewczynę z dumnie uniesioną głową do góry. 

Ku zdumieniu Wybrańca po chwili dołączyli do nich Neville, Ginny oraz bliźniacy, którzy postanowili wznowić naukę, po pozbyciu się Inkwizytora ze szkoły.

Wziął głęboki oddech, gdy przystanęli przed ogromnymi drzwiami. Wiedział, co go za nimi czeka...

Prostując się, wmaszerował dumnie do Wielkiej Sali, kierując się w stronę stołu jego Domu. 

Nagle zapadła głucha cicha. Na jeden moment wszyscy uczniowie zamarli, zanim rozpętało się piekło. 

Rumor i poruszenie wzmagało się z każdym jego kolejnym krokiem; wpatrywali się w niego, nie kryjąc swojej niechęci oraz wrogości. Pogardliwe komentarze, stawały się coraz głośniejsze.

Nie wyobrażał sobie jak przetrwa całą kolację, nie wspominając nawet o przełknięciu czegokolwiek. Czuł dławiącą gulę w gardle, a żołądek zaciskał się boleśnie.

— Harry!

Nieoczekiwanie usłyszał zmartwiony głos Hermiony, która ciągła go za rękaw w dół ławy. Oszołomiony pozwolił przyjaciółce zaciągnąć się na siedzenie między nią, a Rona.

— Dajesz radę, kumplu? — zapytał niepewnie rudzielec, a nastolatek kiwnął niemrawo głową.

Po ich minach było jasne, że mu nie uwierzyli. Sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieło; nieraz był postawiony w podobnej sytuacji. On kontra cała szkoła. Uważali go już za niebezpiecznego szaleńca, mordercę, oszusta… A teraz kim był ich zdaniem? To nie powinno mieć znaczenia, a jednak nie mógł znieść ich perfidnego wpatrywania. Chciał uciec jak najdalej stąd. Miał w nosie kolacje! Spiął się, aby odejść od stołu, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie słowa Mistrza Eliksirów:

_... będę miał cię na oku, rozumiemy się?_

_Masz zjeść regularny posiłek pomimo obserwujących cię fanów, inaczej eliksir spowoduje pewny dyskomfort._

Odszukał wzrokiem Snape’a, który faktycznie obserwował go wnikliwie z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Poczuł jak powoli ogarnia go spokój, gdy zaglądał w oczy mężczyzny. 

Czarna brew podniosła się wymownie do góry, a jeden kącik ust drgnął Harry’emu w rozweseleniu.

Dokładnie w tym samym momencie wstał Dumbledore, przerywając ten osobliwy moment między czarodziejami. 

— Proszę o ciszę! — huknął dyrektor i uczniowie usłużnie zamilkli. — Chciałbym powiedzieć parę słów, zanim uczta zamroczy wasze zmysły — zaczął poważnym tonem oraz surową miną. — W obecnych czasach, czasami jest ciężko odróżnić dobro od zła. Jednakże pamiętajmy, że siła jest w jedności. Teraz bardziej niż kiedykolwiek musimy wierzyć w siebie nawzajem. Nikt z nas nie odpowiada za krzywdy i akty przemocy Voldemorta, oprócz niego samego. — Przerwał, omiatając uważnym wzrokiem uczniów; co poniektórzy wyraźnie się speszyli. — Co się tyczy ostatnich wydarzeń… Udało nam się uniknąć tragedii dzięki niebywałej odwadze jednego ucznia, który sam stawił czoła niebezpieczeństwu i obronił wszystkich przed próbującym się wedrzeć złem… Za Harry’ego Pottera! 

Albus spojrzał z powagą na Harry'ego i uniósł puchar do góry w toaście; profesorowie poszli za jego przykładem. Następnie po kolei każdy Gryfon zrobił to samo, a bliźniacy Wesley nawet mu zasalutowali uroczyście. 

Po chwili cała sala wznosiła za niego toast, a Złoty Chłopiec zaczerwienił się po same uszy. Jednak nie dało się nie zauważyć, że większość uczniów ma niezadowolenie miny, nie wspominając Ślizgonów, którzy mieli wypisaną żądze mordu.

— Jesteśmy z tobą, Harry — szepnęła delikatnie Hermiona.

— Nigdy w to nie wątp, kolego — dodał Ron, szczerząc się do przyjaciela.

Harry poczuł, że się uśmiecha w odpowiedzi, wierząc, że póki ma przyjaciół, to jakoś wszystko się ułoży.

\- 6 - 

Po przemowie dyrektora większość uczniów zajęła się sobą, zostawiając Harry’ego w świętym spokoju. Nikt oprócz przyjaciół z nim nie rozmawiał, ale przestali się przynajmniej na niego gapić jak sroka w gnat. 

_Cóż, prawie każdy_ , pomyślał nastolatek, wzdychając w myślach.

Przez cały swój posiłek czuł na sobie świdrujący wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów. Widocznie profesor dotrzymał groźby i pilnował czy zjadł odpowiedni posiłek. Co dziwne, będąc pod ciągłą obserwacją mężczyzny, wcale nie było nieprzyjemne, a wręcz przeciwnie. Czuł, że ma wsparcie. Przypadkowo zauważył leżące niedaleko na stale specjalne wydanie Proroka. 

Zmarszczył brwi; na głównej stronie były przedstawione zdjęcia trzech mężczyzn, którzy wyglądali znajomo. Przysunął gazetę bliżej siebie i gdy przyjrzał się fotografią, zamarł, a serce podeszło mu do gardła.

Rozpoznał ich.

Spotkał tych czarodziejów.

Zaczęły drżeć mu dłonie. Wciągnął go widok twarzy mężczyzn, którzy uśmiechali się i machali do aparatu. Ich oczy były przepełniane sympatią i radością. Tamtej nocy było zupełnie inaczej, nie było śladu w poplecznikach Voldemorta miłosierdzia. Do dzisiejszego dnia pamiętał ich bezlitosne, mordercze spojrzenia, głodne rozlewu krwi...

Wzdrygnął się i odpędzając nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, przesunął wzrok na poniższy artykuł.

  
  


_**Śmierć czy może zabójstwo z premedytacją?** _

_Mężczyźni zostali oskarżeni o działalność w imieniu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo, przez dyrektora Hogwartu, który twierdzi, że wdarli się na teren jego szkoły i zaatakowali jej ucznia - Harry’ego Pottera. Jednak czy nie kryje się za tym coś innego? Okazuje się, że mężczyźni nie byli naznaczeni Mrocznym Znakiem, a za to byli wzorowymi ojcami i mężami._

_Czy to możliwe, aby ci nieszczęśnicy zostali niesłusznie oskarżeni w celu zatuszowania prawdziwych wydarzeń?_

_Co, jeśli są to ofiary Złotego Chłopca, których nie udało mu się dobrze ukryć? W końcu to nie byłby pierwszy incydent z udziałem Wybrańca._

_Przypominamy o tragicznym “wypadku”, gdy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego zginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach inny uczeń Hogwartu. W ostatnich momentach życia przebywał sam na sam z Harrym Potterem, który pojawił się nagle z jego ciałem w ramionach na środku boiska. Również na drugim roku Pottera nastąpiła seria dziwnych ataków na uczniach, które zostały rozwiązane w podejrzanych okolicznościach - brak zapisu w aktach._

_Zatem nie można zbagatelizować, że odkąd ten chłopiec pojawił się w Hogwarcie coraz częściej słyszymy o dziwnych wypadkach, niebezpiecznych atakach, a nawet o śmierci uczniów._

_Czy ci poszkodowani uczniowie, mogli być również ofiarą czarnych mocy Chłopca-który-przeżył?_

_Na obecną chwilę nie da się ustalić jeszcze wszystkich faktów, lecz jedno jest pewne._

_Wraz z Harrym Potterem kroczy śmierć._

_Lepiej trzymajmy się od niego z daleka!_

  
  


Mieli żony i dzieci, pomyślał tempo nastolatek, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od artykułu. Zaczął się zastanawiać; co jeżeli byli pod działaniem Imperiusa lub jakieś innej klątwy czarnoksiężnika. Nie, to nie mogło być możliwe. Wiedział z pierwszej ręki, jak działają takie zaklęcia. Oni uwielbiali sprawiać ból i cierpienie; miłowali torturować i dręczyć swój cel.

Bez uprzedzenia ktoś wyciągnął mu z dłoni gazetę. Zaskoczony poderwał głowę i napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie przyjaciółki. 

— To nie twoja wina — wyszeptała z przekonaniem.

— Mieli rodziny — głos miał lekko ochrypły od przytłaczających go emocji.

Hermiona potrząsnęła przecząco głową, a rudzielec wtrącił się z nietypową dla siebie powagą.

— Ma rację. Nie możesz się za to obwiniać. Sami podjęli decyzje i wybrali strony.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała wyczekująca cisza, zanim Harry przytaknął i wymusił niemrawy uśmiech. Nie uwierzyli mu. Zresztą... jak miał kogoś przekonać do czegoś, w co sam nie wierzył?

\- 6 -

Severus Snape marszczył gniewnie brwi i był pochmurny jak chmura gradowa. Najchętniej na poprawę nastroju odebrałby Gryfonom wszystkie punkty i wlepił trzysta dwadzieścia pięć szlabanów z Filchem w Zakazanym Lesie. Odrzucił z pogardą szmatławca, którego niektórzy uważają za gazetę i spojrzał na główny cel wieczornego artykułu.

Potter wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, a niedola oraz wina parowała od niego na kilometr. Jeżeli głupi chłopak zrozumiał, co Rita niezbyt subtelnie sugerowała w swoich wypocinach, to obecną postawą niczego nie zmieni. Mężczyzna zazgrzytał zębami i zaczął bębnić palcami w stół. Buzował cały ze złości. Nawet miał doskonały pomysł, kto by się idealnie nadawał na ochotnika, aby oberwać paroma paskudnymi klątwami.

Przez tę załganą wiedźmę ze swoimi niezrównoważonymi teoriami cała jego dzisiejsza robota z dzieciakiem poszła w cholerę. 

Severus zerknął podejrzliwie na dyrektora, gdy ten zaczął nucić pod nosem i uśmiechał się zadowolony _z czegoś._

Profesor zaczął rozważać, czy wielki umysł Albusa Dumbledore'a już nie spróchniał. Starzec nie powinien się cieszyć z tego, że oczerniają jego Złotego Chłopca. Obecnie sytuacja na świecie była dość niestabilna i społeczność czarodziejów będzie skłonną uwierzyć w bujdy Skeeter; znacznie łatwiej jest kogoś obwiniać, niż powierzyć mu swoje nadzieje. Może i zawsze szydził z fanów i wielbiciela dzieciaka, lecz Potter potrzebował poparcie w społeczeństwie ze względu jego specyficzną sytuację. 

Lodowatym wzrokiem łypnął na podpis pod najnowszym artykułem Proroka i po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech burzący grozę.

Na świecie była jedna rzeczna, którą Severus Snape kochał – zemsta.

\- 6 -

Parę dni później do Hogwartu dotarła informacja o poszukiwaniach zaginionej reporterki Rity Skeeter, a Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie. 

W mgnieniu oka całą szkołę obiegła przerażająca plotka, że zniknięcie kobiety jest sprawką ich profesora z piekła rodem! Wzbudziło to jeszcze większy strach wśród uczniów, ponieważ odnieśli wrażenie, że była to oczywista wiadomość od Snape’a: _za bardzo mnie_ _wkurzycie, a będziecie następni…_

Jednakże nikt nie miał pojęcia, czym mogłaby mu zajść aż tak bardzo za skórę wiedźma.


	8. Rozdział 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

Na zewnątrz Hogwartu szalała burza; wiatr uderzał w okna z ogromną siłą, a nocne niebo co chwila rozjaśniały błyski piorunów. Ulewny deszcz spływał po szybie, zniekształcając odbicie rozczochranego nastolatka siedzącego na parapecie. Nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w jeden punkt, nie dostrzegając swojego otoczenia ani paskudnej pogody na dworze. 

Ciągle miał przed oczami mrożący krew w żyłach koszmar. 

\- 7 -

— _Avada Kedavra!_

_Błysk zielonego światła._

_Piekący ból w czole._

_Martwe oczy_ _były_ _skierowane wprost na niego._

_Poczuł cudowną potęgę i słodką satysfakcję w posiadaniu kontroli nad życiem i śmiercią._

— _Możesz opierać się, ile tylko chcesz... Jednakże obaj wiemy, jak to się skończy_ — _szepnął aksamitny głos w jego głowie. — Pragniesz tego samego. Czujesz to samo co ja... Pożądasz tej bezgranicznej mocy, aby ochronić bliskich. Czyż nie mam racji, Harry?_

_Przypomniał sobie zaskoczoną minę Syriusza, gdy wpadł za Zasłonę. Pamiętał niewyraźny obraz uśmiechających się ze smutkiem rodziców. Ron, Hermiona, Remus, Dumbledore oraz każdy z Zakonu narażał życie, bo on sam jest bezsilnym dzieciakiem._

— _Kim jesteś?! — krzyknął brunet w otaczającą go ciemność._

_Miał niejasne wrażenie, że zna rozmówce. Mimo to nie potrafił dopasować eleganckiego tonu głosu do żadnej znanej mu osoby. Skąd to odczucie?_

_Rozbrzmiał sztucznie serdeczny śmiech._

— _Nie rozumiesz? Nic nie szkodzi. Mnie samemu trochę zajęło, zanim to pojąłem._ — _Cichy, wyrozumiały głos odbijający się echem wokół niego budził w nim coraz większy lęk._

_Wyczuwał instynktownie, że wbrew pozorom za tym przyjaznym tonem ukrywało się coś mrocznego i zabójczego._

— _Widzisz Harry, między nami jest dziwne podobieństwo. Nawet ty musiałeś to zauważyć. Obaj jesteśmy półkrwi czarodziejami, sierotami wychowanymi przez mugoli. Przeznaczone są nam wielkie rzeczy. Jesteśmy tacy sami._ — _Ostatnie zdanie prawie wysyczał i chłopak zamarł,_ _kiedy w końcu zrozumiał z kim rozmawiał._

— _Jesteś..._ — _wyszeptał drżąco, ale nie dokończył, ponieważ w ciemności ukazał się przystojny arystokrata, który oczarowałby swoim wdziękiem i gracją każdego czarodzieja._ — _Tom Marvolo Riddle._

_Harry’ego w głębi duszy, o wiele bardziej przerażała młodsza wersja czarnoksiężnika._

_Obecnie Czarny Pan wyglądał jak zniekształcony wężowaty potwór i każdy wiedział, do czego jest zdolny. Za to Tom Riddle był czarującym młodzieńcem, który zdołał wszystkich oszukać, ukrywając swoją prawdziwą, mroczną naturę._

— _Voldemort_ — _powiedział twardo czarnoksiężnik_ — _jest twoją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością, Harry Potterze. Nie uciekniesz przed nim._

_Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wskazał nią na chłopca z przepowiedni._

— _Jaka będzie na to twoja odpowiedź?_

\- 7 -

Harry zadrżał na retrospekcje i otulając się mocniej peleryną-niewidką, podkulił nogi. Nie potrafił wybić sobie z głowy słów czarnoksiężnika. Ciągle nasuwały mu się te same pytania, myśli i wspomnienia…

Wymęczony oparł czoło na kolanach i nie potrafił powstrzymać załamanego jęku. Miał wrażenie, że zaczynał tracić grunt pod nogami. Wszystko mu się waliło; nie wykaraskał się z jednego problemu, a to już pojawiał się następny. Był tym przerażony.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się, aż tak opuszczony i bezsilny przeciwko Czarnemu Panu i całemu światu. Jednak na kogo mógł liczyć? Kto chciałby mu pomóc?

Komuś, kto zostawia po sobie szlak trupów.

Może wszyscy mają racje - nieważne co zrobi, obojętnie jak mocno będzie się opierał - Voldemort i tak go złamie. Może to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim nie skończy jako mroczny czarodziej albo wspólnik Toma. Na samą myśl o tym zadrżał i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. 

Wolałby już umrzeć, niż służyć przy boku tej kreatury.

Pragnienie, aby się poddać i oddać błogiemu zapomnieniu było... z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej kuszące. Ponownie zobaczyłby ukochane osoby - swoich rodziców i Syriusza. Boże, jak on za nimi tęsknił. Za domem, miłością, rodziną… 

Co tak naprawdę trzymało go przy życiu? Narzucone przez dyrektora poczucie obowiązku względem świata czarodziejów lub złudna potrzeba poświęcenia siebie w celu większego dobra? _Dlaczego do diaska, czyjeś dobro jest ważniejsze od mojego?_

Skulił się w sobie, podciągając kolana bliżej klatki piersiowej. _Nie mogę tak dłużej. Potrzebuję…_

Następnie wszystko wydarzyło się w ułamku sekundy.

Zanim nastolatek zdążył dokończyć myśl, nim zorientował się, że ktoś za nim stanął, to został podstępnie pozbawiony pelerynki-niewidki, ujawniając go w całej okazałości. Zszokowany poderwał głowę, a zielone oczy rozszerzyły się ze zgrozy, gdy napotkały mroczny wzrok Mistrza Eliksirów.

— Snape?!

— A któż by inny — warknął czarodziej, krzyżując ręce na torsie, a w zaciśniętej dłoni trzymał płaszcz martwego Hunctowa. — Czyżbym przypominał ci kogoś innego?

— Nie. Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości, że to ty — mruknął nastolatek, uciekając wzrokiem przed przeszywającym spojrzeniem mężczyzny.

_Oczywiście, że to był ten drań!_

_To zawsze on._

Tylko Snape znajdywał go w takich niezręcznych sytuacjach. Za każdym razem, gdy musiał ktoś go złapać na łamaniu ciszy nocnej, to był ten mężczyzna. Nie mogło być przecież inaczej! 

— Potter, wyglądasz okropnie, nawet jak na swoje marne standardy — oznajmił przeciągle profesor, podnosząc wymownie brew. 

— Dzięki za komplement, od razu mi lepiej — bąknął w odpowiedzi bez zastanowienia. 

Nagle zdając sobie sprawę, do kogo to właśnie powiedział, spiął się, oczekując szyderczej obelgi. Dlatego wzdrygnął się, a serce mu zadrżało, gdy profesor chwycił go za podbródek i stanowczo odwrócił w swoją stronę. Spodziewał się rozdrażnionej miny, mocno zaciśniętych ust oraz chłodnego spojrzenia… Zamiast tego był bacznie analizowany, jakby był trudną do rozgryzienia partią szachów lub niemożliwą do rozwiązania łamigłówką. 

— Czemu tu siedzisz, Potter? — zapytał przyciszonymgłosem Mistrz Eliksirów. 

Harry przez chwilę rozważał stojącego przy nim nauczyciela. Czy powinien zdradzić mu prawdę? Istniało pewne ryzyko, że zostanie wyśmiany oraz zmieszany z błotem, lecz ostatnio Snape był dla niego dużym wsparciem. Coś w wyrazie twarzy mężczyzny sprawiło, że postanowił mu zaufać; cóż, przynajmniej ten jeden raz. 

Odchrząknął, aby jego głos nie brzmiał tak żałośnie i słabo, jak on sam się czuł.

— Koszmar — wykrztusił z trudem. — W dormitorium było za duszno, musiałem się przejść. 

O dziwo brunet poczuł lekką ulgę, gdy wyrzucił z siebie te słowa. 

Zawsze starał się ukrywać problemy z dręczącymi go koszmarami, a już zwłaszcza nie chciał zamartwiać nimi przyjaciół, którzy i tak mieli za dużo na głowie, mając za towarzysza Złotego Chłopca. Dlatego dusił to w sobie, nie rozmawiając o tym z nikim. Natomiast Snape… Z Mistrzem Eliksirów było inaczej; był on nieustraszonym czarodziejem, który bez mrugnięcia okiem szpiegujenajgroźniejszego czarnoksiężnika wszech czasów i nie chciał przed nim wyjść na wystraszone, małe dziecko z powodu jednego złego snu. 

_Tylko że to nie był jedyny raz, kiedy miałeś koszmary… lub wizje_. Szepnął mu cichy głos w głowie, któremu nastolatek kazał iść do diabła.

Po chwili ciszy, kiedy stało się jasne, że chłopak nie zamierzał kontynuował tematu, Severus westchnął i zacisnął usta w cienką linię.

— Potter, na Merlina, nie będę wszystkiego z ciebie wyciągał na siłę — wymruczał poirytowany, ponaglając dzieciaka do dalszej rozmowy.

— To głupie — odparłniechętnie brunet, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, że zaraz to powie na głos. — O matko, to jest tak irracjonalne i niemożliwe. Na każdym kroku, przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, Riddle próbuje mnie zabić, a jednak nie mogę wybić sobie z głowy... — Zamarł, przełykając ciężko i przymykając powieki.

Mężczyzna szturchnął delikatnie podbródek chłopaka, aby ten ponownie na niego spojrzał.

— Co ci chodzi po głowie?

— Voldemort chce mnie po swojej stronie — wyznał dosadnie, lecz ze słyszalną nutą desperacji w głosie. Tak bardzo chciał, aby ktoś mu zaprzeczył, powiedział, że się myli.

Snape w okamgnieniu zesztywniał i z kamienną miną chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstek, szarpiąc nim, aby stanął na nogi. Harry zachwiał się lekko, gdy zsunął się z parapetu, lecz szybko odzyskał równowagę i zaczął iść za profesorem w stronę schodów. 

— Gdzie idziemy? — zapytał zaniepokojony.

Mężczyzna przyśpieszył kroku i uparcie milczał z chłodnym wyrazem na twarzy.

Złoty Chłopiec westchnął zrezygnowany i również zmusił się do szybszego tempa, aby nie pozostać w tyle. Mimowolnie jego wzrok padł na swoją dłoń trzymaną przez profesora. Uścisk na jego nadgarstku był stanowczy, lecz również wyjątkowo pocieszający. Poczuł jak w okolicach klatki piersiowej, rozchodzi mu się przyjemne ciepło.

Cicho przed samym sobą przyznał, że nie chce zostać pozbawiony tego dotyku. W obecnej chwili wydawało się, jakby tylko on powstrzymywał Harry'ego przed spadkiem w przepaść.

\- 7 -

Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył z trzaskiem drzwi do najbliższej sali lekcyjnej. Wepchnął chłopaka do środka, wypuszczając szorstko jego dłoń ze swojego żelaznego uścisku. Rozjuszony zamknął drzwi i rzucił parę silnych zaklęć wyciszających. Następnie przywołał z rogu krzesło i gestem dłoni pokazał, że chłopak ma na nim usiąść. 

Wybraniec niepewnie wykonał polecenie, obserwując ostrożnie pogrążonego w zadumie nauczyciela. Severus rozważał coś przez chwilę; zawahał się, po czym rozkazał z twardym błyskiem w oczach: 

— Pokaż mi.

Nastolatek wyprostował się zaalarmowany, a serce podeszło mu do gardła. Snape chyba nie miał na myśli… koszmaru? 

— Co? — szepnął pod nosem, nie dowierzając, czego ten nieczuły drań od niego wymagał. — Nie rozumiem. Co mam ci pokazać?

_Oh, no proszę, teraz sami z siebie robimy idiotów, co Potter?_

Po reakcji Złotego Chłopca było oczywiste, że wiedział, czego od niego żądał. 

Miał na końcu języka bardzo barwą, sarkastyczną odpowiedź na temat dziadowskiego udawania Greka, lecz powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. Coś w minie Pottera przyhamowało jego temperament. Zaklną pod nosem, po czym westchnął przeciągle. 

Doskonale go rozumiał. Wiedział, dlaczego Gryfon czuł opory przed pokazaniem mu wspomnienia. Był przecież uważany za Zimnokrwistego Dupka Hogwartu, który bez najmniejszych skrupułów szydził z każdego, a jego drwiny miały zwłaszcza na celu Złotego Bohatera. Co więcej, Severus wcale temu nie zaprzeczał, lecz nie znajdowali się już w normalnych okolicznościach. Sytuacja była niecierpiąca zwłoki; nie mieli czasu na rozczulanie się nad uczuciami chłopaka. Należało upewnić się, czy za tymi koszmarami stał Czarny Pan. 

Zauważył, że choć nastolatek zerkał co chwilę na niego bojaźliwie, to nie utrzymywał dłuższego kontaktu wzrokowego. _No proszę, udało mu się coś wynieść z lekcji oklumencji. Bardzo dobrze,_ pochwalił go niechętnie w myślach. 

Aczkolwiek w ich sytuacji i tak nic to by nie dało.

Dzieciak nie wiedział, że dzięki ich nowej więzi i tak może z łatwością włamać się do jego umysłu. Zasępił się, zgrzytając zębami. Było to łatwe i szybkie rozwiązanie, lecz biorąc pod uwagę ich kruche zaufanie, nie byłoby to wskazane. Również penetracja umysłu pod przymusem zapewne przyczyniłaby się do osłabienia niestabilnego stanu chłopaka.

Snape zmarszczył niezadowolony brwi; zostało w taki razie tylko jedno rozwiązanie - przekonać go. 

— Potter — mruknął, siląc się na spokojny ton. — Jestem świadom, że nie chcesz, abym grzebał ci w umyśle i bynajmniej mi również nie sprawi to żadnej przyjemności, lecz ignorowanie problemu niczego nie zmieni. Musisz mnie wpuścić. Czarny Pan mógł-

— Wejść do mojej głowy i manipulować moimi lękami? — przerwał mu pośpiesznie, sprawiając wrażenie, że nie poradziłby sobie, gdyby ktoś jeszcze wypowiedział jego obawy na głos.

Profesor obrzucił go karcącym spojrzeniem i uszczypnął się w nos, zanim przyznał drwiąco: 

— Uproszczając kwestię do twojego poziomu inteligencji, to tak, Potter. Można tak rzec. Zatem, gdy dramaty mamy za sobą, miejmy to już z głowy. — Pochylił się nad nastolatkiem, wyciągając dłoń do jego twarzy, gdy ten zerwał się nagle z krzesła, odtrącając jego rękę.

— Nie! — warknął brunet, oddychając ciężko. — Nie, nie ty — powtórzył spokojnie, biorąc głębokie oddechy i unikając wzroku mężczyzny jak ognia. — Może to zrobić Dumbledore. Nie chcę, abyś...

 _Zaraz szlag mnie trafi!_ Warknął rozjuszony profesor, czując, jak pulsuje mu żyła na skroni. Czego mógł się spodziewać? Bez wątpienia nie tego, że urazi go tak jawny brak zaufania.

— Przypominam ci, że to właśnie dyrektor chce, abyśmy współpracowali i poprawili swoją relację — wycedził niebezpiecznym głosem, który nasilał się z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. — Jednak jeśli chcesz polecieć do Dumbledore'a i oznajmić, że nie potrafisz mi zaufać, to proszę bardzo! Droga wolna! — Wskazał ręką na drzwi.

Harry zamarł; stał zakorzeniony w miejscu, nie potrafiąc się ruszyć ani na krok. Gniew promieniował od Snape’a na kilometr, gdy mierzył go zimnym, wściekłym spojrzeniem.Ostatnim razem doprowadził profesora do takiego stopnia, kiedy naruszył jego prywatność, wpadając do myślodsiewni. Co takiego tym razem zrobił? 

— Idź! — huknął mężczyzna, a nastolatek cały się wzdrygnął. — Na co czekasz? Nie chcesz przyznać, że Cenny Złoty Chłopiec zawiódł?

 _Przecież nie to chodziło!_ Złościł się w myślach brunet.

Kawał drania zawsze wyciągał pochopne wnioski na jego temat, i to najgorsze z możliwych. O każdej porze dnia i nocy posądzał go o najgorsze. Zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści. Spojrzał niepewnie w stronę drzwi… Może to było jedyne dobre rozwiązanie? Mimo tej myśli, nie potrafił zmusić swojego ciała, aby się poruszyło. Wiedział, że jak tylko przekroczy próg drzwi, to nie będzie już odwrotu. 

Snape zadrwił, widząc, że chłopak pozostał na miejscu. — Tak właśnie myślałem. — Wskazał gniewnie na krzesło i syknął: — Siadaj!

— Jeżeli zawiodę dyrektora, to ty również — odpyskował wyzywająco, czując nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku. Natychmiast tego pożałował, gdy mężczyzna ruszył na niego kipiąc gniewem, ze złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy... Tak bardzo podobnym do nienawistnej miny wujka Vernona, że oddalił się płochliwie, robiąc parę kroków do tyłu. Uderzył plecami o zimną ścianę i zbladł, a serce tłukło mu się w piersi z taką siłą, jakby chciało połamać mu żebra. 

Dzieliło go od rozwścieczonego mężczyzny zaledwie pół metra; był już na wyciągnięcie ręki, gdy Mistrz Eliksirów zatrzymał się raptownie, skamieniały. Jego ciemne oczy wydawały się przeszywać chłopaka na wylot, sięgając aż do samej duszy i serca. Nagle Snape zaklną gwałtownie pod nosem i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po klasie, posyłając Gryfonowi prędkie i nieodgadnione spojrzenia.

Harry z trudem łapał oddech i próbował powstrzymać drżenie kończyn. Z niechęcią obserwował, jak profesor wyraźnie próbuje zapanować nad swoimi nerwami. Zastanawiał się, co tak bardzo wyprowadziło go z równowagi. Nie była to przecież ich najgorsza kłótnia, bywało znacznie gorzej. Gdyby Snape nie był takim nieczułym, nieokazującym uczuć draniem, to pomyślałby, że…

“ _Jeśli chcesz polecieć do Dumbledore'a i oznajmić, że nie potrafisz mi zaufać, to proszę bardzo!”_

_Och, więc o to chodziło._

— Profesorze? — odezwał się niepewnie nastolatek.

Mistrz Eliksirów przystanął i zgrzytając zębami, obrócił się w jego stronę z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy. Odbierając to jako pozwolenie na kontynuowanie wypowiedzi, wziął głęboki oddech i brnął dalej, nie wiedząc, czy nie oberwie mu się za to ponownie: — Nie chciałem, aby Voldemort zobaczył, że mi pomagasz, to dlatego pomyślałem o dyrektorze. Nie chciałem bardziej narażać twojej pozycji.

Severus pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, po czym prychnął i potarł z roztargnieniem czoło.

— Potter, jeśli masz aktywne połączenie z Czarnym Panem, to nie uważasz, że w ostatnich dniach zobaczył już wystarczająco dużo, aby mnie za to zabić? — zapytał oschłym tonem, podnosząc wymownie brew.

— Och, nie pomyślałem o tym — wyszeptał, chowając do kieszeni szaty nieustannie drżące dłonie.

— Dokładnie, _nie pomyślałeś_ , tak jak masz to nałogowo w zwyczaju — odparł mężczyzna, ale w jego tonie brakowało standardowej zgryźliwości. Następnie podszedł powoli do nastolatka i drugi raz dzisiejszej nocy ujął go za nadgarstek, prowadząc w stronę krzesła. 

Harry usiadł sztywno, pełen obaw i zaczął ze zdenerwowania kręcić palcami. Nieoczekiwanie chłodne dłonie stanowczo objęły jego ręce, powstrzymując jego nerwowy ruch. Zaskoczony podniósł szybko głowę i napotkał poważne spojrzenie Mistrza Eliksirów, który przykucnął obok krzesła.

— Potter, powiem to tylko raz, więc dobrze to zapamiętaj — oznajmił głębokim głosem, przepełnionym nieznaną mu dotąd emocją. — Akceptując naszą więź, stałem się za ciebie odpowiedzialny zarówno w magicznym, jak i mugolskim świecie. W moim obowiązku jest zaspokojenie twoich wszelakich potrzeb, _dbanie_ _o ciebie_. Jeżeli czegoś potrzebujesz, zgłaszasz się z tym do mnie, rozumiemy się?

Poczekał, aż chłopak przytaknął z niedowierzaniem i kontynuował z westchnieniem. 

— Nie mogę obiecać, że cię nie zranię. Jesteś świadom mojego ciętego języka oraz temperamentu, w dodatku masz naturalny talent do testowania mojej cierpliwości… — Nastolatek otworzył usta, ale zamknął je, kiedy mężczyzna uniósł dłoń. — Aczkolwiek składam przysięgę, że umyślnie nigdy nie wyrządzę ci żadnej krzywdy.

Harry poczuł, jak jego policzki zrobiły się gorące, a serce zadrżało na słowa, które właśnie usłyszał. Widział, że powinien coś odpowiedź na oświadczenie profesora, ale nie był w stanie. Coś dziwnego złapało go za gardło i czuł dławiącą gulę w środku.

Nie chciał w to wierzyć, nie chciał czuć tej małej nadziei, która z każdą chwilą przybierała na sile. A jednak wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi, logice i nauczce na przykrych doświadczeniach z wcześniejszych lat, jego serce go nie posłuchało. Z jakiegoś powodu wypowiedź profesora wydawała mu się wiarygodna. 

Być może, gdyby nie widział uroczystego wyrazu twarzy mężczyzny lub nie posłużył się głębokim głosem niepodlegającym dyskusji, to właśnie teraz przeżywałby wątpliwości. 

— Dziękuję — udało mu się wykrztusić po chwili ciszy.

— Nie oczekuję podziękowań, Potter — uciął chłodnym tonem czarodziej, powracając do swojej zwykłej osobowości. Wypuścił ostrożnie dłonie bruneta i podniósł się, stając w pełni wyprostowany.

Harry błyskawicznie poczuł, jak nieprzyjemny chłód owiewa mu dłonie, więc schował je do kieszeni, mając nadzieje, że choć trochę je ogrzeje. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że to nie chodziło wcale o zimno - brakowało mu ciepła, które powodował dotyk rąk mężczyzny.

Odganiając od siebie niebezpieczne myśli, przygryzł nerwowo wargę. Chciał wyjaśnić jeszcze jedną kwestię, tylko nie do końca potrafił zebrać w sobie odwagę. Wiedząc, że lepiej nie zostawiać takich nieporozumień w spokoju, wziął głęboki oddech. 

— Wcześniej ja... Znaczy się… — zaczął niezdarnie nastolatek, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

— Przestań się jąkać i wypluj to.

— Nie obawiam się ciebie — wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wydechu, po czym sczerwieniał jak burak i pośpiesznie zaczął tłumaczyć. — Wcześniej, to jak zareagowałem, to był tylko odruch... Nie myślałem, że masz zamiar... po prostu wiem. Ufam tobie. To była tylko głupia reakcja.

W oczach mężczyzny błysnął gniew i przywołał drugie krzesło, siadając na wprost Gryfona z założonymi rękami. — Jesteś gotowy? Nie mam całej nocy.

Wybraniec zamrugał zaskoczony i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w niego tępym wzrokiem. No cóż, tego się nie spodziewał, ale nie miał zamiaru narzekać na to, że uniknął niewygodnego tematu. Wzruszył ramionami i odparł, udając swobodny ton: — Możemy zaczynać. 

— Zamknij oczy i odpręż się, głupi dzieciaku — mruknął twardo Severus, przyglądając mu się srogo. — Tym razem nie będzie to inwazyjne doświadczenie. Skup się na momencie, gdy zasypiałeś. Jesteś gotowy?

— Tak — potwierdził nastolatek i wtedy poczuł po obu stronach skroni dotyk palców Snape'a. Szybko podniósł powieki i zesztywniał, mając praktycznie przed nosem twarz profesora. 

— Uspokój się — szepnął głębokim głosem Mistrz Eliksirów, który sam miał zamknięte oczy, a jego mina wyrażała pełne opanowanie oraz skupienie. 

Harry z fascynacją wpatrywał się w rysy twarzy mężczyzny, niewykrzywione przez złość, gniew lub sarkazm. Sprawiał wrażenie odprężonego oraz nieszkodliwego. Nagle mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi, burząc ten niecodzienny widok i upomniał go chłodno: — Potter, zamknij te cholerne gały i się skoncentruj.

Zielone oczy błyskawicznie zniknęły pod zaciśniętymi powiekami.

_Skąd wiedział...?_

\- 7 -

Szli równym krokiem przez słabo oświetlone lochy Hogwartu. W środku nocy zamek sprawiał wrażenie opuszczonego, zapomnianego przez Merlina i czarodziejów. Przytłaczającą ciszę co pewien czas przerywało oburzone zawodzenie magicznych obrazów, wybudzonych ich nocną wędrówką. Unosząca się wilgoć w powietrzu, jak i ciemne, chłodne korytarze tylko wzmagały poczucie mroczności.

Harry wzdrygnął się nagle i pociągnął za rąbek rękawa szaty profesora, gdy kątem oka wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł poruszający się zarys postaci. Mężczyzna momentalnie przystanął, spoglądając na niego przeszywającym wzrokiem i podnosząc wymownie jedną brew do góry.

— To nic, coś mi się przewidziało — bąknął nastolatek i zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż ściskał w ręce ciemny materiał, opuścił dłoń jak oparzony i potarł się nią po karku. Zaśmiał się nerwowo, próbując ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.

Snape przypatrywał mu się jeszcze przez chwilę z wątpliwym wyrazem na twarzy, po czym odetchnął głośno i mrucząc coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, ruszył przed siebie. 

_Nie uciekaj, skończony draniu!_ Warknął w myślach brunet, śpiesząc się za oddalającym mężczyzną, aby nie pozostać w tyle. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru tkwić ani sekundy SAM w tych cholernych lochach! Nie dzisiaj, zdecydowanie nie tej nocy, nie po… 

Zadrżał z zimna i schował skostniałe dłonie do kieszeni, zaglądając przez ramie z trwogą. 

Przeżycie koszmaru po raz kolejny rozbudziło w nim ponownie absurdalny strach, który zakopał głęboko w sobie. Szedł napięty, a podświadomy lęk śledził go na każdym kroku - niedorzeczny wytwór wyobraźni, że lada moment, tuż za najbliższym rogiem, czyha na niego Voldemort. Zachowywał się jak roztrzęsiona boi dupa - i choć był tego świadomy, to nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Mimo wszystko, z towarzystwem profesora z piekła rodem u swojego boku miał się znacznie pewniej, wręcz bezpieczniej. Być może przyczyniła się do tego silna, mroczna aura, która zawsze otaczała mężczyznę; przez to wydawał się wręcz niepokonany oraz nieugięty. 

Złoty Chłopiec mógłby się założyć, że gdyby teraz nie było z nim Snape’a, to pobiegłby na złamanie karku prosto do wieży Gryfonów.

Zatem, mając na względzie, jak się teraz czuje, wychodzi na to, że retrospekcja koszmaru była kiepskim posunięciem. Natomiast ku jego zaskoczeniu sama legilimencja wcale nie była przykrym doświadczeniem. Do reszty nie przypominała tortur z ubiegłego roku, a obecności profesora nie odebrał jako niechcianego intruza. Nie potrafił opisać słowami połączenia ich umysłów; było zarazem uderzające jak i uśmierzające.

Problemy zaczęły się dopiero wtedy, kiedy nie potrafił już dłużej znieść przytłaczającego głosu Voldemorta; przestał sobie radzić z nadmiarem sprzecznych emocji, które rozszarpywały jego ciało od środka. Wtedy w jednej chwili wszystko stało się czarne.

Pierwszą rzecz, którą przypomniał sobie po ocknięciu to płaski wyraz twarzy Snape’a podstawiający mu do wypicia jakiś śmierdzący eliksir. Harry zmarszczył brwi w głębokiej myśli. Pijąc owy napój, pamiętał niewyraźnie, jak przez mgłę, że profesor mówił coś do niego pilnym tonem.

Choćby zależało od tego przetrwanie całego świata, to za żadne skarby nie mógł sobie przypomnieć znaczenia wypowiadanych słów. 

_Cholera jasna, oby to nie było nic ważnego. Inaczej Snape posieka mnie na kawałki i wrzuci do wrzącego kociołka jako główny składnik..._

Nastolatek przetarł zmęczone oczy i ziewnął szeroko, wpatrując się w plecy mężczyzny, idącego dwa kroki przed nim.

— _Potter, mam ci do powiedzenia tylko jedno; Oklumencja._

Zanim opuścili salę, Mistrz Eliksirów zlecił mu z surową miną oczyszczenie umysłu przed snem i przy odpowiedniej sposobności w ciągu dnia. Mógł się tego spodziewać i nie miał żadnych obiekcji. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co było na szali - pozycja i życie Snape’a. 

— _Obecnie nie masz stałego połączenia z Czarnym Panem, Potter._

_Brunet westchnął z ogromną ulgą i uśmiechnął się do siedzącego na wprost czarodzieja, ale Snape zmarszczył groźnie brwi. Serce nastolatka zatrzymało się na ułamek sekundy._

— _To nie są zwykłe sny, głupi dzieciaku._

Okazało się, że czarnoksiężnik miał swobodny dostęp do jego umysłu podczas głębokiego snu. Mimo to na szczęście nie mógł jeszcze penetrować jego wspomnień czy myśli. Czy to będzie niebawem dla niego możliwe? Nikt tego nie wiedział. Tymczasem był zdolny do wysyłania mu wykreowanej przez niego sceny, wydarzeń czy podjudzać zatrważające uczucia.

Właśnie to najbardziej przerażało Harry’ego - doświadczanie z pierwszej ręki złowieszczych emocji Voldemorta.

Zagryzł wargę, nie odrywając wzroku od szerokich pleców profesora. Zastanawiał się, jakim cudem Mistrz Eliksirów mógł być taki opanowany i nieprzejęty obecną sytuacją, gdy powierzył mu swoje życie - Złotemu Idiocie, który absolutnie nie potrafił zrozumieć _delikatnej sztuki legimencji._ Dlaczego, do diabła, ten facet obdarzył go takim zaufaniem i wiarą, że tym razem nie spieprzy? W każdej chwili mógł stracić pozycję szpiega w kręgu Voldemorta, a to oznaczało… Tygodnie wypełnione torturami, bólem, wrzaskami, aż ostatecznie przyznawana była błoga śmierć, gdy nie została z człowieka ani jedna cząstka, nad którą można by było się pastwić. 

Dzięki uprzejmości Toma, Harry widział w wizjach, jak postępują ze zdrajcami.

_Za cholerę mu na to nie pozwolę!_

Poczuł w sobie nieoczekiwany przypływ determinacji. Nie dopuści do tego, aby ta kreatura kontrolowała jego myśli i życie. Porażka nawet nie wchodziła w rachubę. 

Profesor przystanął bez uprzedzenia, gdy dotarli pod wieżę Gryfonów, a zamyślony brunet wpadł na niego z całym impetem. Krzyknął zaskoczony i wycofał się z przestrzeni osobistej mężczyzny, czując na sobie jego groźny wzrok. 

Niestety szczęście dzisiaj nie było po stronie Złotego Chłopca.

— Przepraszam — odezwał się zawstydzony nastolatek, nieustannie cofając się od nauczyciela.

— Zatrzymaj się, idioto! — warknął Snape, lecz było już za późno. Stopa bruneta trafiła na pustą przestrzeń, zamiast na jeden ze stopni, które ciągły się za nim w dół.

Gryfon poczuł, że spada.

Zielone oczy rozszerzyły się przepełnione grozą. Zacisnął mocno zęby, oczekując bolesnego upadku, lecz zamiast tego poczuł silny ucisk na ramieniu oraz w pasie mając bezpieczny grunt pod nogami. Zamrugał zaskoczony i ośmielił się spojrzeć na swojego wybawcę, który stał tuż przy nim ze zmarszczonymi brwi. 

— Prawdę powiedziawszy, myślałem, że nie możesz być już większą ciamajdą.

— Jestem pełen niespodzianek — odparł chłopak gorzkim tonem, delikatnie się rumieniąc. Stali tak blisko siebie, że czuł ciepło bijące od ciała mężczyzny. Poruszył się niespokojnie, a obejmujące go ręce w pasie znikły.

— Potter… — Mistrz Eliksirów westchnął, pokręcił głową z rezygnacją, jakby uznał, że nie ma sensu mu tego mówić i zaczął odchodzić z powrotem do lochów. — Chyba tym razem pamiętasz hasło? — zapytał sarkastycznie na odchodnym, niechętnie spoglądając na niego przez ramie.

 _Serio? Czy Snape nigdy nie pozwoli mi o tym zapomnieć?_ Pomyślał Harry, posyłając zgryźliwemu nauczycielowi urażone spojrzenie. Następnie odwrócił się, aby odejść i zostawić nadętego drania, gdy nagle zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę. 

Zatrzymał się raptownie i, czując niemiłe ukłucie w żołądku, zapytał:

— Czy … — odchrząknął i zaczął jeszcze raz niepewnym tonem. — To była więź, prawda? 

Harry specjalnie nie sprecyzował pytania i postarał się, aby było tak niejasne jak to tylko możliwe, ponieważ jeśli się pomylił, to wolał sobie oszczędzić drwin ze strony nauczyciela. Chociaż wszystko w nim krzyczało, że jego podejrzenia są słuszne. 

To, co poczuł dzisiaj po wizji, było druzgocące. Nigdy więcej nie chciał odczuć tej paraliżującej pustki. Doświadczył dotkliwej samotności i uciążliwej tęsknoty _za kimś_. Kimś z wiecznym grymasem na twarzy, sarkastycznym uśmieszkiem i ciemnym spojrzeniem, który przeszywał go do samych kości. 

Mistrz Eliksirów zmierzył go oceniającym wzrokiem, zanim postanowił odpowiedzieć chłodnym tonem z beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy:

— Nigdy nie myślałem, że te słowa padną z moich ust, lecz masz rację, Potter. Ach, potrafię dostrzec, jak twój mały mózg szaleje, usiłując złączyć razem pewne fakty, dlatego ci powiem. – Podszedł dostojnym krokiem do chłopaka i pochylił się nad nim. – Więź wymagała kontaktu w odpowiedzi na twoje strapienie emocjonalne.

— To dlatego ty... nieważne — wymamrotał nastolatek, czerwieniąc się jak burak. — Więź zareagowała? Jak to?

— Wzywała mnie, Potter — mruknął Snape i przez ułamek sekundy w jego oczach można było dostrzec ten sam ból, który odczuwał brunet dzisiejszej nocy. 

Harry zamarł. Nikt się nie poruszał, wydawało się, jakby cały świat zatrzymał się w miejscu. 

Po chwili mężczyzna wyprostował się, wzdychając i czar nagle prysnął, a czas zaczął płynąć ponownie. Spoglądając w dół na zamyślonego bruneta, podniósł jedną brew i dociekał wyniosłym tonem:

— Jeszcze jakieś pytania, panie Potter? 

— Ale skąd wiedziałeś, że tam byłem? — odezwał się dość cierpko, odganiając na razie niechciane myśli. 

— Spod peleryny wystawał ci trampek, idioto — podniósł głos, gdy Potter chciał mu przerwać. — Konfiskuje ją. To nie podlega dyskusji.

\- 7 - 

— _Voldemort — powiedział twardo czarnoksiężnik — jest twoją przeszłością, teraźniejszością i przyszłością, Harry Potterze. Nie uciekniesz przed nim._

_Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę z kieszeni i wskazał nią na chłopca z przepowiedni._

— _Jaka będzie na to twoja odpowiedź?_

— _Odpieprz się — warknął buntowniczo chłopak._

— _Nawet nie wysłuchałeś mojej oferty. Może cię… — oświadczył przeciągle, a usta rozciągnęły się w złym uśmiechu. — Wprawić w zdumienie._

— _Obojętnie co mi zaoferujesz, nigdy nie będziemy po tej samej stronie — walnął prosto z mostu Harry z zaciętą miną. — Po moim trupie._

_Riddle pokręcił głową z udawanym smutkiem: — To również da się załatwić — mruknął z małym zaangażowaniem, bawiąc się na pozór beztrosko różdżką, a zielone oczy śledziły uważnie każdy jego gest._

— _Jesteś jeszcze młody, Harry. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak potężna jest czarna magia, ile można dzięki niej osiągnąć. Wiesz, jak przekracza wiele zakazanych dziedzin? Jeśli jesteś wystarczająco potężny, aby z niej skorzystać, to możesz osiągnąć absolutnie wszystko… Nawet zamienić śmierć na życie._

_Wybraniec zazgrzytał zębami i zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści. Nie da się nabrać drugi raz na to samo!_

— _Nie jest_ _em_ _już niedoświadczonym dzieciakiem, którego możesz zwabić obietnicą przywrócenia do życia rodziców — szepnął cierpkim głosem, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i dodał pewnie. — To, co jest martwe, powinno takie pozostać._

_Przez jeden moment oczy Toma zabłyszczały chorobliwym czerwonym blaskiem, zanim jego wyraz twarzy nie przybrał drapieżnego wyglądu. — Jestem zachwycony, że tak uważasz. Liczę, że nie zmienisz zdania… zbyt szybko._

_Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, mając co do tego złe przeczucia. Jednak Riddle zaczął powoli już znikać w mroku, jakby był jednością z otaczającą ich ciemnością. — Och... miałeś niedawno urodziny, Harry. Jakże to nietaktowne z mojej strony, przyjmij moje najszczersze życzenia._

Severus westchnął ciężko i potarł czoło, czując stopniowo narastający ból głowy. Końcówka wizji nie dawała mu cholernego spokoju. Był przekonany, że nadciąga coś groźnego. Bez wątpienia Czarny Pan planował jakąś spóźnioną milutką niespodziankę dla Wybrańca. 

_Niech to szlag!_ Zaklną w myślach mężczyzna, zaciskając usta w cienką linię. _Jak mam ochronić tego dzieciaka, kiedy ta niezdara sama zrzuca się ze schodów?_

Przyśpieszył kroku; musiał się napić kieliszka porządniej szkockiej, aby pozbyć się niechcianych myśli. 

Prosta rozmowa z chłopakiem potrafiła go doszczętnie pozbawić energii, a ta dzisiejsza nie należała do najłatwiejszych. Co gorsza, Potter posiadał wyjątkowy dar - potrafił z marszu doprowadzić go do białej gorączki. Jakoś ten Gryfoński Idiota zawsze umiał zaleźć mu za skórę i z dziecinną łatwością zburzyć jego samokontrole. 

_Zielone oczy, rozszerzone ze zgrozy, obserwowały go nieufnie._

Profesor warknął rozeźlony, próbując zapomnieć o tym konkretnym spojrzeniu chłopaka. A jednak wspomnienie jego wyrazu twarzy i zlęknionego wzroku, stale wyłaniało się na przód jego umysłu.

 _Kurwa, to na nic_. Uparty gówniarz nie odpuszczał nawet w jego własnych myślach.

W tamtym momencie, podczas ich sprzeczki w pustej sali, dostrzegł w jego oczach prawdziwe przerażenie. Burzliwa kłótnia i gwałtowne emocje doprowadziły do tego, że dzieciak sięgnął automatycznie po ich więź. Dlatego też, gdy ruszył zdenerwowany w stronę Gryfona, ten nieświadomie przesłał mu obraz szarżującego z gniewem wujka i nieuchronnie zbliżającą się pięść.

 _Przemoc domowa, do jasnej cholery._ Cudowny Złoty Chłopiec, Wybawca czarodziejskiego świata był ofiarą przemocy domowej.

Snape przystanął raptownie, po czym mrucząc gniewnie pod nosem, szedł dalej w stronę lochów. Jego oczy płonęły furią i poczuł, jak fala opiekuńczego gniewu narasta mu w piersi. Psiakrew, złożył obietnice, że dopilnuje bezpieczeństwa dzieciaka Lily. Zawiódł, a prawdę miał cały czas tuż pod nosem. Osobliwe zachowanie chłopaka nabierało teraz większego sensu. Zaniedbany przez rodzinę, nauczył się, że zawsze musi sam dbać o siebie. 

Z czystą przyjemnością spotkałby się z obelżywym wujkiem chłopaka… Jest tyle zaklęć i eliksirów, które mógłby na nim przetestować - wielokrotnie. Na samą myśl, jego usta rozciągnęły się w złowrogim uśmiechu.

Zaskakujące było, że podczas oklumencji w zeszłym roku nie wyszło na jaw żadne fizyczne nadużycie ze strony Dursleyów. Owszem, pojawił się urągliwy, rozpieszczony do granic możliwości kuzyn - przypominający młodego walenia - sporadyczne słowne zniewagi i wiele prac domowych dla Pottera. Nie był to obraz kochającej się rodziny, lecz nic nie wskazywało na przemoc. 

To sprawiło, że Severus zaczął się zastanawiać czy Złoty Chłopiec rzeczywiście był aż tak beznadziejny w ochronie umysłu. 

Westchnął ze zmęczeniem, gdy w głównym holu napotkał uśmiechającego się pogodnie Albusa Dumbledore’a. Widocznie dzisiaj szczęście nie było znów po stronie Mistrza Eliksirów. 

— Severusie, może wstąpisz na kawę? — zapytał uprzejmie dyrektor z pogodnym błyskiem w oczach. — Mamy w sumie już poranek.

— Otrzymałeś moją wiadomość? — upewnił się chłodnym tonem Snape, ignorując zaproszenie i z trudem utrzymując z beznamiętny wyraz twarzy.

— Oczywiście, mój chłopcze.

— W takim razie, wybacz mi, lecz nie mam czasu na manipulacyjne pogawędki — warknął bezpardonowo i zaczął się ponownie kierować w stronę swoich komnat.

— Nadal jesteś rozgniewany o sytuację z Harrym? Jak on się teraz czuje?

Snape prychnął i, nie zatrzymując się, wycedził głosem ociekającym sarkazmem: — Rozważa rzucenie się z Wieży Astronomicznej.

Słyszał, jak dyrektor wdycha rozczarowany i czuł na swoich plecach jego przeszywające spojrzenie. 

— No dobrze, dam ci spokój, ale weź dropsa na drogę, dobrze?

Mistrz Eliksirów nie raczył odpowiedzieć na brednie Starego Piernika, a wręcz mogło się nawet wydawać, że przyśpieszył kroku.

— Severusie, pamiętaj, że wasza więź musi być silniejsza — zawołał za nim nieoczekiwanie poważnym tonem Dumbledore. 

Profesor zatrzymał się raptownie i szybko obejrzał za siebie, jednak siwy czarodziej już zniknął.

_Niech cię diabli, Zramolały Starcze._

  
  



	9. Rozdział 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

— _Harry…_

— _Harry…! No dalej…_

Złoty Chłopiec słyszał jak przez mgłę stłumione trzaski, pośpieszne kroki i czyjś uparty głos, który stawał się coraz bardziej natarczywy. Brunet jęknął na wpółprzytomny; zamrugał sennie i po krótkim namyśle, uznał, że cały świat może pójść do diabła. Rozciągnął się i z zadowolonym westchnieniem zwinął się w kłębek pod mięciutką kołdrą. Zaczął ponownie zapadać w głęboki, spokojny sen.

— Harry! — powtórzył ktoś naglącym tonem i rozsunął kotary wokół łózka, wpuszczając poranne promienie słoneczne.

Wybraniec stęknął ponury jak chmura gradowa i uchylił powieki, zerkając ukradkiem na rudzielca. _Daj se siana, Ron. Ten jeden dzień, choć tylko dzisiaj, niech świat zapomni o istnieniu Harry’ego Pottera._ Pomyślał sfrustrowany i odwróciwszy się plecami do przyjaciela, schował głowę pod okrycia. 

Wkrótce potem poczuł, jak ktoś go szturcha nachalnie i krzyczy mu nad głową: — Wstawaj, stary! Pozwoliłem ci spać najdłużej, jak mogłem! Musimy już iść!

_ZABIJE CIĘ. Tylko szturchnij mnie jeszcze raz..._

Brunet wymamrotał coś niewyraźnie i, o ile to było możliwe, to bardziej wtulił się w puchatą pościel i koce. 

— Co? Co właśnie powiedziałeś? — dopytywał się dociekliwie rudzielec, ale Potter zamilkł i przestał się wiercić. Przekonany, że jego przyjaciel ponownie usnął, rozważał użycie ostatecznych środków, kiedy nieoczekiwanie spod fałd kołdry wyłoniła się gęsta, czarna czupryna. 

— Ron... — bąknął przeciągle Wybraniec niepocieszonym tonem. — Myślę, że to łóżko mnie kocha. Nie chce mnie wypuścić.

Weasley westchnął z rezygnacją i zmarszczył czoło, przyglądając się wylegującemu się chłopakowi.

Ostatnio właśnie tak wyglądał każdy ich poranek. Codziennie toczył zawziętą wojnę z Harrym i… jego łóżkiem. Obudzenie go i wywleczenie spod kołdry graniczyło z cudem. Wszystkiemu były winne te cholerne koszmary, które co noc dręczyły jego przyjaciela. 

Zagryzł nerwowo wargę i mierzwiąc włosy, zaklną pod nosem. Żałował, że nie był w stanie mu pomóc.

Zawahał się. Po raz kolejny rozważał, czy nie byłoby lepiej pozwolić mu spać dalej i kryć go przed profesorami… Taak, jasne! Marzenia ściętej głowy! Jego przyjaciel był naznaczony piętnem przez czarnoksiężnika i podlegał ścisłej obserwacji. Pierwsze zajęcia i momentalnie spadnie na nich deszcz pytań spowodowany wagarami Złotego Chłopca, po czym ktoś wyruszy go skontrolować. Co gorsza, dzisiejszy dzień rozpoczynał się _cudownie_ \- podwójnymi Eliksirami ze Ślizgonami… _Kurde balans!_

— Harry! Ruszaj tyłek! — zawołał nieugięty Ron z przerażoną miną. — Jeśli się spóźnimy, to Przerośnięty Nietoperz nas posieka i wykorzysta jako składniki do eliksirów!

Wybraniec drzemał sobie w najlepsze i tylko jednym uchem słuchał bełkotu Rona. Wtem, nagle dotarło do niego znaczenie słów wypowiedzianych przez rudzielca. Momentalnie się rozbudził; otworzył szeroko oczy. 

_Przerośnięty Nietoperz._

_Snape._

_Severus Snape._

_Podwójne Eliksiry._

_Spóźnienie._

_Śmierć._

Włosy stanęły mu dęba i w jednej chwili zrzucił z siebie kołdrę.

— Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej?! — wykrzyczał brunet, biegnąc migiem do łazienki i chwytając po drodze ubrania wraz z okularami.

Ostatecznie dwóch Gryfonów; z lęku przed srogim Mistrzem Eliksirów; wygrało wyścig z czasem, a nawet szczęśliwie zdążyli na śniadanie w Wielkiej Sali. 

Wtedy Wybraniec nie zdawał sobie jeszcze sprawy, że to nie było pomyślne zrządzenie losu. To był wyrok opaczności.

Prędko się o tym przekonał. 

\- 8 -

Wielka Sala wrzała od ostrej i obelżywej paplaniny uczniów, którzy co chwila rzucali nieprzychylne spojrzenia pewnemu brunetowi przy stole Gryffindoru. Chłopak siedział sztywno, z pochyloną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w talerz. Był napięty jak struna, a żołądek zaciskał mu się boleśnie, na samą myśl o przełknięciu czegokolwiek. 

_Do diaska! Mam już tego dość!_ Pomyślał zjeżony Harry i odkładając sztuce z zaciętą miną, wstał od stołu. Wszystkie rozmowy momentalnie ucichły, otoczyła go grobowa cisza, a palące spojrzenia przeszywały go na wskroś. 

Ignorując chęć ucieczki, nieśpiesznie skierował się w stronę wyjścia. 

Uczniowie obserwowali uważnie każdy jego krok, a gdy ich mijał, pochylali się ku sobie i szeptali z obawą.

_Co oni myślą, że niby zrobię?_

Utkwił wzrok prosto przed siebie, ignorując narastające komentarze. 

_Czego ode mnie chcą?_

Zacisnął mocno usta, aby nie wykrzyczeć im tego wszystkiego prosto w twarz, tutaj na środku Wielkiej Sali. To dopiero byłoby przedstawienie. Może właśnie tego oczekują? Niezaprzeczalnego dowodu o jego niepoczytalności i wariactwie. Nachmurzył się, lecz zanim zdążył dokładniej to rozważyć, ktoś nieoczekiwanie chwycił go za dłoń.

Zaskoczony zerknął w bok i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, gdy okazało się, że obok niego maszeruje dumnie Hermiona. Po drugiej stronie Ron poklepał go po plecach i mruknął markotnie mu do ucha: — Nie pękaj, stary, dobra?

Harry wziął głęboki wdech i przytaknął. Rudzielec klepnął go jeszcze raz, po czym wzdychając, zmarszczył czoło i patrzył na wszystkich spod byka. 

Z dwójką przyjaciół po jego stronę, droga do drzwi nie wydawała się jak przejście przez piekło.

Jak się okazało, na holu było również mnóstwo uczniów, którzy skończyli śniadanie i czekali na swoich znajomych z klasy. Zbierali się w niewielkich grupach, aby razem wyruszyć na pierwsze zajęcia tego dnia.

Złoty Chłopiec naburmuszył się, zdając sobie sprawę, że to jeszcze nie koniec jego trudnej przeprawy przez rzesze poruszonych czarodziejów. Westchnął w duchu i ruszył z przyjaciółmi w stronę lochów przez zatłoczony korytarz. 

Uczniowie, gdy tylko go dostrzegli, rozchodzili się przed nim i omijali szerokim łukiem. _Jakbym był trędowaty_ , pomyślał gniewnie brunet. Zaklął pod nosem i obniżył głowę, starając się przyciągnąć jak najmniej uwagi. Wcześniej nie mógł wytrzymać nacisku w Wielkiej Sali - czuł się jak cholerny okaz w zoo - i marzył, aby stamtąd uciec. Naiwnie łudził się, że ukradkiem uda mu się przemknąć do lochów na eliksiry.

W rezultacie teraz był pod ostrzałem. Starcie i agresja wisiały w powietrzu; wystarczy jeden zły ruch. 

_Zawsze może być gorzej, prawda?_

Przyśpieszył, chcąc za wszelką cenę uniknąć następnej afery. Na korytarzach jeszcze nie było nauczycieli, którzy hamowaliby coraz odważniejsze i złośliwsze uwagi. Jednak to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze były najmłodsze roczniki - oddalali się w popłochu i z obawą odwracali wzrok.

 _Boją się mnie,_ pomyślał z rezygnacją, przygryzając wargę.

— Harry — jęknęła boleśnie Hermiona, szarpiąc swoją dłonią.

Natychmiast uświadomił sobie, z jaką siłą ściskał jej rękę. Rozluźnił uścisk, szybko puszczając jej dłoń, jakby parzył go jej dotyk. 

Szepty i komentarze ciągle narastały. Gdzie się nie obejrzał, napotykał wrogie miny, wykrzywione w pogardliwym wyrazie i nienawistne spojrzenia. Blizna na czole zapiekła go boleśnie. Zaczęło mu dudnić w głowie i szumieć w uszach.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał ciche przeprosiny do Hermiony i puścił się biegiem w stronę lochów.

Słyszał za sobą nawoływanie przyjaciół, ale nie oglądał się za siebie. Gdy biegł, rozmazywał mu się obraz przed oczami, lecz nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie dotarł pod klasę Mistrza Eliksirów. 

Rozejrzał się, dysząc lekko i oparł się o zimną ścianę, biorąc głębokie oddechy. Był sam.

Miał chwilę czasu, aby się zebrać w sobie, zanim zwlecze się tutaj reszta rówieśników - Gryfoni, zarówno jak Ślizgoni. W obecnej sytuacji nie robiło to mu żadnej różnicy; zapewne oba Domy nienawidzą go teraz równie mocno. Przymknął powieki i drżącą ręką otarł pot z czoła. Do diaska, nadal był osłabiony po ostatnim spotkaniu z lojalnymi sługami Toma. Jeśli Madam Poppy dowie się, że wykończył go tak krótki bieg, to przywiąże go do łóżka na cały dzień. 

Jęknął na samą myśl o białym, sterylnym szpitalu. Absolutnie nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. 

— Zmęczyłeś się fanami, Wybrańcu Pomyleńców? — nieoczekiwanie usłyszał znajomy, drwiący głos.

 _Tego mi jeszcze brakowało_ , pomyślał cierpko brunet, spoglądając gniewnie na Malfoya, który uśmiechał się szyderczo, stojąc dumnie po przeciwnej stronie korytarza.

— Nigdy nie mam dość swoich _wyznawców_. Jestem kulturalny, szanuje ich, w przeciwieństwie do niektórych _panów_ — odparł od niechcenia, kładąc wyraźny nacisk na dwa konkretne słowa. Poczuł przyjemną satysfakcję, gdy blondyn skrzywił się i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. 

— Jesteś pewien, że ktokolwiek został po twojej stronie? — zapytał Draco kpiącym tonem. 

— Kurcze, nie pomyślałem o tym. Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział z udawanym przerażeniem i przygłupią miną. — Kiedy przyjdzie odpowiedni czas, chyba się o tym przekonamy, co nie?

— Tylko nie popłacz się Potter, kiedy okaże się, że zostałeś sam jak palec — mruknął Ślizgon, przyglądając mu się z politowaniem. — Nie ma co się dziwić, skoro obracasz się w takim towarzystwie. Szlamy, zdrajcy krwi, miłośnicy mugoli, wilkołaki, zbieg z więzienia… — Przerwał i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. — Ups… Zapomniałem, że ten _Wąchacz_ już niucha kwiatki od spodu.

Harry poczuł się, jakby dostał pięścią w brzuch, ale zacisnął mocno zęby i odsunął bolesne wspomnienia o ojcu chrzestnym. Wymusił z siebie szorstki śmiech i wypalił bezczelnie:

— A co, martwisz się o mnie?

— Chciałbyś — odwarknął z kwaśną miną Malfoy.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się nienawistnymi spojrzeniami.

Harry westchnął i marszcząc brwi, przeniósł wzrok na drzwi do klasy Mistrza Eliksirów. — Naprawdę nie mam dzisiaj nastroju na twoją dziecinadę. Pobaw się z kimś innym — ostrzegł blondyna ostrym tonem, lecz w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta zmęczenia.

— Dlaczego miałbym odpuścić? — wymagał wyniosłym tonem Ślizgon, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej. — Zawsze byłeś chętny do walki, zwłaszcza ze mną. Chyba, że… — Przerwał, przyglądając się uważnie blademu nastolatkowi i jego usta pomału rozciągnęły się w triumfalnym uśmiechu. — Och, chyba nadal nie czujesz się najlepiej. 

_Cholerka,_ przeklął w myślach Harry.

Skoro nawet Malfoy to dostrzegł, to oznacza, że naprawdę musi wyglądać gównianie. Wyprostował się i odsunął od ściany, woląc być przygotowany na ewentualny atak. 

Draco prychnął pogardliwie, gdy Wybraniec nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko bacznie śledził wzrokiem każdy jego ruch. Demonstracyjnie zaczął bawić się swoją różdżką i nieśpiesznie iść w stronę Gryfona. 

— Co się stało, Potter? Nadal odczuwasz ostatni _trening_ z przyjaciółmi mojego ojca? — spytał kpiąco. 

— Może po prostu mam kaca — odparł z lekceważeniem brunet. — Całą noc świętowałem-

Nie zdążył nawet dokończyć zdania, a Ślizgon już wskazywał na niego różdżką. Harry błyskawicznie wyjął własną różdżkę, w każdej chwili gotowy do obrony, ale nie dał się pierwszy sprowokować. Nie rzucił żadnej klątwy, co więcej nawet nie uniósł różdżki. 

Gdyby zaczęli tutaj i teraz pojedynek, to brunet tkwiłby w bagnie po uszy. Nie dość, że ciągle był wyczerpany i osłabiony magiczne, to jeszcze potrafił sobie wyobrazić burzliwą reakcje Snape’a na fakt, że zaatakował jego ulubionego podopiecznego.

 _Dziękuję bardzo, ale chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć_ , pomyślał Harry, dumając jak najlepiej wywinąć się z tej sytuacji.

Problem rozwiązał się sam, gdy rozległy się kroki i głośne rozmowy uczniów przychodzących na zaawansowane eliksiru. 

Malfoy momentalnie się skrzywił i poirytowany schował różdżkę. Następnie z nonszalancją poprawił swoją idealnie ułożoną szatę i zerknął kątem oka na Wybrańca.

— To żadna przyjemność skopać ci tyłek, kiedy ledwo stoisz na nogach. Następnym razem odpłacę ci za mojego ojca, Potter — zawarczał blondyn.

— Harry! — zawołała biegnąca Hermiona z lekka naganą w głosie, ciągnąc za sobą rudzielca. Gdy była już przy nim zaczęła bombardować go pytaniami, wyglądając za oddalającym się Malfoy’em. — Co się stało? Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.

— Ma rację, kolego. Czego chciała ta tchórzliwa Fretka? — oddał Ron. 

Brunet wzruszył niedbale ramionami. Nie miał ochoty o tym rozmawiać i już miał po dziurki w nosie ludzi, którzy wytykali mu jego wygląd. Może i był trochę zmęczony, wielkie tam rzeczy. 

Hermiona zmarszczyła czoło, martwiąc się o swojego przyjaciela. Wyciągnęła dłoń, chcąc sprawdzić jego temperaturę. Już miała przyłożyć ją do czoła bruneta, gdy ten wzdrygnął się i dosunął parę kroków do tyłu.

— Nic mi nie jest. Jestem tylko… przemęczony — mruknął Harry.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z wątpliwością wypisaną na ich twarzach. Zdecydowanie dalej drążyliby ten temat, lecz, szczęście w nieszczęściu, w tym momencie drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z hukiem.

\- 8 -

Mistrz Eliksirów omiótł groźnym spojrzeniem zebranych uczniów, zatrzymując się sekundę dłużej na pewnym nastolatku z przeklętą blizną na czole. Potter wyglądał znacznie gorzej niż wczorajszej nocy. Był chorowicie blady i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby ledwie mógł ustać na nogach. 

Ku jego zdumieniu, zły stan chłopaka pogorszył mu i tak już parszywy nastrój. 

— Czekacie na specjalne zaproszenie? Wchodzić do klasy! — warknął profesor, a przestraszeni młodzi czarodzieje pośpiesznie wykonali jego polecenie. 

Oparł się o swoje biurko z założonymi rękami i jak jastrząb obserwował usadawiających się na swoich miejscach uczniów. Zmarszczył brwi, dumając nad dzisiejszymi zajęciami. W planie był skomplikowany, niebezpieczny eliksir, który wymagał niebywałej subtelności, skupienia i przede wszystkim koncentracji. Co oznaczało, że Potter nie był w żadnym warunku do warzenia tego eliksiru.

Powstrzymał cisnące mu się na usta przekleństwa i zaczął stukać palcem po swoim ramieniu.

Jeśli będą mieli szczęście, to Ozłocony Ciamajda wysadzi tylko siebie lub połowę zamku. Osobiście Severus preferował pierwszą możliwość - trochę ułatwiłoby mu to życie. Zatem czy powinien zmienić dzisiejszy program zajęć ze względu na niedyspozycję dzieciaka? Powinien pozwolić, aby przez jednego ucznia reszta klasy przerabiała inny materiał? 

Nigdy nie tolerował specjalnego traktowania, prawda? 

Kącik jego ust drgnął mu lekko do góry, tworząc sarkastyczny uśmieszek, gdy obserwował, jak Potter siada z ciężkim westchnieniem obok rudzielca. 

Po chwili przeniósł spojrzenie na Draco i poczuł, że zaraz wyjdzie z siebie. Młody Malfoy definitywnie coś planował; bardzo dobrze znał ten jego mściwy wyraz twarzy. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, aby się domyślić, że chodziło o odwet za ojca. Najchętniej zostawiłby Pottera, aby sam sobie z tym poradził, jednakże nie mógł dopuścić do następnych komplikacji. 

Wyszedł na środek klasy z groźną miną i omiótł uczniów zimnym wzrokiem. Wszyscy zdążyli powyjmować i rozłożyć niezbędne przybory, kiedy nagle rozbrzmiał dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. 

Severus przymknął powieki i w myślach policzył do dziesięciu, aby się uspokoić.

— Potter!


	10. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA: Eldaeryn

— Potter!

Chłopak podskoczył na krześle, słysząc pełen wściekłości krzyk Mistrza Eliksirów, lecz nie śmiał na niego spojrzeć. Ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy wciąż przyglądał się rozbitemu szkłu na podłodze.

Severus podszedł do niego ze srogą miną i pochylił się nad jego biurkiem, a brunet w końcu odważył się podnieść wzrok. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, w zielonych oczach nie dostrzegł gniewu, lecz bezsilność oraz akceptację. Ten temperamenty dzieciak pogodził się już z tym, że lada moment zostanie zrugany i przywołany do porządku. Interesujące. Co się stało z narowistą, buntowniczą postawą Gwiazdy Czarodziejskiego Świata?

— Minus dwadzieścia punktów od twojego domu, panie Potter — wycedził konsekwentnie, po czym wyprostował się i machnięciem różdżki pozbył się rozbitej fiolki.

— Oczywiście — odparł markotnie nastolatek, garbiąc lekko ramiona i zerknął ukradkiem na Ślizgona, który był wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowany rozwojem sytuacji.

_A zatem to młody Malfoy jest sprawcą tego mizernego zamieszania_ , dumał Snape, podążając za spojrzeniem Złotego Chłopca. _Spodziewałem się czegoś bardziej kreatywnego po synu Lucjusza._ Niewykluczone jednak, że to był dopiero początek. Draco pragnął zemsty za ośmieszenie i zhańbienie nazwiska jego rodziny; coś tak banalnego jak rozbita fiolka i utrata paru punktów nie będzie wystarczająca. 

Ostatni raz obrzucił Pottera surowym spojrzeniem, nim skierował się w stronę tablicy.

De facto mógłby jeszcze zganić Wybrańca za burkliwą odpowiedź. Swego czasu za nic w świecie nie odpuściłby dzieciakowi braku szacunku, a gdyby zapomniał dodać do swojej wypowiedzi: _proszę pana_ , bądź _profesorze_ \- tak jak dzisiaj - to słono by za to zapłacił. 

_Czyżby dało o sobie znać twoje serce, Severusie?_

Jeden kącik ust drgnął mu w pogardliwym uśmieszku, a jego oczy wyrażały pełną bezwzględność oraz oziębłość.

_Nie._

_Pochowałem je dawno temu._

Stuknął różdżką w tablice i cała jej powierzchnia została zapisana skomplikowanymi pytaniami. Wszyscy uczniowie jęknęli zgodnie, ponieważ oznaczało to tylko jedno - sprawdzian.

\- 9 -

Harry czuł, że nic tylko patrzeć jak zacznie rwać włosy z głowy. Był na dobre w czarnej dupie. Jedynie piekielnie niewyrozumiały drań byłby zdolny do przeprowadzenia niezapowiedzianego sprawdzianu na jego pierwszych zajęciach po pobycie w szpitalu. Przecież nie miał ani cienia szansy, aby nadrobić zaległości, a sądząc po mściwym wyrazie twarzy profesora, będzie to nieziemsko trudny test. 

Stłumił głośne jęknięcie i potarł oczy wierzchem dłoni, następnie oparł brodę na jednej ręce w poczuciu nieuchronnej klęski. Czy chociaż ten jeden jedyny raz Snape nie mógłby być pobłażliwy?

_O czym, do diabła, myślę?_ Zreflektował się z rezygnacją.

_Zwariowałem, skoro chociaż przez jedną sekundę łudziłem się, że będzie bardziej wyrozumiały._

Mimo wszystko - głęboko w swoim sercu - miał cichą nadzieję, że postawa profesora względem niego zmieni się nieco na lepsze. Absolutnie nie liczył, że zdarzy się cud i będzie traktowany jak jeden z podopiecznych Mistrza Eliksirów. Trwał w złudzeniu, że mężczyzna zachowa się względnie przyzwoicie. Widząc jednak, jak rozpoczęły się dzisiejsze zajęcia, nie miał co się oszukiwać i oczekiwać niemożliwego. Zawsze będzie dla Snape’a tylko impertynenckim dzieciakiem, pławiącym się w sławie.

Na tę myśl gorycz wkradła się do jego serca.

— Dlaczego tracicie cenny czas? — zapytał zimnym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów i nie oczekując odpowiedzi, nawrzeszczał. — Wyciągajcie pergaminy i bierzcie się do pisania!

Wokoło rozległ się szmer wyciąganych piór, kałamarzy i kartek.

— Macie piętnaście minut — dodał lekceważąco mężczyzna, po czym uśmiechnął się zgryźliwie, gdy zobaczył przerażone miny uczniów.

Harry nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje garbate szczęście. Czeka go spektakularna porażka i niezaliczenie zaawansowanych eliksirów. Przynajmniej zimny drań będzie miał uzasadnienie, aby nareszcie wykopać go z zajęć.

Rozgoryczony spojrzał na tablice przedstawiającą zestaw pytań i zrobił wielkie oczy ze zdziwienia. Zamrugał i rozejrzał się dyskretnie po klasie. Każdy skrobał piórem w pośpiechu, próbując odpowiedzieć na jak największą ilość pytań; nikt nie miał szans przerobić wszystkiego w tak krótkim czasie. Nie odwlekając dłużej swojej porażki, przeczytał pierwsze pytanie i nieświadomie jęknął głośno, ściągając tym na siebie zirytowane spojrzenie profesora. Podrapał się po głowie i zmarszczył czoło, usilnie próbując przypomnieć sobie jakieś przydatne informacje z zajęć… 

_Kurczę, nic z tego nie będzie_! Pierwszych trzech pytań nie zrozumiał, kolejne pięć było podchwytliwe, a następne...

_Na bank nie mają nic wspólnego z eliksirami!_

Harry czuł, jak wzbiera się w nim bezsilność oraz irytacja. Tym razem profesor z piekła rodem zdecydowanie przegiął, dając piętnaście minut na trzydzieści zawiłych, podstępnych i rozbudowanych pytań! Absolutnie nikt nie jest stanie podołać temu sprawdzianowi. Mimo to musiał spróbować coś napisać. Cokolwiek. Wszystko byłoby lepsze niż oddanie pustej kartki. Nie chciał dawać Snape’owi więcej powodów do drwin.

Nie żeby mężczyzna kiedykolwiek potrzebował pretekstu.

— Złośliwa łajza — mruknął pod nosem wzburzony brunet, nie przeczuwając nadciągającego zagrożenia.

Na jego biurko padł duży cień i obok niego stanął przerażający Mistrz Eliksirów. Nastolatek zamarł i przełknął głośno ślinę. _Jestem już martwy,_ pomyślał ze zgrozą. 

— Coś nie odpowiada twoim standardom, panie Potter? — zapytał ze stoickim spokojem, lecz w jego głosie można było wyczuć groźbę.

— Nie, proszę pana, nie ma nic takiego — odpowiedział momentalnie, starając się brzmieć pokornie, chociaż tak naprawdę chciał mu wygarnąć, że ma już po dziurki w nosie takiego traktowania.

Mężczyzna prychnął drwiąco, podnosząc wymownie jedną brew, przekazując w ten sposób, że uważa jego odpowiedź za wątpliwą. Brunet w ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język i zaciskając mocno usta, spojrzał na niego burzliwym wzrokiem. Snape uparcie wisiał nad nim. Mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a cała klasa zamarła w oczekiwaniu.

— Skoro moje zajęcia spełniają twoje wygórowane normy, to dlaczego nie uzupełniasz testu? — domagał się profesor i dodał w udawanej zadumie: — Czyżby pytania były _zbyt proste_ dla naszej Gwiazdy?

— Nie, już zabieram się za sprawdzian… _profesorze._

Jednakże Snape w dalszym ciągu nie ruszył się z obecnego miejsca i z chłodnym opanowaniem na coś czekał. Co więcej, sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nawet nie planował, przynajmniej w najbliższym czasie, zmiany swojej pozycji. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi, czując się tym dziwnie rozdarty.

Z jednej strony zimny drań doprowadzał go do szału na dzisiejszych zajęciach swoimi sarkastycznymi komentarzami i kpiącymi zniewagami. Zabolało go to i nie mógł się pozbyć palącego rozczarowania w klatce piersiowej. Natomiast w tym momencie bliskość mężczyzny koiła jego skołatane nerwy i spowodowała, że czuł się bezpieczny. Ponadto profesor ustawił się w takim miejscu, że zasłaniał mu Draco i połowę Ślizgonów. Nie wiedział, czy Snape zrobił to z premedytacją, czy też nie, lecz nie zmieniało to tego, że zalało go przyjemne ciepło. 

— Oczekujesz specjalnego zaproszenia? Twoja sława nie pomoże, jeśli oddasz pusty pergamin — zakpił nauczyciel, krzyżując ręce na torsie.

_Do diabła! Nienawidzę go!_

W jednej chwili wszystkie pozytywne myśli o tym mężczyźnie wyleciały Harry'emu z głowy, zastąpione przez gniew. 

— Nie mogę się skupić, gdy tak nade mną dyndasz! — wybuchnął nastolatek, po czym napiął się i dodał, siląc się opanowany ton. — Proszę pana.

— No proszę, Wielki Wybraniec nie potrafi wytrzymać odrobiny presji… Wobec tego, jak zamierzasz uratować cały świat? — oświadczył z lekceważeniem Snape i obrzucając go pogardliwym wzrokiem, odwrócił się, aby skierować się do swojego biurka.

Nastolatek odetchnął z ulgą; obawiał się, że przez jego pyskowanie Gryffindor straci następne punkty...

— Potter, twój Dom traci kolejne cenne punkty — oznajmił z mściwą satysfakcją, po czym usiadł i wyciągnął całą stertę wypracować do sprawdzenia. — Załóżmy, że odejmę po dwadzieścia za każdym razem, gdy okażesz brak szacunku.

Ron obok niego wzdrygnął się oburzony i już otwierał usta, chcąc wyrazić sprzeciw, lecz Harry szturchnął go łokciem, aby siedział cicho. Rudzielec skrzywił się, ale zamilkł, czerwieniąc się jak burak. Zanim powrócił do pisania testu, rzucił brunetowi lekko urażone spojrzenie. 

Potter westchnął w duchu, wątpiąc, aby próby jego przyjaciela w napisaniu egzaminu miały jakikolwiek sens. Nie wierzył, aby komukolwiek udałoby się zdać ten test.

_Jedynie Hermiona ma na to szanse, jeśli zbytnio się nie rozpisze,_ pomyślał usatysfakcjonowany, że jest chociaż jedna osoba, która może utrzeć nosa Mistrzowi Eliksirów. 

_Oraz Draco,_ przyznał niechętnie, zerkając bokiem na owego blondyna. Harry nigdy nie potrafił pojąć, dlaczego akurat Malfoy ze wszystkich Ślizgonów był faworytem Snape’a. Reprezentował on wszystko, o co zawsze oskarżał go profesor. Był rozpieszczonym, dumnym jak paw arystokratą uważającym się za lepszego od innych. 

Wzbierała się w nim irytująca zazdrość. Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje się tą sytuacją tak bardzo pokrzywdzony. Zamrugał zaskoczony, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że blondyn odwzajemnia jego wrogie spojrzenie i wzruszając ramionami, odwrócił wzrok. 

Ron nieoczekiwanie wykazał się rzadką spostrzegawczością, zwracając uwagę na zawzięty wyraz twarzy Malfoy’a i szturchnął siedzącego obok przyjaciela. 

— A temu co? — szepnął oburzonym tonem i wskazał głową w stronę Ślizgona.

Złoty Chłopiec potrząsnął głową i udawał, że bardzo interesuje go znajdująca się przed nim kartka papieru, która wciąż pozostawała uparcie pusta.

— Daj spokój. To było oczywiste, że miałeś z nim starcie przed klasą — kontynuował cicho rudzielec.

— Mówiłem, że nic się nie stało — mruknął na odczepnego nastolatek, zerkając niepewnie na profesora. Jednak wydawało się, że Snape nie zwraca na nich uwagi; z pogardliwą miną pisał coś zawzięcie na czyimś wypracowaniu. Harry potajemnie współczuł odbiorcy _sympatycznych_ komentarzy zgryźliwego drania. 

— Jasne... — bąknął Weasley, przewracając wymownie oczami. — Co ten gnojek powiedział?

— Nic nowego, takie tam puste groźby o zemście za swojego ojca — przyznał niechętnie, doskonale rozpoznając zaciętą minę przyjaciela. Ron potrafił być uparty jak osioł. Nie odpuściłby, dopóki nie uzyskałby odpowiedzi. Musiał mu coś zdradzić z jego konfrontacji z Malfoy’em, inaczej naciskałby dalej i nawet nie powstrzymałby go lęk przed Nietoperzem Hogwartu. 

_Do licha! O wilku mowa!_ Pomyślał brunet, gdy nagle napotkał przeszywające spojrzenie mężczyzny.

— To sprawdzian, panie Potter — wycedził profesor zgryźliwym tonem, ponownie kierując wzrok na esej, który sprawdzał. — Jeśli znowu usłyszę twój głos, będziesz siedział w kozie do końca roku szkolnego.

— A ma pan do tego prawo? — odpyskował nastolatek, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

Gryfoni jęknęli żałośnie na myśl o utracie kolejnych punktów ich domu, lecz odczuwając napiętą atmosferę, momentalnie umilkli.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyprostował się i bardzo powoli uniósł głowę, spoglądając prosto na chłopaka. Na twarzy mężczyzny malował się chłód i rozczarowanie, a w ciemnych oczach krył się mrok oraz głębokie, zawiłe emocje; zabolało go to. 

Zaraz po tym mina Snape’a stała się obojętna, a nastolatek z nagłą klarownością zdał sobie sprawę, że owszem profesor ma uprawnienia, aby wlepić mu szlaban na cały rok. 

„ _Jestem teraz za ciebie odpowiedzialny, głupi dzieciaku”._

Zrobił wielkie oczy kiedy przypomniał sobie te słowa i dostał czerwonych wypieków na policzkach. Niech to szlag! Przeklęty drań wykrzywił usta w sarkastycznym uśmiechu, po raz kolejny sprawiając wrażenie, jakby umiał czytać mu w myślach. 

_Och, błagam o wybaczenie, nie istnieje nic takiego jak czytanie w myślach!_

Nieoczekiwanie nauczyciel westchnął teatralnie, ponownie skupiając na sobie uwagę całej klasy. 

— No proszę, ponownie słyszę ten głos, który pobudza mój impuls do wielokrotnego przeklęcia ucznia — warknął nauczyciel, pochylając się do przodu i zwężając groźnie oczy. — Szlaban. Dzisiaj. Ze mną. Godzina. Osiemnasta.

— Tak, proszę pana — mruknął niemrawo Złoty Chłopiec, czując się nieoczekiwanie winny całej sytuacji. Ale niby dlaczego miałby się obwiniać? Nie zrobił nic złe-...

Zamarł w jednej chwili, po czym wzruszył ramionami, odganiając od siebie niechciane uczucia. Sprawdzian sam się nie napiszę; powinien, chociaż spróbować coś naskrobać. Z determinacją podpisał kartę swoim imieniem i nazwiskiem. 

_Niezły początek_ , pomyślał rozbawiony i w pełni skupił się na pieruńsko trudnym zadaniu. Niestety z góry został skazany na niepowodzenie, ponieważ udało mu się wy główkować tylko dwie odpowiedzi, gdy wylądował przed nim zmięty kawałek papieru. Zerknął zaskoczony na przyjaciela, który zrobił niewinną minę i machnął niedbale ręką. 

Harry wyraźnie się skrzywił i zmrużył lekko oczy, zastanawiając się, czy Ron ma życzenie śmierci. Nikt wcześniej nie odważył się wymieniać liścików na zajęciach z eliksirów, a powód był cholernie oczywisty. 

Rudzielec widocznie nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zawahał się chwilę, nim uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i ponownie wskazał zachęcająco na notatkę. 

Raz kozie śmierć. 

Z walącym ze strachu sercem Potter odważył się rozwinąć kartkę. 

Starał się to zrobić bezszelestnie, obserwując uważnie profesora; w każdej chwili gotowy do ukrycia dowodu ich przestępstwa. Gdy po długim procesie rozwijania zmiętolonego papieru udało mu się odczytać pismo Rona, miał ochotę trzepnąć przyjaciela po głowie. Czy on naprawdę nie miał większych zmartwień na zajęciach prowadzonych przez profesora z piekła rodem! Szybko nabazgrał odpowiedź - mając nadzieję, że gdy dojdzie do najgorszego, to nikt nie będzie w stanie doczytać się jego pisma - i podał ją dyskretnie rudzielcowi. 

Udało im się zaledwie parę razy wymienić notatkami, zanim z drugiego końca sali rozległo się zadowolone chrząknięcie. Dwoje Gryfonów wzdrygnęło się i odwróciło niepewnie w stronę dźwięku. 

Draco Malfoy uśmiechnął się do nich szeroko, siedząc nonszalancko ze skrzyżowanymi rękami.

— Panie profesorze! Weasley z Potterem wymieniają się liścikami! Pewnie ściągają — oznajmił wyniośle blondyn, pokazując na nich palcem.

— Dziękuję za zwrócenie uwagi, Draco — odparł Snape i wbił wzrok w Wybrańca. — Jednakże jest to wielce nieprawdopodobne, aby nawet w duecie odpowiedzieli prawidłowo, chociażby na jedno pytanie. Mam rację, Potter?

Harry zaczerwienił się po uszy, czując się jak paskudny robak pod lupą i opuścił głowę. To było takie irytujące! Dlaczego, do diabła, przejmował się tym? To profesor postępował niesprawiedliwie. Jeśli jakikolwiek inny uczeń odezwałby się bez pozwolenia na lekcji eliksirów, to od razu poleciałyby punkty i nawet pojawiłaby się groźba szlabanu. Rzecz jasna tym razem było inaczej. Jest oczywiste, że Opiekun Ślizgonów musiał podziękować nadętemu, tlenionemu arystokracie za przerywanie sprawdzianu i donoszenie.

Pogrążony w nieprzyjemnych emocjach i przemyśleniach, nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że profesor wstał i nieśpiesznie zmierzał w jego stronę. Zorientował się, co się szykuje, dopiero gdy ten zatrzymał się tuż przy jego biurku; jednak było już za późno. 

Sprawdziany dwóch Gryfonów znalazły się w posiadaniu Mistrza Eliksirów i czarne brwi podniosły się w kpiącym zdumieniu. 

— Spadłeś na samo dno, Potter, a byłem przekonany, że niżej nie potrafisz. Natomiast co się tyczy ciebie, Weasley… muszę ci pogratulować — wycedził oschle i zaklaskał parę razy w dłonie, powodując rozbawienie wśród Ślizgonów. — Odpowiedziałeś aż na połowę pytań. Co prawda żadna nie jest prawidłowa, lecz to i tak znacznie lepiej od twojego przyjaciela.

Ron zazgrzytał zębami i zacisnął mocno dłonie w pięści, łypiąc nienawistnie na nauczyciela. Gotował się z wściekłości i dzieliły go tylko sekundy od utraty kontroli.

Przeklinając w myślach wybuchowość przyjaciela, Harry niewiele się zastanawiając nad konsekwencjami, wypalił szybko: — Czas jeszcze się nie skończył. Mamy prawo-

— Ty, Potter, straciłeś wszelakie prawa, a wraz z tobą cała klasa — oznajmił ostrym tonem Mistrz Eliksirów i machnięciem różdżki sprawił, że wszystkie sprawdziany wylądowały u niego na biurku. — Egzamin został zakończony.

Wśród uczniów wywołało się małe poruszenie; rozbrzmiały niezadowolone jęki i oburzone mamrotania. Praktycznie każdy spozierał gniewnie na Złotego Chłopca, który oparł głowę na jednej ręce i westchnął przeciągle. W ich oczach na bank był odpowiedzialny za nieustanne drażnienie Nietoperza i doprowadzenie go do białej gorączki. 

— Spokój! — huknął surowym tonem Snape, marszcząc brwi i momentalnie nastała martwa cisza. Mężczyzna odetchnął głęboko i ponownie skupił się na sprawcy całego zamieszania. — Potter, oddaj list — zażądał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, wyciągając rozłożoną dłoń w jego stronę.

_O cholercia!_

Nastolatek zesztywniał i cały zbladł ze strachu, przełykając nagłą suchość w gardle. 

_Na Merlina, Harry, tylko nie wpadaj w panikę. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Po prostu... nie wpadaj... w panikę._

_A niech to szlag, Snape nie może tego zobaczyć!_

Nie mniej jednak panika coraz bardziej podnosiła swój ohydny łeb i teraz szalała w najlepsze w głowie chłopaka. No cóż, mógł zrobić tylko jedno - zachować się odpowiedzialnie i dojrzale, czyli ukryć dowody. Nie miał czasu na szukanie innego rozwiązania; profesor pomału tracił cierpliwość.

Musiał działać już teraz.

Bez chwili niezdecydowania mocno ścisnął w dłoni pomiętą kartkę i ukrył w jedynym bezpiecznym miejscu, jakie mu przyszło na myśl - do buzi.

Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu.

Cała klasa zamarła, głucha cisza zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego z oszołomieniem, osłupieniem i z niedowierzaniem. Nawet Mistrz Eliksirów sprawiał wrażenie na wytrąconego z równowagi. 

Po chwili pełnej napięcia Harry nagle zakrztusił się i poczuł, że się dusi. Nie mógł złapać oddechu, próbował parę razy wciągnąć powietrze, lecz czuł dławiącą gulę w gardle. 

— Idiota! — wypluł przez zaciśnięte usta Snape, obchodząc szybko biurko głupiego dzieciaka i mocno klepiąc go po plecach. Brunet zakaszlał parę razy i ostatecznie wypluł poślinioną kulkę pergaminu. 

— Fuj, okropne... — mruknął pod nosem, biorąc głębokie oddechy upragnionego powietrza. Wkrótce potem, nadal czując na sobie morderczy wzrok, stojącego przy nim mężczyzny, dodał zduszonym głosem: — Dziękuję panu. 

Diabeł wcielony w nauczyciela eliksirów podniósł wymownie jedną brew do góry i bez słowa wyciągnął różdżkę, kierując ją na wypluty list. Wypowiedział zaklęcie, a karta podleciała do góry, zatrzymała się przed nim i rozwinęła się, ujawniając treść listu.

— Proszę, proszę, żałuję, że nie rozpisujecie się tak w wypracowaniach, które zadaję — wycedził sarkastycznie Snape, zagłębiając się w lekturze. — Jeden z was strasznie bazgrze, więc jeśli coś źle odczytam, sami jesteście sobie tego winni. 

Harry poczuł, jak ogarnia go przerażenie. Nie chciał, aby mężczyzna dowiedział się, o czym pisał z Ronem, nie wspominając już o całej klasie. Znowu powstaną na jego temat jakieś absurdalne plotki, które będą dotyczyć również Cho… Kurczę, nie chciał mieć z nią już nic wspólnego, ani mieszać jej do swoich problemów. 

Również nie chciał zagmatwać jeszcze bardziej w swojej relacji z profesorem. Co mężczyzna sobie pomyśli o tym wszystkim, jakie wyciągnie wnioski? 

Na ułamek sekundy ich spojrzenia się spotkały i dostrzegł w czarnych oczach rozgoryczenie. Och, Snape był wkurzony do szpiku kości. Jednak nie miał czasu rozwodzić się nad tym, gdyż kącik ust mężczyzny drgnął, tworząc szyderczy uśmiech i zaczął czytać drwiąco:

— “ _Zaczepiła mnie dzisiaj Cho, chce się z tobą koniecznie spotkać”._ Wspomina osoba o fatalnym charakterze pisma. “ _Niby po co?”_ Odpowiada adresat, stawiając co najmniej sześć znaków zapytania. To zrozumiałe, iż jeden pytajnik, a nawet cztery, mogłyby okazać się niewystarczające. “ _A jak myślisz?”_ Nie zakładałbym, że którykolwiek z waszej dwójki jest chociażby świadomy, jak powinien odbywać się proces myślowy. Nie wspominając już o jego zrealizowaniu. — Ślizgoni wybuchli śmiechem, a Snape odczekał chwilę, nim westchnął teatralnie. — Oświecę was. Myślenie to ciągły proces poznawczy polegający na skojarzeniach i wnioskowaniu, operujący elementami pamięci takimi jak pojęcia, frazy, obrazy i dźwięki...

Tym razem nawet paru uczniów z Domu Lwa nie powstrzymało rozbawionego parsknięcia i kpiących uśmieszków.

Harry chciał się zapaść pod ziemię; czuł się totalnie upokorzony. Jego prywatna korespondencja przeczytana przez rozwścieczonego profesora wraz ze zgryźliwymi komentarzami była starszym przeżyciem. Nigdy więcej nie chciał tego doświadczyć na własnej skórze. 

Miał wrażenie, że tortury ciągnęły się w nieskończoność, ale w końcu Mistrz Eliksirów został usatysfakcjonowany poniżaniem Złotego Chłopca i spalił list, rzucając mu przeszywające spojrzenie. W tej jednej chwili cała nadzieja wyparowała z chłopaka, pozostawiając po sobie dziwną pustkę - mężczyzna odczytał fragment, w którym został nadmieniony. 

Miał przerąbane na całej linii i wcale się pomylił.

Reszta zajęć minęła w istnej udręce. Byli wyśmiewani i tłamszeni na każdym kroku. Czasami zapominał, jak bardzo ten drań potrafił być twórczy w deptaniu czyjejś dumy. Kiedy wreszcie dotrwał do końca lekcji, wszystkie nerwy wisiały mu na jednym włosku i czuł się kompletnie rozbity.

Odetchnął z ulgą, pakując się najszybciej, jak tylko pozwalały mu na to drżące dłonie. Wolał uniknąć rozbicia następnej fiolki. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy kątem dostrzegł, że jest wnikliwie obserwowany przez profesora. Zwolnił, próbując powstrzymać trzęsące się ręce.

— Potter, zostań. Musimy omówić twój szlaban — rozkazał Snape, nie odrywając od niego wzroku ze skrzyżowanymi rękami na torsie.

— Tak, profesorze — odpowiedział chłopak, przeklinając w myślach pradawną magię i więź, które powodowały, że był zraniony zachowaniem mężczyzny i doskwierał mu uporczywy uścisk w klatce piersiowej.

Czarne oczy uważnie śledziły każdy najdrobniejszy jego ruch, zwiększając jego nerwowość oraz niepewność. Możliwe, że Snape chciał go jeszcze raz ochrzanić i upomnieć za nieodpowiednie zachowanie. Niewykluczone również, że spostrzegawczy drań zauważył drżenia, które tak bardzo starał się przed nim ukryć.

Odczekał, aż wszyscy wyjdą z klasy, nim podszedł nieśpiesznie do Mistrza Eliksirów. Stanął niezgrabnie przed biurkiem i wbił wzrok w swoje poniszczone trampki. 

— Profesorze, ja... — zaczął niepewnie, wykręcając nerwowo ręce za plecami.

— Milcz — warknął zimnym tonem Severus, a nastolatek mimowolnie cofnął się i wzdrygnął.

O ile to było możliwe twarz szpiega jeszcze bardziej spochmurniała i wykrzywiła się w grymasie. Następnie, marszcząc brwi, rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i pokazał chłopakowi gestem dłoni, że teraz może kontynuować. 

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zbierając w sobie odwagę, napotkał przeszywające spojrzenie mężczyzny.

— Przepraszam — przyznał szczerze brunet. — Za to jak się dzisiaj zachowałem. Nie powinien...

— Ostatnio dość często to mówisz — przerwał mu Snape, westchnął i zaczął bębnić palcami w biurko. — To do ciebie niepodobne, Potter.

Gryfon zamrugał zaskoczony i przechylił lekko głowę w bok; mężczyzna nie wydawał się więcej rozzłoszczony. Czując ogromną ulgę, odprężył się. Jednak następne zdanie, które padło z ust czarodzieja spowodowało, że ponownie się napiął.

— Rzeczywiście uważałeś, że teraz będę cię traktować inaczej na zajęciach?

— Nie! — od razu zaprzeczył, lecz po chwili zmieszał się i przyznał opornie. — No może trochę… Po prostu w pewnym momencie wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli… — zamierał powoli, oczekując kolejnego besztania.

Nie mniej jednak nic takiego się nie zdarzyło. 

Snape zmarszczył brwi i przyglądał mu się z wyrazem głębokiego zamyślenia na twarzy. 

— Nawet gdybym chciał zmienić swoje postępowanie na lekcjach… — przyznał półgłosem, uważnie ważąc swoje słowa, a brunetowi zabiło szybciej serce. — Nie jest to dopuszczalne. Jesteś świadomy mojej pozycji, a ta klasa w połowie składa się z dzieciaków Śmierciożerców, chętnych do zaimponowania Czarnemu Panu. 

Tak, wiedział o tym. 

Doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, a mimo to nie powstrzymało go to od bolesnego rozczarowania. Opuścił ramiona i szurając stopami, podszedł bliżej do biurka nauczyciela. 

— Rozumiem — mruknął cicho, obawiając się, że jeśli powie coś więcej, to jego głos się załamie. 

Mistrz Eliksirów w dalszym ciągu obserwował go uważnie. Jednak jego mina jak zawsze była nieczytelną maską. Przez to Harry nie miał bladego pojęcia, o czym ten tak uporczywie dumał. 

— Doskonale, nie chciałbym, abyś trzymał się fałszywych złudzeń — walnął prosto z mostu mężczyzna, zatrzymując na chwilę stukanie palcami i dodając po namyśle, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Musimy koniecznie ustalić zasady… Zajmiemy się tym na twoim szlabanie. Jednakże wierzę, że nie muszę ci wyjaśniać, dlaczego nie możesz nawiązać romantycznych relacji z panną Cho?

— Nie miałem nawet takiego zamiaru! — wypalił nastolatek, czerwieniąc się jak burak i zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Drań miał tupet, aby to powiedzieć. Co więcej, oznajmił to bez najmniejszego zażenowania i z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy, do diabła, nawet mu brewka nie drgnęła! 

— No to zmiataj do wielbicieli, Potter. Zapewne czekają za drzwiami, aby mieć pewność, że nie zabiłem ich Cennego Wybrańca i nie próbuję ukryć dowodów swej zbrodni — oznajmił śmiertelnie poważnym głosem Snape, zaczynając przeglądać stos papierów, zalegających biurko.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia. Mistrz Eliksirów strzelił w dziesiątkę; po dzisiejszych zajęciach Ron zapewne snuł właśnie takie podejrzenia. Z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy oraz lżejszym sercem, ruszył w stronę wyjścia z klasy.

Nastolatek raptownie przystanął przy drzwiach, gdy dogoniła go rzeczywistość. Pomału odwrócił się z powrotem do mężczyzny, lecz ten już pisał zawzięcie uwagi na czyimś sprawdzianie.

_Chyba zamarzło piekło, skoro Snape zażartował w moim towarzystwie,_ pomyślał z niedowierzaniem, lecz po chwili wzruszył ramionami i mówiąc ciche _do widzenia_ , opuścił klasę.

Po drugiej stronie drzwi napotkał pusty korytarz, bez śladu żywej duszy. A jednak nikt na niego nie czekał. Powinien to przewidzieć.

Pod sam koniec eliksirów Ron powstrzymywał się ostatkiem sił przed palnięciem jakiegoś głupstwa. Został doprowadzony do białej gorączki i zapewne chciał uciec jak najszybciej od lochów i Opiekuna Węży. Hermiona nigdy nie zostawiłaby rudzielca samego w tak wzburzonym stanie. Ron zawsze był w gorącej wodzie kąpany; niewiele było trzeba, aby wdał się w bójkę z którymś ze Ślizgonów. 

Wzdychając cicho, Harry zaczął iść szybko na następne zajęcia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kochani, Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! <3


End file.
